Ultimate Defender Season 1: Defenders Rising Arc
by Batthan the Dark Knight
Summary: Ethan must lead the team to protect and fight against the forces of evil and all with many friends on the way.
1. Prologue of Ultimate Defender

**Prologue of Ultimate Defender**

'a Batthan presentation'

We see a large tablets showing many heroes and villains fighting each in the battlefield and defending the city.

'Many years ago, The city of Nexus was once defended by a group of heroes called Ultimate Defender. They are the guardian and protectors of Nexus, but an evil ruler named Darkseid begin a great war against Ultimate Defender and attacking the innocent. They heroes fought Darkseid's minions and himself years past. After they defeated Darkseid and destroyed him, they were victorious and brought peace to the world, but little do they know, Darkseid created a new weapon for upcoming future, a weapon that could be the ultimate enemy.

This enemy will be more powerful and he will lead minions of his own with plans to take over the world. Years past and Ultimate Defender vanished unknowingly, people still believe that Ultimate Defender will return and they will continue protecting the city. If Ultimate Defender were able to defeat Darkseid, then the new teams can defeat the ultimate enemy. If not, their world will be doomed.

The time is almost near, and the evil will thrive and try to take over the world, who will be the next protectors of the Ultimate Defender.

**Ultimate Defender**

The songs of the story begins as we see seven heroes slowly walking as the sun rises behind them.

Intro: Justice League

**Featuring Voices**

**Jason Griffith as Ethan**

**Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman**

**Willa Holland as Aqua**

**Ali Hillis as Lightning**

**Susan Roman as Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter**

**__****Susan Eisenberg as ****__****Princess Diana of Themyscria/Wonder Woman**

**Christopher Sabat as Vegeta**

The first was Batman was throwing his batarang.

Second was Wonder Woman is blocking bullets with her Bullet Proof Bracelets.

Next was Aqua slashing the enemy with her Keyblade.

Then Lightning who was doing her fighting skill with her Gunblade.

Vegeta is flying in the air shooting energy blasts.

Ethan flying in the air, punches and destroys a wall before continuing his flight.

And Sailor Jupiter is seen using her physical strength and lightning attacks.

Together, they are Ultimate Defender.


	2. Lake Guardians

**Episode 1: Lake Guardians**

In the lake of Valor, we see three figures enjoying the lake view.

The first figure is 19 year old boy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes. He wore a suit that is fully colored blue except the symbol was red what it looked like was Saiyan symbol with blue metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms with the golden rings around his wrists. His name is Batthan or Ethan Tidwell.

The second figure is a black hedgehog with red strips on his quills, gold ring on his wrist and red/white/black skating shoe. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, Ethan's good friend and brother figure.

The third and final figure is a woman with black hair, red head bandana, black jumpsuit over a silver vest with the symbol of the foot clan, also two swords behind her back and silver armor gauntlet for arms and legs. Her name is Karai, Ethan's other good friend and mother figure, they took care of him since his parents were mysteriously murdered and the incident occurred in Space Colony ARK.

"Karai, may I ask why we're here?" Ethan asked.

"Because Shadow saw some strange people looking for something here in Lake Valor and they are not very friendly." Karai said in serious tone.

"What did they look like?" Ethan wondered.

"They only things that were noticeable were the "G" symbol on the front of their uniform." Shadow answered.

"So the reason we are out here is to keep an eye on this strange activity," Ethan said as he looked at the lake. "Do you think that this lake has something to do with it?"

Karai and Shadow looked at him, then at each other, thinking he might be on to something.

"Why don't I check the lake, while you and Shadow check the shore, we'll be able to cover the areas more easily?" Ethan suggested.

"Very well," Shadow admitted. "But don't get into trouble."

"Okay." Ethan nodded as he flies off by using his energy to help him fly. While Karai and Shadow continued on looking around in the shore to look for anything suspicious. Ethan was floating in the air slowly, looking around in the water seeing if there's something odd that doesn't belong there then suddenly he noticed something strange in the water. A small whirlpool - like movement in the water, a projected soul appears in the middle. He stares at it curiously as it dances in the breeze. The projected soul returns to the water.

Ethan looked awe strucked at what he saw and he knows one thing to do. Telling Karai and Shadow about what he saw. "Karai and Shadow need to know what just happen and now!" Ethan then started flying back to the land faster.

* * *

Speaking of those two, Karai and Shadow were walking around to look for something strange until they noticed something flying above the lake. They could make out who the figure was until it became clear to them on who it was. It was Ethan and he was flying faster, by the look of his face was shock and disbelief. Ethan lands on grassy ground.

"Hey Shadow! Karai! You won't believe what I saw!" Ethan explains rapidly fast, "There was a projected soul on the lake that I was checking and it was like dancing around then suddenly disappeared into thin air!"

Karai and Shadow stared at Ethan silently. Ethan was so excited that, he was blabbering so much that they couldn't understand what he was saying. "Ethan," Shadow states, "We can't understand a word you'd said."

Ethan blushed in embarrassment for talking to fast, so he takes a deep breath and take it slow and easy.

* * *

While Ethan was talking to Shadow and Karai, they did not know they were being eavesdropped by these strange people hiding in the bush listening to what's going on.

* * *

Back to the three, Karai and Shadow listen about what Ethan had seen in the lake. "So do you have any clue what that thing looked like?" Karai asked.

Ethan thought for a moment. "Well I'd say it looked like pixie size fella" then he noticed his mother figure/friend was looking around for some reason. "What is it Karai?"

"Do you think our conversation would be a lot more pleasant if someone's not eavesdropping?" Karai yelled off in random directions.

"I'm getting bad vibes here too guys." Ethan said as he looked around diligently.

"Some people just like looking for trouble" Shadow said in an angry tone as he cracked his knuckles

Then the strange people appeared out of the bush. The first one is a young man with blue pupils in his eyes and blue hair shaped in a style of the devil's horns. He wears a silver/white vest which is stretched to his waist, and underneath it is a black shirt with long sleeves with lines covering it. He wears a pair of long, black pants also with lines covering it and a pair of white sneakers. On his chest is gold "G". He is Commander Saturn. Standing beside him were two girls; one is a woman in her late 20s with red lipstick. She has purple eyes and hair to go with them. Her hair has two buns tied. One oval shaped at the tip of her head and the other round one at the back of her head. She wears a black and white spandex. Her white vest part covers all the way to the top part of her left leg. Her right leg however is not covered but is covered with black straps. She wears high heels extended to the lower part of her legs and she wears black socks which extends to her knees. Like Saturn, she has gold "G" on her chest. She is Commander Jupiter. The second is a young girl with short red hair and has red eyes. She wears a black and white spandex like Jupiter but she also wears a skirt unlike the other two members. Like Jupiter, she wears white high heels extended to her lower part of the legs but the black socks covering both her legs. Like the other two members she has gold "G" on her chest. She is Commander Mars. With them were grunts that also wore a white/gray/black uniform with yellow "G" on it and white boots.

The last one is a midget man who has brown eyes, Mauve hair. He wore the same uniform like the others over white coat and black shoe. He is Charon. They are known as Team Galactic.

"Well I guess there's no point of following you guys in secret anymore." Saturn sighed.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Ethan asked in an angry tone.

"Who we are is of little concern to you." Saturn sighed

"Wrong answer!" Karai yelled as she prepared her swords.

"Hmm... Karai is it? I thought you're still with the Foot Clan?" Saturn asked.

"That ship has sailed. Now take your henchmen home, or do you want a piece of this?" Shadow growled as his hands began to glow.

"Easy guys," Ethan said easing off the hedgehog and black haired woman. "Listen here," stating at the commanders and the grunts, "I'm giving you the chance to leave quietly, I don't want to settle thing in violence, but you must understand that you stay then you'll leave me no choice but to fight!"

"Oh, Azelf," Jupiter said making Ethan, Shadow and Karai looked the purple hair woman with raised eyebrow and confused look. "Why did it have to be you? I'm talking about the one of Lake Trio of course. Why is it that it chose you? Saturn was the one who was supposed to have synchronized with one of the Lake Trio. Just like Mars and I were the ones who were supposed to have synchronized with Mesprit and Uxie." she finished in disgusted tone while glaring at Ethan the most.

"Maybe because you three are not pure good to have the 'synchronize' of those three that you keep babbling about." Ethan answered not feeling intimidated by Jupiter's glare.

Saturn, Mars, Jupiter and the grunts frowned and glared at the half Saiyan thinking that he is in no position to be telling them what to do!

Saturn signals the grunts as they grabbed red and white balls known as Pokeballs. "We'll shut that insolent mouth of yours!" he vowed as the grunts tosses the balls into the air as lights from the balls shoots out then the lights forms into packs of big bats known as Golbats.

Ethan, Karai and Shadow get into their fighting position waiting for Team Galactic make their moves.

Saturn signals again. "Attack!" he commanded as the Golbats fly towards the three heroes.

Shadow makes the first move by using Chaos Control to temporarily stop time freezing the few packs of bat Pokémon. He curls into a black ball and the next thing you know you see a flock of knocked out Golbats.

Karai kicked a few of the Golbats but she later used some sort of a sonic bomb to paralyze the Golbats, the bomb is a courtesy of the Foot Clan technology.

Ethan manages to knock out the Golbats easily with his psychic ability without lifting a finger, as he is not much into hurting Pokémon. But Saturn sees that he need to change a different tactic. "Golbats, Delta formation and use Supersonic attack!"

The Golbats then surround Ethan, Shadow and Karai and let out a screech sound that paralyzed Karai into covering her ears and making Shadow feeble from that noise.

However, Ethan was able to resist it do to his Saiyan blood should be able to hold out his own, but not for long, as the screech affects his sensitive ears and he was slowly weakening. Eventually Ethan had enough, so he screamed his head off, "CHAOS BLAST!" he lets out an outburst of blue energy explosive wave in the process. The flash disappeared and a bunch of knocked out Golbats lie on the ground. He came down and Ethan looked a bit tired there and he keeps on huffing from using too much energy used.

"Not so tough now are you?" Saturn asked with a smirk thinking he had the upper hand but he looked to see Ethan getting up and noticed that he had a look of determination in his eyes. "Don't count on that!" he sneered and he placed his hand on his chest. "Recover!" he uses the technique to get himself back into shape.

Saturn gritted his teeth on seeing that he had underestimated the half Saiyan. "You'll regret doing that!" he said as he grabbed his Pokeball into the air. "Go Toxicroak!" A white blob of light illuminated the scene, as a freaky blue/violet frog emerged it was known as Toxicroak.

Ethan resumes into his fighting position being ready for whatever Saturn's Toxicroak throws at him. "There's one thing I have to say to your Toxicroak is that I'm not into hurting this fella, but I'll go easy on it." Ethan stated which ticks Saturn a bit, seeing him as cocky. "You are starting to sicken me with that soft and cocky attitude of yours!" Saturn snaps venomously at the half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform. However Ethan just gives a smirk. "Then get use to it." he said calmly.

Ethan and Toxicroak started fighting, starting with Toxicroak giving him the Poison Jab, which he ducks easily. Toxicroak then uses Poison Sting, but Ethan disappeared and reappeared again in front of the frog, the Poison Sting misses in the process. After a while, he punched Toxicroak in the face, but he didn't realize he over did it. So Toxicroak is knocked out.

Ethan waited for the frog to get up at first, but after that he realizes his mistake. He walked toward the fallen frog and kneels down to it. "I'm sorry that I punched you. Are you hurt?" he asked in concern. This ticked off Saturn even more. Ethan walks to his fallen comrades and uses his Recover technique on both Karai and Shadow as they get up from the ground.

"Hold it!" a female voice exclaimed.

Ethan, Shadow and Karai turned to see that the source of the voice was Mars with Jupiter standing beside her. "You're not through with us yet!" Jupiter warned as the two females grabbed their Pokeballs and tossed them into the air. "Go Purugly!" Mars called as the ball opened, releasing a fat gray cat with a coiled tail known as Purugly. "Go Skunktank!" Jupiter called out last as the ball opened, releasing a bulky skunk with ruffled purple and almost white fur with orange rings on its eyes which hold a devious spark.

"Why does this happen to us?" Ethan asked to his companions.

"Don't ask us!" Karai and Shadow yelled.

Before the next round got started a blinding light flashed and when it died, three pixies appear in its place.

The first one was a small, gray, fairy-like pixie. It has two tails that each have a red jewel encrusted in them. The second one is a small, grayish blue, fairy-like pixie. It has two tails that each has a red jewel on them. The last one was a small gray fairy-like pixie with two gray tails, encrusted with red gem. They are Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie; The Lake Guardians.

"Guardians, what are you doing here?" Karai asked, "It's dangerous for you to be here!"

"Azelf is bonded to you." Mesprit said in a caring voice. "We couldn't let you fight alone in this."

"Thanks guys!" Ethan said with a smile and Shadow also smirked at this.

"The lake guardians, here?" Charon thought, "With them here, I can kill two Pidgeys with one stone."

Before our heroes and the guardians could make a move to attack, Charon fired the weird machine he had brought, trapping them in several red beams which became barrier-like prisons.

"GRRAAAHHHH!" They screamed together, since the barrier did not only imprison them, but also sapped away their energy.

"Struggle all you want, there is no escape." Charon smugly boasted.

"Oh warriors, we need of your assistance." The weakened guardians were able to send this massage before fainting. Thankfully, the message was received.

* * *

In the underground cave with computer monitors and had two people by it.

One sitting in the chair wore black bat-like mask with a cape, gray suit, black gloves and boots. He is the Dark Knight known as Batman.

Next to him was a 16-year old girl who wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. She is Aqua the Keyblade wielder.

Aqua was with Batman in one of his temporary Batcave's when they heard the psychic call. Both shivered at the pained tone in it.

"Did you hear that?" Aqua asked to the Dark Knight.

"I think even the dead would have, Aqua." He said with a 'Captain obvious' stare. Then the monitor in front of them turned on and the face of a guy with extremely pointy hair.

"Batman, did you hear the..." He began to say.

"Message...yes, we did, Vegeta." Batman said in a monotone. "I can guess Lita, Diana and Claire received the same message. Call them and tell them we'll meet at the rendezvous point."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled and frowned.

"This is not the moment!" Aqua screamed at both.

"Whatever." He cut the feed.

"Bruce, you do know his temper." Aqua sighed.

"It's not my fault he's like that." He then looked at her. "We'll have to careful on this."

* * *

"Whatever..." Vegeta said as he cut the feed and then dialed Lightning's number.

* * *

Meanwhile at somewhere else three girls one with long, light pink hair, pale aqua-colored eyes, She wears a uniform for the Guardian Corps, based around a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck-like shirt and green metallic pauldrons with yellow stripes symbolizing her rank as a sergeant. She also wears a red cape attached to her back on the left side, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. She is Claire or to be other known as Lightning.

The other girl with pink hair, a white sleeveless dress shirt and a red plaid skirt named Serah; Lightning's little sister.

The last girl with brown hair in ponytail, dark green eyes, She wore a green/white sailor scout uniform is Lita known as Sailor Jupiter.

Lightning hears the call and answers.

"Hello, who is..." Lightning stopped and her face gained a scowl. "It's you..."

"I guess you received a certain message, Am I wrong, Claire?" He taunted her.

"It's Lightning to you, jerk!" She snapped at him. "And we did spike-head."

"We?" He asked while a vein throbbed in his head in annoyance at her nickname for him.

"That would be me and Lita!" Said Serah who just appeared on the screen with a smile, not noticing Vegeta's twitching eyebrow at her cheerfulness and Lightning smirking at it.

"I'll call Diana; we'll meet there and see ya. Spike-head," And she left a fuming Vegeta crushing the receiver.

"Serves that jerk right!" Lightning fumed.

"Sis, you shouldn't call him that." Serah scolded her older sister and then took on a serious expression. "We should call Diana as well."

"Wow, I haven't seen this serious side of your sister before." Lita said with a small giggle. "It's new."

"She only does that when it's really important." Then she looked at her. "Thanks sis, let's call here; thankfully she gave us this communicator."

As soon as Serah gave her the device, Lightning dialed the programmed number, not later than a few seconds, a familiar face.

"This is Diana, who..." She then noticed who was calling. "Lightning, I can express you also received that message, right?"

"More like a screaming plea." It was said form Lightning's lips.

"I think even Hades heard that." Diana spoke with Lightning knowing her dislike for her so-called father.

"Lightning, can I have that for a moment?" Lita asked as Lightning handed it to her. "Hello Diana and yes, I got the message too."

"Good to see you again Lita. We'll chat later when we meet at the reunion."

"See you there, over and out." Said Lightning as she took back the device and cut the communication. "Well girls, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Leaving the warriors, we return to our helpless vic...I mean trapped heroes.

"Let us out!" Shadow yelled, pounding against his prison.

"You can't keep us here!" Ethan did the same as Shadow.

"The same here!" Karai had the same luck as them. All for naught,

As they struggled to get out and also free the Guardians, Saturn, Mars, Jupiter and specially Charon looked at them with expression that ranged from smugness to sadistic glee.

"It's useless, struggle as you may..." the midget scientist said."No one can escape from thee, not even the legendaries,"

Unknown to the villains, the Guardians last act of defiance had been able to call upon help to beat their foes. Now the question is: will they arrive on time?

Charon was pleased that his prisoners had stopped struggling. So sure he was of his device that he didn't prepare for what was next.

"What is that noise?" Jupiter asked as everyone heard a whistling sound which he followed to a spinning object in coute to them. "Get down!"

Said object struck the device control panel and stuck in there.

"What is this?" She got closer to the bat-shaped object; the curious thing about it was glowing in the center and beeping. "Why the heck is beeping, unless...SCRAM!"

The bad guys barely had time to flee before the device exploded, effectively disabling Charon's device.

"Who dares to do that to my creation?" Charon yelled. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist," A cold, menacing and monotone voice was heard and from the shadows of the mountain a man dressed like a bat.

"Batman!" Ethan said in his weakened state "Am I glad to see you here, but how did you..."

"You may thank the Guardians..." He said in his normal tone.

Greatly annoyed that this freak was daring to mess with them, he glared at him along with other leaders.

"You speak big words, freak." He smirked. "But we outnumber you!"

At this jab, Batman donned a small smile, which actually creeped the villains out.

"Who says I'm the only one who got their message?" He replied.

As soon as he uttered these words, five shapes sprang to action, seizing the humans and Pokémon to safety. When they stopped, Team Galactic was able to discern them. One was a man with black gravity-defying hair and wearing a blue suit and white and yellow armor on his upperbody, white gloves and white boots named Vegeta, Lita, Lightning, Serah and a woman with dark black hair and a golden crown with a star in the middle, she also wore a red suit with a hit of blue and the American stars at the bottom and red boots. She is Diana princess of the Amazons known as Wonder Woman.

Charon and the others were shell-shocked at their appearance, not being able to utter even the smallest sound...

Looking at the assortment of heroes, the villains pondered their thoughts.

'We can take on them.' Though Mars.

'This doesn't look very good.' Jupiter pondered.

'The odds seem against us, but...' Saturn was deciding whether to attack or make a tactical retreat.

'Darn!' the midget thought. 'Not only they destroy my machine, but also I don't like the vibe coming from them. Better to run away in fe...I mean strategic retreat.'

"Run!" He yelled. "Let's return to the base!"

"No way, we can beat them!" Mars yelled, not eager to run. Her ranting was stopped by Jupiter and Saturn grabbing her arms.

"This is not the time." Both said and dragged said girl with them.

"You're not going anywhere." Batman said in a grave voice.

"Says who?" Both yelled and released their Golbats, "Haze!"

As soon as the order was given, a thick haze filled the area, making them unable to see them.

"Don't let them escape!" Vegeta yelled to Ethan and both humped into the haze. But it was for nothing since as the haze cleared, the villains had run away.

"Darn it!" Both yelled. "They chickened out!"

"At least you're safe now." Batman deadpanned.

"Ethan, who are they?" Karai and Shadow asked.

"Okay guys; let me introduce you to them." He said with a small bow. "You all know Batman, the sisters are Claire a.k.a. Lightning and Serah, the girl in the fuku is Sailor Jupiter, don't mistake her for the other one from those strange people, the blue-haired lady is Aqua, a Keyblade master; the black-haired woman is Diana, princess of Themyschira and the spiky guy is Vegeta, I see you're not surprised to see me."

Karai and Shadow were shocked that Ethan knew so much people, Vegeta look annoyed at him and was about to punch him until Lightning's hand caught his fist.

"You better calm down, Spike-head; this is so not the moment." Lightning hissed at him. "Besides, you two need a shower, you both reek of Haze!"

Even Batman sweat-dropped at this, Ethan just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I have a house with those showers in it." Karai said. "You're welcome in it."

"Okay then, let's follow the Ninja Lady." Lightning went again with the nicknames. Ethan followed but Vegeta didn't.

"Why the heck should I..." He stopped when Lightning shot him an evil glare.

"You know mister." She was really ticked off. "Your manners reek more than you!"

Vegeta just grumbled under his breath and followed, but grudgingly so.

* * *

Leaving our heroes and their stench problems, we arrive to a shady location, the Galactic Team HQ.

"What is the status of the mission?" A shadowed figure said.

"Sir, we were able to capture the Guardians and 3 meddlesome intruders, but..." Saturn could feel a pressure weighing him down, the shame of failure.

"But what?" The shadowed individual said and let Saturn continue.

"We were stopped by several individuals." He began. "Please describe them, Jupiter."

"There was a man dressed like a bat; his name seems to be Batman." Jupiter began also feeling that bitter taste. "There was another male with black spiky hair, two females with pink hair who looked alike enough to be siblings, another female with auburn hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in a fuku, the other female was the blue hair with a key as a sword and the last one was a female with black-raven hair and somewhat revealing armor."

"Thanks Jupiter." Saturn said. "Analyzing the situation, we chose for a tactical retreat."

At this, Mars just snapped.

"Says who?" She yelled. "We could have taken on them but no, you had to make us look like cowards!"

"Mars that is enough," Their boss spoke, effectively stopping her rant and making her flinch as well. He then stepped out of the shadows, revealing his appearance. He had spiky hair, soulless eyes and a face that seemed perpetually etched in an indifferent scowl and wearing the Team Galactic uniform.

"Don't you worry," He expressed. "This is part of my plan."

"Your plan, sir?" Charon asked, clueless of it.

"Even if you have retreated," He explained. "you have forced our enemies out of hiding. That will make them easier to crush since they dare to stand against Team Galactic."

"We understand, Master Cyrus."

* * *

Leaving the brooding mastermind behind, we go to Karai's house:

Karai was in the washroom putting Ethan's clothes in the washer along with Vegeta's while both tried to get the stench out of them. As she left the washroom, she went to leave clean clothes for the stinky ones. She then walked back to the living room.

"So, how did you two meet the Guardians?" Shadow asked to Aqua and Batman.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Ladies first," Batman said

"Ever the gentleman, Bats." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Anyway, let's begin." Aqua sighed. "I was around Lake Verity, tying to rest a bit when I heard a voice calling me. I saw no one but I could hear it. I realized it was speaking in my mind. Then out of the water a Pokémon appeared. She told me her name was Mesprit, the Guardian of that lake. Mesprit then proceeded to tell me that she had never felt a heart such as mine, s full emotions; after saying this, she told that a great danger would come and asked to make a bond with her which I accepted."

The audience was awed at that, making Aqua blush.

"Your turn, Bats." She smirked at him. Batman was not amused.

"My story is almost the same as hers." He began. "I was in lake Acuity gathering data about the Pokémon around there when I heard a voice in my head, turned out to be Uxie. He said I indeed seem to want more knowledge, but didn't want it for evil; so I also was told of the danger and accepted the bond as well."

All were stunned at Batman's rather dry explanation until a female voice rang.

"Well Batboy, that was anti climatic." Lightning teased the hero and Karai giggled at this.

"Hi guys." It was Ethan's voice. He now was wearing a red tank-top with gray shorts and white shoes. "By the way, thanks for the clothes, Karai."

She blushed a bit at the praise, but stiffened when she heard a scream.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES!" Vegeta yelled and then raced to the living, looking really ticked off and what he appears to be wearing is a pink shirt and jeans; while Lightning was busting her ribs laughing at him.

"They needed badly the laundry, spike-head!" He glared at her, not that it affected her anyways. "They reeked!"

The fight would have begun if Diana hadn't interfered.

"Now is not the time for this." She sternly said, getting them to stop. "We need to make decision"

"About what Princess?" Serah asked politely.

"She means what to do about Team Galactic and such jerks." Her sister answered.

"Maybe we could make a team?" Lita said.

"Whoever agrees rise your hand." Batman said and everyone lifted their hands, except Vegeta.

"What's the problem Spike-head?" Lightning just loved to annoy him. "Scared?"

"Humph." He uttered. "I might as well join you, don't want anyone to destroy the weakling, that is my job and I'll do so when the time comes."

"Well." Ethan said with a huge sweat-drop in the back of his head. "At least he got priorities."

"Yay!" Serah exclaimed. "We'll be like the Power Rangers!"

"Sis, you watch too much Power Rangers." Now it was Lightning's turn to sweat-drop at her sister's antics. Worse when Lita joined as well.


	3. City of Ice

**Episode 2: City of Ice**

A new day has come for our heroes and with that also comes...

"Breakfast!" Ethan yelled while Vegeta grunted, but you could see he also was happy in his own way.

As soon as the two Saiyans went to the table, the fun began. While Vegeta filled his plate with Sausages, bacon and other goods to the brim; Ethan did the same with some sausages too, but mostly toast and gravy. No more than seconds after the last piece of food was on their plates; they began to devour it like there was no tomorrow, each trying to best the other.

"Look at them!" Serah, Lita and Aqua said and then giggled while Diana just watched. "They're so funny."

"By Bahamut..." Lightning was completely out of her mind. "How can they eat like that?"

Both looked at her, still with their mouths full of food and said at the same time:

"Shaiwyuajn huergytuagie," (Which from mouthful translates to Saiyan heritage.)

A certain black hedgehog was not amused at this display.

"Karai would pound him if she saw him eating like this." He muttered. "Wonder where she is."

* * *

Meanwhile in the caves below the house:

"So..." A female voice rang. "What do you think of it, Batman?"

The Batman gave an appraising look at the place and smirked. The new Batcave that had been built far surpassed all the others, not only he had more space, but new tech as well.

"It's more than I ever expected." So said the Bat. "Thank you, Karai."

Said ninja would respond but then she felt a chill.

"Ethan senses tingling." She said and Bats raised an eyebrow. "Sorry and you're welcome. It seems I have to go upstairs, can I leave you here to get 'acquainted' with the place?"

"It'll no problem." He uttered and she left, to find the source of her shiver.

* * *

Back to the disaster zone, I mean, the dining room.

"Ethan." The Amazonian princess asked to the boy. "Could you tell me how you've been since we last met?"

He was going to speak, not realizing his mouth was still full, thankfully Diana pointed this out and he swallowed and wiped his mouth; the girls smiled at his show good manners.

"Doing fine, actually, your highness" He spoke in respectful tone. "Gained new friends, met the Guardians and such..."

He'd continued but a shrill angry scream pierced the place

"ETHAN!" Said boy recognized the voice. "YOU'VE BEEN PIGGINGOUT, HAVEN'T YOU?"

Even Vegeta stopped eating at this outburst.

"Oh heck, how does she do that?" Thought Ethan praying to any deity to save him from Karai's wrath. He then gets up suddenly.

"Got to go!" Ethan yelled as he ran away. "Thanks for the food!"

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Yelled Karai while lifting a huge mallet.

"No thanks!" He yelled as he kept running away with Karai hot on his heels.

Unfortunately for Ethan, he tripped on one of the rugs and fell face-first on the floor.

"Darn my luck." He said and the he felt a chilling sensation running down his back. When he looked up, he saw a vision from hell itself; Karai with an ** off face and holding her huge mallet.

"Hi Karai..." Ethan was trembling and thought he'd rather face Team Galactic alone than Karai right now. "Mercy?"

His hope plummeted like a Geodude on water.

"Sorry, ran out of it." And then swung the mallet at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Was Ethan's response.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dining room:

Everyone including Vegeta flinched at his scream and even more at the sound of the pounding.

"Someone should help him!" Serah said worried. "Karai's going to kill him!"

"She won't." Shadow explained. "But he'll be in a lot of pain."

Vegeta got up quickly with a scowled.

"She can't do that!" No one had seen this caring side of Vegeta before. "Only I get to pummel him to a pulp!"

Even Batman would have face faulted at this, had he not been in the Batcave.

He ran to stop Karai, but when he arrived, Ethan looked, well, he had looked better before...

"You!" He spoke. "Only I..."

He stopped when he saw Karai's glare at him. He had never felt such rage before. She then uttered two words that made him pale.

"You're next..." He actually paled at this.

Actually the same as Ethan, but bait worse since he couldn't keep his mouth shut, so it'll be off screen, the only thing heard would be the agonized screams.

TWHACK! Was the last sound that came from that room, after a minute, Karai stepped out from it with a light smile.

"I feel better." She said and strode away; not noticing the horrified looks on everyone.

"D...don't you think we should...check on them?" Said a scared Serah, which Lita nodded at agreement.

"Ok, I want to see how Karai pummeled spike-head." Lightning expressed. Diana looked at her sternly.

"Then it's settled." Shadow said. "But where's the bat?"

In cue to his question, Batman entered the room.

"May I ask what those tremors were?" He asked.

"Karai pummeling Ethan and Vegeta." They said in unison. Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose at his.

After this, they went to the living room to check on their well-being. What they saw made them cringe in fear and sympathy. Both were facedown, completely incrusted to the floor, smoking for the repeated smashing which would've made the Hulk proud and two mallets, one bigger than the other lay broken in it... Nevertheless, Ethan was in a fair better state than Vegeta.

"Poor things..." Said Serah, feeling bad for this. Her sister was another story though.

"I can't say I'm happy for Ethan's state." She said and then smirked. "But I got to say, Karai became my official heroine for doing this to spike-head."

Serah face faulted.

"Sis!" She yelled at her sister and everyone including Batman laughed their hearts out. Bats just chuckled.

So this is it, they be out for a while, Vegeta more since Karai actually used the bigger one on him. Hope that knocks his brain in place.

* * *

It was night in Nexus City and everything was quiet. Except for rumbling in abandoned warehouse where it seemed someone had put the AC to the lowest levels, in other words, it seemed to be like a paradise for Ice-type Pokémon or a huge fridge.

Many people covered from head to toe in winter clothing seemed to move up and down with boxes and crates containing several different gizmos in them.

"Do you know what we are building for the boss?" One said.

"Don't know and better don't make questions." Generic worker #2 spoke. "You know what the boss does to the ones that test his patience."

The other shivered and not from the cold.

Going to a secluded room in the warehouse which for any purpose could be called a lab was their boss. He was dressed in an oddly way as he himself was. His skin was an unhealthy blue color, a bald head with completely red eyes; he wore black and blue body armor and a transparent helmet which covered his whole head. This was Mr. Freeze, one of the most wanted criminals and arch-enemy of Batman.

"As soon as my minions finish the robots, I'll start Winterland operation." He said in a chilly voice. "Then Nexus City will become an icy paradise and my true objective will be fulfilled."

He then turned at admired an ice statue of the Legendary Ice Bird, at this he let out a maniacal laughter that chilled everyone to their cores.

* * *

Now we arrive to the infirmary in Karai's house.

In one of the beds there's Ethan with a cast in his right arm and also on his left leg, his face is covered in bandages, his left eye was black, but overall, he wasn't in such bad shape.

In the other was Vegeta, he could be seen much since he had a full-body cast since somehow Karai had been able to break more than half of the bones in his body, miraculously surviving the onslaught, and had to go through minor surgery, the only part not covered by it was his eyes and his head.

"And I thought Karai was mad at me..." Ethan said as he looked at the handiwork of Karai's unbridled wrath.

"MFMFMFMM!" Was Vegeta's muffled reply.

In that moment Serah and Lightning entered the infirmary, Serah in a nurse outfit and Lightning in her normal clothes.

"How are the patients today?" Serah said with a smile.

"Better now, how much were we unconscious?" Ethan asked

"FLÑGJKDFLÑKGMM! Again with Vegeta.

"What did you say, spike head?" Lightning teased. "You want me to move your bed?"

She did so and caused Vegeta more pain.

"DSJKLDSGLDSIJGMMAAAA!" Translated to an agonized scream.

"That'll teach you to mess with Karai." She then started to giggle at his pain.

"Sis!" Serah scolded her older sister. "Why do you always antagonize him! He can't do anything for now!"

"I...I..." She knew why, but... "It's my business!"

She said forcefully and stormed out of the room.

"What did just happen?" Ethan thought.

"What's eating you, sis?" Serah thought. And turned to Ethan. "I'll see what's with her."

"Good luck." Ethan gave her a reassuring smile. She blushed at this.

"Thank you". And she left, leaving the two alone.

"What's the matter with you, Claire?" Ethan whispered.

"MGSDGDSKGSM" Murmured Vegeta annoyed at what Ethan actually sent a death glare at him.

"Shut it." Ethan said angry now. "For some reason, I know it's your fault."

* * *

Changing scenery:

Lightning was leaning against the wall, still slightly winded. Serah had never scolded her that way. She then heard footsteps and met her sister's face.

"What's the matter, Serah?" Lightning inquired.

"I should ask the same sis." Serah said. "But first, sorry for yelling at you."

Serah whimpered a bit and Lightning hugged her

"It's not your fault." Lightning comforted her. "It's just its personal and didn't want Ethan to know, he...might make fun of me."

"Oh sis." Serah giggled at this and Lightning pouted. "Ethan would never do that."

Lightning snickered at this.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Lightning pleaded with the puppy dog pout.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Serah swore.

"Remember when I met him?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, since that day, you asked him to call you Lightning and started all of this." Serah reminisced of that day.

"It's because I actually offered him my friendship and..." She clenched her fists tightly. "He just rubbed it in my face without a care! That jerk!"

Serah was shell-shocked at this.

"Sis, I...I didn't know." Serah hugged her sister tightly.

* * *

Leaving the emotive sisters for a while we return to the infirmary. In that precise moment Aqua enters:

"Hey guys." She greeted and saw Ethan glaring at spike-head. "What's the matter?"

Ethan noticed Aqua and sighed.

"Sorry Aqua." He explained. "Vegeta just screwed up somehow."

Ethan ignored Vegeta's reply and Aqua sweat dropped.

"Then you don't want me to cure him too?" She asked.

"Cure?" Ethan mused and hit him "Duh! Your Cura spell!"

"Yup!" She beamed.

"Thanks!" He winced a bit at the pain. "But let him like that a bit more, think of it of a lesson he has to learn."

She nodded.

"Curaga!" Aqua casted and Ethan's wounds healed, leaving him like he had not been hurt at all.

"Thanks!" Then he looked at Vegeta. "See ya later, Totodile!"

Both left the infirmary, leaving Vegeta in a very **-off mood.

"He really has issues." Ethan said.

"Maybe he should get married." Aqua joked and Ethan snorted.

"Thankfully I wasn't drinking anything." Ethan chuckled, trying to stifle his laughter. "Or I'd have spilled it from my nose."

"That'd have been funny." Aqua then motioned him to follow her. "Karai asked me to show you the Batcave and you know better than to..."

"I know and don't want to face that again." He cringed at the memory. "Lead the way, milady."

"Oh my, I didn't know you were a gentleman." She had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I'm full of surprises." He chuckled and both left to meet the bat's lair.

* * *

Now we go the one of the living rooms. Lita, Shadow and Diana are chatting.

"How bad is he?" Lita asked.

"Just enough for no one to envy his position right now." The girls cringed at this.

"We should see if he's calm enough." Diana stated. "Serah asked us, after all."

The two looked at each other and nodded following Diana to the infirmary

The trio arrives to the infirmary, where the downed saiyan lay.

"Vegeta, are you calm now?" Shadow asked to which Vegeta just released a breath.

"He seems so to me." Lita added.

"I'll go for Aqua then." Diana said and started to leave. "I guess she's with Ethan and with Bruce."

"Who?" Shadow and Lita asked.

"Batman," Diana sighed. "You'll have to learn that sooner or later."

* * *

Several minutes later, both girls came back.

"Finally you doused off, it seems." Aqua said and lifted her Keyblade. "Curaga!"

When the spell is cast, Vegeta is healed. But before he could say a word, Aqua bonked him in the head with the Keyblade and grabbed him his shirt, pulling him closer as to whisper to him.

"Take this lesson to heart." She then said icily. "I know what happened, Claire and Serah are two of my best friends, mess with them and I'll make what Karai did to you seem compared to what I'll do."

She then released him and left, leaving a huffing Vegeta, although pale and a dumbfounded Shadow and Diana.

* * *

Leaving the now berated Vegeta, we return to Batcave.

"This place is amazing!" Ethan said.

"Thank you for the praise." Batman said.

"What else do you have in here?" Ethan inquired.

"There's the Batcomputer, which processing speed surpasses several supercomputers in the world" Batman explained. "Along with the Batmobile, lab and some souvenirs..."

"Souvenirs?" He asked and then pointed to the stuff in question. "From what?"

"My battles." He pointed out. "From the villains I have faced."

"Sure you've faced a lot." He had sweat drop at the sheer number of stuff.

"I'll need you to give me some data of yours, Ethan." Batman said as he sat in front of his PC.

"What for?" Ethan was surprised at this.

"In case we have to face each other due manipulation or something else." Batman assured him.

"Isn't that being a bit paranoiac?" Ethan cringed at his glare.

"Believe me, it has happened before." He confessed. "Besides; Diana, Karai and Aqua already did, understanding why I do this..."

Ethan pondered a few moments and then sighed.

"If it can be used to help, okay, but..." He paused for a bit. "Make sure no one else gets this, ok?"

"You have my word." He then began typing as Ethan begins to tell him.

"Okay, my weakness is having the pride of a Saiyan running through my veins to fight a strong opponent, saiyan-like behavior of eating food and sensitive ears from ultra-violet sounds like for example like Supersonic attacks, Metal Sound and others high sounds." Ethan explained.

"I can see why Vegeta always wants to fight opponents." Batman said in a not amusement tone.

Ethan then continues "As for my strengths are having Saiyan strength, super speed, control time and space called Chaos Control like Shadow, able to sense power levels, suppress my power levels, increase my power levels rapidly, a teleportation called Instant Transmission, can also mimic the voice of anyone in other words precise muscle movement, and like Vegeta I can get stronger after surviving a near-death experience through extreme injury to my body then when my body recuperates, I grow much stronger than I was previously, my body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as I have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength and possess a greater deal of durability to damage.

"Is that all?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, even my most embarrassing moment..." Ethan blushed at that.

"I should tell you something." Batman said. "That was not really necessary."

"What?" Ethan freaked out. "Then why did you ask for it?"

"Blackmail material." Batman joked.

"You're evil..." Ethan glared at him and then remembered something. "Would you know about those people? Their suits were weird."

"Indeed I do. Their name is Team Galactic." Batman began. "Their objective is to create a new universe or at least is what they have been told."

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan inquired.

"Look at this man." He showed him a photo of Cyrus in his computer. "This man is the leader, the one you fought were Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, the three generals and the scientist Charon."

"That guy looks like he got something stuck and can't get it out."Batman sweat dropped at Ethan's jibe, even if it was accurate.

"That he does." Batman spoke. "What he hasn't told them is that wants the guardians to create chains to bind Dialga and Palkia themselves!"

"The legendaries of Time and Space?" Ethan asked shocked. "Is the guy nuts?"

"And you haven't heard the best part." The grin on Batman's face unnerved Ethan. "He wants to bind them in order to create a universe of his own, without spirit at all."

Ethan shook his head at this.

"Its official, the guy's a nut job!" He snickered and then asked. "How do you have all this information?"

"I have several informants and sources." Batman said. "I'm not called one of the greatest detectives for nothing."

"Showoff." Ethan then got up. "You should eat something, let's go."

"Does he ever stop eating?" Bats thought as he followed the saiyan boy.

* * *

Leaving the Batcave, we return the frozen warehouse. In here, Mr. Freeze is seeing his invention come to completion.

"How is the progress going, Wilson?" Freeze asked to a mustached-man covered in winter gear.

He rubbed his nose and then spoke.

"The production of Freezoids is up to schedule, sir." He then looked at the folder in his hands and elaborated. "Soon, the army shall be complete and operational."

Freeze gave an icy look at him.

"How soon can they be tested?" Freeze asked.

"A few hours." He sneezed due the cold. "A day at most."

"Then work faster." he said and left. "Soon my plan shall begin."

And so the coldest of winters will soon strike Nexus city...

* * *

As the sun was setting in the horizon, our heroes decided to watch a movie.

"Hey guys!" Ethan said. "What about we watch a movie or something else?"

They pondered the question and gave a unanimous nod as answer.

"What should we see?" Shadow asked.

"Horror!" Was one choice but ultimately humor won, due to Karai going out for a walk.

So Ethan took the F Troop DVD from the shelf and played it. Serah and Lita were laughing their hearts out and even Lightning snickered at this. Vegeta just snorted at their reaction only to meet glares from Lightning, Aqua and unexpectedly, Serah, shutting him up; he was thankful that Karai wasn't in there or...

Everyone was so engrossed in the TV show that they jumped at the sound of the front door slamming open. Putting pause to the DVD, they rushed there to find Karai shivering. Ethan quickly gave her a coat so she could get warmed up.

"Karai, why were you shivering?" Ethan asked.

"Haven't you seen outside?" Karai pointed to the window. "It's actually snowing!"

Everyone noticed that it was snowing indeed.

"That's weird." Lita put a finger in her chin. "It's summer after all..."

"What in the name of the goddesses..." Diana's reply was cut by a beeping sound. "It's Batman."

"Diana, put the news on the TV." Batman requested.

"Why..." She began but just left to the room and put them on.

The news showed the city being covered in ice and strange machines were the responsible for it (they look like the sentinels from the Matrix just an icy blue color).

"What the..." Everyone uttered at this revelation.

"Bruce, is the one at fault who I think it is?" Diana questioned the bat.

"Indeed Diana." Batman said. "Freeze."

"Freeze?" Asked Vegeta, coming of the glare-induced silence. "What kind of name is that?"

"Diana, please put the speaker on." Batman asked the princess which she complied to.

"His real name is Victor Fries." Batman began. "He used to be a scientist until he got hit by a crio-solution."

"Shouldn't that have killed him?" Lightning inquired. ""The human body can't withstand such cold.

"That's a good observation, Claire." Bats said. "But somehow he adapted to it and mutated. Now his body needs to keep cold or..."

"He'll overheat and melt like a lollipop?" Serah added her two cents making everyone sweat drop (communicator included) at her innocent question.

"Yeah, like that Serah." He said a bit worried. "But there's something that I don't get."

"The Great Detective doesn't get something?" Shadow snickered. "Arceus help us all."

"Don't make me say your secret, Shadow." Batman's tone was colder than the weather, which Shadow cringed at. Luckily Ethan saved him.

"What is it, Batman?" Ethan asked in a serious tone while Shadow gave him a thumbs-up in gratitude.

"The robots." He explained. "They seem out of place, not to mention he hasn't asked for a ransom or something similar."

"Think he's going for a bigger Magikarp?" Lita pondered.

"That's the most logical explanation." Batman released a breath. "The question is what?"

"Whatever it is, we can't let it succeed." Ethan vowed.

"Well said, Ethan." Karai was proud of her friend/son figure.

"I know." He flashed a smile. "We got to stop him."

"Come down to the Batcave, we have plans to discuss." Batman said and cut the feed.

* * *

After that, they left the room and went into the bat's den. After a long time deliberating, they decided their course of action.

"Do we agree on the plan?" Diana asked.

"I still don't get why I have to stay in here?" Lightning huffed.

"We've been through this, Lightning." Batman sighed. "Someone has to keep guard in here. That's why you, your sister and Shadow will stay in here."

"But..." Lightning wanted to continue, but she was interrupted by Aqua.

"Claire, look at it this way."She explained her friend. "You get to spend time with your sister and stay away from...certain characters..."

She sent a doom glare at Vegeta while promising lots of pain with the Keyblade in her hands. Vegeta wasn't scared, really, he was just...being cautious.

Lightning got the message and nodded, eliciting a smile from her sister. Everything settled; they departed to freeze Mr. Freeze in his tracks.

"Now we all agree?" Batman asked getting nods from everyone. "That means we'll break into two teams."

"As for what reason?" Vegeta asked.

"If we march altogether we won't be able to stop Freeze or save the people." Diana explained. "So..."

A light bulb appeared over Aqua's head.

"I get it!" Aqua boasted. "That way we can stop the robots and Freeze at the same time!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Serah said like a TV host, which made Lightning sweat drop.

"Anyways..." Batman said, regaining order. "Vegeta, Ethan and Aqua will engage the robots."

"Good." Vegeta snorted. "I have anger to release and those tin cans will be perfect."

"Works for us." Ethan and Aqua said.

"Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter, Diana and I will go for Freeze." Batman elaborated, which made Ethan snicker a bit. "Something you'd want to share, Ethan?"

"You know Bats." He controlled his laughter "If I didn't know how serious you are, I'd think you just did that arrangement so you could get the girls."

A glare from Batman and a little laugh, our heroes departed the Batcave, Bats and Lita in the Batwing, Shadow and Diana in the invisible plane, Aqua in the armor and glider, and finally the two Saiyans left flying on their own. May we pray they can stop Freeze dastardly scheme in time.

* * *

As our team flies to stop Freeze, we focus on the Batwing where two of the heroes have a conversation.

"Can I ask you something, Batman?" Lita asked the masked bat.

"About what, Jupiter?" Batman answered with a question.

"About Freeze and the last time you fought him." She then entered serious mode. "I was able to notice some disbelief in your voice when you said his name."

Batman looked at her and let out an almost imperceptible smirk.

"You would make a great detective, Jupiter." Batman admitted and said girl blushed at the praise. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Lita began to pay attention at Batman's tale.

"First of all, he had that accident since he wanted to save his wife, Nora Fries, who was suffering from a rare disease." He began. "But something went wrong."

"Did she die?" Lita asked, suppressing a gasp.

"No, in fact, she was cured and waited for him." Batman sighed. "But Freeze discovered that the 'immortality' given to him by his condition, was actually deteriorating and destroying his body."

"So he was dying?" Lita questioned.

"Almost. He was able to save his head." Batman spoke. "Although, this drove him to the edge."

"A question." Lita said. "If his wife was cued, why didn't he go to her? Didn't he love her?"

"That he did." Batman said in a deadpan. "But his new state made him believe he couldn't have a relationship anymore; thus she moved on and his heart completely froze. Thus he decided to make everyone suffer as he did."

Lita continued to listen while feeling a bit of pity for him.

"But he committed a huge mistake." Lita cringed when he clenched his fists. "He messed with people dear to me."

"Finally I was able to stop the reverse fusion bomb he wanted to use to freeze Gotham and thought him dead in a huge pillar of ice..." Batman told her. "That's until now."

Lita held one of Batman's hands and looked at his eyes.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Was her oath.

"Thank you, Jupiter." Batman thanked her.

"Though there's something that bothers me." Lita confessed.

"What?" He said.

"If he was frozen and all..." Lita ponder. "How did he get out, not to mention where he got the parts for the robots."

Batman was awed at her deduction.

"I was just thinking the same, you're good." Batman complimented her. "It seems someone is helping Freeze from the shadows, but the question is...Who?"

* * *

Going back to Nexus city, half of it is already frozen. Hovering above the frosting City, was a much larger Freezoid, with Freeze on top of it.

"Go my creations."He told to the bots. "Go and make this place into an iced wasteland."

He pressed a sequence of buttons and the Freezoid, dubbed Leviathan, went down until it touched the floor where Freeze dropped from it; he then noticed one of his Ice Maidens (don't know if that's their name) approached him.

"Master, the process has been completed in a 75 percent..." She began but stopped when she noticed something in the sky. "What is that?"

Freeze turned to where she was pointing, noticing several objects approaching from the sky. He gained a scowl and a maniacal look as he recognized one of them.

"So you've come Batman." He hissed. "I'll make sure this is our last encounter."

Seeing our heroes, Freeze immediately types a command on his wrist which makes all the Freezoids and the Leviathan to gather where he was, carrying along more of the Ice Maidens.

"Now, point our guns to the intruders and make them fall!" Freeze barked as the boys and girls did as told.

* * *

Up in the skies, the heroes were about to meet the Freezing beams.

"Evasive maneuver!" Batman ordered as the Batwing and Invisible Plane did several stunts while Ethan, Vegeta and Aqua had more freedom of movement and were able to evade quicker. Seeing that the sole beams wouldn't be able to stop, Freeze commanded the Freezoids to attack them sans the Leviathan.

"Diana. Let me out." She raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm more helpful in fighting them than in here."

She pressed a button (don't know how she finds them) and opened the cockpit allowing the hedgehog to go out.

"Good luck!" She cried out, with Shadow giving a thumb up in response.

After this Batman and Diana engage the auto-pilot in their respective ships and ejected from them; Batman gliding down with his cape while Lita was helped by Diana since she couldn't fly.

And the showdown for Nexus city begins, who shall be victorious and who will be frozen?

The battle raged in the skies as Vegeta, Ethan, Aqua and Shadow battled the Freezoids who thanks to their advanced AI were able to dodge and attack in coordinated patterns which made the battle difficult to our heroes.

"Come on!" Shouted Vegeta. "Is that all you've got?"

"What he said!" Ethan yelled and started to pummel more of them.

Shadow sweat dropped at the two Saiyans agreed for once only to gaze at 3 Freezoids coming at him.

"Just tin cans." He muttered and used Chaos Control to move at unbelievable speeds and pummel them from several directions.

"Leave something to me guys!" Aqua called as she used her glider to shoot lightning and fire orbs to the robots, effectively crippling them and making them fall.

But before they could even celebrate, a louder rumble was heard and the Leviathan appeared in front of them, poised to destroy the threats to its master.

"Now the boss comes up!" Ethan was pumped. "Prepare to sink, calamari!"

Shadow, Aqua and Vegeta sweat dropped and sighed at this, but nevertheless joined the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ground, Lita and Diana were to face head-on Freeze and his ice maidens. But before they can attack, Batman comes from behind Freeze and tries to tackle him only for his head to turn backwards and sending a punch at him.

Funny thing was his hand actually detached from his body and socked the Dark Knight in the face and then reattaching to his wrist lead by an invisible force.

"Like it, Batman?" Freeze taunted him. "I got a few more improvements from a friend."

"Who is your 'friend'?" Batman tried to get the info.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He hissed and detached his hand again, only this time it was held by a cord with several spikes coming from it and he didn't like what he saw.

"Missiles!" Batman yelled. "Look out!"

Freeze shot the missiles and once they detonated there was no explosion but were they did it became a pillar of ice. Freeze then lunged at Batman with Nitrogen, propelled boots.

"He's like a Swedish knife!" Lita cried as she and Diana held their ground against the Ice Maidens.

"We have to hang on and beat him." Batman said.

"Or the city will be lost!" The three proclaimed as they charged.

* * *

Even with the Leviathan's humongous size, the mechanical monster was no Slowpoke. It was able to dodge and counterattack the betraying its size and weight.

"Oh, come on!" Ethan sighed. "How can it move that fast?"

"How the heck I'm supposed to know?" Yelled the spiky-head. "We can't even land a clean hit on it!"

"If only we could make it stop somehow." Aqua said, getting the attention of a certain black hedgehog.

After dodging several of its tentacles, the hedgehog escaped and reunited with them.

"Guys, I have a plan to get rid of ugly here." He pointed his thumb to the Leviathan.

"Suggestions are accepted." Ethan said.

"Don't say and just do it!" Vegeta groaned getting another key strike to his head from Aqua.

Shadow smiled at Aqua and flew near the Leviathan. When the mechanic creature looked at him, it lunged at him, ready to tear him into pieces; Shadow's only response was a smirk and his right hand rising in front of him.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled and the Leviathan froze in mid-air, like if someone had pushed the pause button. "Now!"

They didn't waste time; Vegeta began to fly around the creature, giving a hailstorm of kicks and punches so fast that it actually started to heat the metal.

"Aqua!" Ethan called to her. "Use Blizzaga and I'll use Hydro-Cannon!"

"What for?" The Keyblade master asked.

"Trust me!" Ethan said. "Vegeta, Move!"

The saiyan reluctantly did so as Ethan gathers energy to form a large blue water ball and shoots it from his hand while Aqua uses Blizzaga magic to hit the superheated metal making it creak. Aqua realized was they were achieving.

"Now comes the fire again!" Aqua exclaimed. "Ethan use Overheat!"

He did so by having his body turns a faint blue and blue-white fireball is formed in his palm. He then releases a powerful blue-white spiraling beam is released from his palm as she used Firaga and Thundaga. The resulting conflict of temperatures and the swelling and depression of the metal took the tool on the Leviathan making it crumble from the sky!

"We did it!" Ethan and Aqua cheered on.

"I helped too." Shadow said, finally releasing his chaos control.

"Thanks Shadow." Both complimented him.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Vegeta groaned.

"Okay, thank you..." Ethan and Aqua said, but Aqua added something else. "...spike-head!"

A vein mark appeared on his head and his left eyebrow seemed to have a tick.

"Let's leave the remarks for later." Shadow defused the situation. "It seems Batman and the others need help."

He pointed below at the battle with the Ice maidens and Freeze.

"Let's go or the bat's going to croak." Ethan joked. "And then Diana and Sailor Jupiter will be in more trouble."

Sharing a small chuckle, they dived down to help their friends against the madman.

* * *

As our sky bound heroes rushed to the action, the ones in the ground were in the middle of it. As Batman kept dodging and outwitting the Swedish knife... I mean Freeze; our heroines were busy dealing with The Ice Maidens. Thankfully, due the skills of both fighters, the Maidens have been reduced to only two.

But unknown to Lita, one of them had been hiding away, waiting for the chance. As soon as that chance appeared, she fired with the gun at the unaware Lita, but that try was thwarted by Diana and her enchanted Bracelets which sent the blast back and froze her.

"Thanks Diana!" Lita thanked the Amazonian princess. "That was too close for comfort!"

This little distraction was enough for the two remaining maidens to point their weapons and would have for a swishing sound.

"What the..." One of them said as she noted a key-shaped object rushing to them, giving them no time to react as it knocked out their weapons and going back where it came from. Unfortunately when they reacted, they were facing two angry heroines.

"Hello..." They said as Diana raised her fist and Lita lifted her leg. "...and goodbye!"

The force behind the punch and kick were enough to send bot Ice maidens to Lala land.

"Nice punch!" Lita complimented.

"Nice kick!" Diana did so too. "What was that thing?"

"Thing?" A voice said. "I'll tell you the Keyblade is not a thing!"

"So it was you, Aqua." Diana flinched a bit at Aqua's glare. "Sorry for the 'thing' part."

Aqua's glare was gone as the last of the heroes arrived.

"Now that we're all here." Ethan said. "Let's help the bat with the human popsicle."

Everyone sweat dropped at Ethan's joke but nevertheless charged to help their comrade.

* * *

Things didn't look up for Batman since Freeze's new tricks kept him at the defensive. He let out a growl when he realized he had been cornered.

"End of the line Batman..." He began to say only to be sent flying due five kicks given to his back.

"Not so fast!" Ethan yelled to Freeze.

"Bruce, are you ok?" Diana went to help the bat.

"Thanks for the save." He replied. "Now we have to deal with Freeze."

With these words everyone prepared for battle. With all the heroes together, it was now Freeze who was in a tight spot. But thanks to a titanic ice blast coming from his chest he was able to fend them off for a moment. Too bad he couldn't use it twice in a row.

"I'll show that boaster despair." Freeze though and pointed his gun at Ethan, keen on freezing him.

He fired at the unaware Ethan, but a certain sailor scout realized what he was going to do and sprang into action.

"Ethan, move!" Lita screamed as he pushed the saiyan out of the way.

"What was that...?" Ethan's response was cut due seeing Lita's state. She had been trapped in mid-air, frozen completely. This visage made him feel one emotion...ANGER.

"FREEZE!" Ethan yelled and glared hatefully at the deranged scientist. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Ethan's anger caused him caused to unleash a great wave of power which began to shatter the ground and some of the ice around. Aqua seemed scared for a reason.

"If he keeps on like that, his anger will consume and he'll lose himself to the darkness!" Aqua summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at him, only to be stopped by Vegeta. "What are you doing?"

"Listen very well, girl." He said with a glare. "The brat is not a weakling to lose himself like that and if he does...I'll stop him."

Aqua was awed and surprised at Vegeta's words.

Freeze for the first time in a long time he could feel one thing: Pure, unbridled fear. Before he could even blink, Ethan pounded him with a combo and speed that seemed to rival or even surpass that Vegeta's against the Leviathan. He ended it with a combo of Close Combat and Flare Blitz which Freeze feebly tried to deny with his gun but it was to no avail as his power and rage created a flaming explosion that forced Aqua to cast a Reflega spell. As soon as the smoke cleared, they realized the whole place had been thawed, even Lita who was now blissfully unconscious.

Ethan took a breath to calm himself down and shivered when he saw Freeze. Most parts of his body were melted and his helmet seemed to crack, letting the cold escape.

"It burns!" Freeze yelled in agony as Batman watched in sympathy.

Looking at his weapon, he made a decision and threw it Batman.

"He's too hot, I'll need some help." Batman said as he and Aqua pointed their weapons at him.

"Count me too." Ethan said downcast. "I didn't mean to go that far."

Nodding, they aimed their weapons and Ice Beam to Freeze and fired, effectively trapping him in a thick iceberg.

"It's over at last..." Ethan said. He looked at Lita who was free and had fainted.

Everyone sans Ethan and Lita who were out cold, sighed in relief. Finally Diana decided to speak.

"Who would have known Freeze would do something like that?" Diana inquired.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Throwing his weapon at Batman so he could save him." Diana explained. "He knew he was putting his life on Batman's hands knowing he could've let him die and yet..."

"He didn't." Aqua interjected. "Freeze knew Batman had the right to let him die, we all had it and by the expression on his face; I'd dare say he is as surprised of our reaction."

"Maybe the kid thawed something else than the ice." Said Vegeta in a moment of lucidity leaving everyone awed at it.

"That was deep, spike head." Aqua said without any of the former remarks.

"Whatever." Vegeta snorted and looked away.

As this happened, Batman was thinking what to do with Freeze...

After helping the people of Nexus city and finding a way to take Freeze's Iceberg back to one of his lab to extract the information needed out of him, our heroes prepared to go back to Karai's home.

"Isn't he heavy?" Shadow asked to Diana who was carrying an unconscious Ethan.

"He is not." She then smiled. "Counting how much he eats."

"That he does." Aqua pointed and turned to watch Vegeta carrying Lita the same way.

"Why do I have to do this?" Vegeta yelled and was bonked in the head via Keyblade.

"Because I asked you." She said and the whispered in his ear. "If you do this, I'll be able to get you some good points with Karai; I haven't forgotten what you said before."

Vegeta's eyes winded, and then he snorted and kept going.

"What did you tell him?" Asked Batman.

"Nothing of importance." She nonchalantly said and then thought. 'Maybe if you show this side, you could start over again with Claire.'

And as soon they got to their respective transports, they left to recover and face a new adventure!

* * *

As our heroes leave to rest, we relocate to an underground location. In this place there seem to be several computers and gadgets that seemed to belong in a military environment; thought this place was not military, it sure was for battle. More so, since this place seemed to reek of evil.

In front on a supercomputer, there's an old man who has dark pink hair and mustache (which is in a funny shape) typing furiously until a message interrupts his job.

"Who dares...?" He started to rant only to clamp it down once he saw who it was. "...greetings, boss."

The man who appeared in the screen was wearing a dark orange tuxedo, but his face was shadowed. At his side was a Persian who he was petting.

"Dr. Namba, have the results on or 'mutual friend' arrived?" Asked the man to the now named doctor.

"Indeed, Master Giovanni." He explained to the now revealed leader of Team Rocket. "Thankfully, I made Freeze's suit to withstand overbearing temperatures, but to say it was melted in several places..."

"Do you say these 'heroes' are strong?" Giovanni said the word heroes with mockery.

"They are to be a force to be reckoned with. But don't worry..." Namba said with evil glee. "Once we finish with the date we'll be unstoppable!"

"Make it be, Namba." Giovanni said and cut the feed.

As soon as Giovanni cut the feed, Namba turned to the grunts in his lab.

"Get back to work!" He yelled. "And fast!"

Dark times seemed to enclose around our heroes...


	4. The Haunted Mansion

**Episode 3: The Haunted Mansion**

It has been three weeks since Freeze's defeat and our heroes had some reprieve in the from of no threats during this time.

As Ethan slept in his bed after the Freeze battle and his rage-induced attack, he didn't realize three figures creeping towards it.

"How can he be still asleep?" One of them with pink hair said.

"He spent too much energy." The blue-head said. "and emotionally exhausted too."

"That rage took his toll on him". The tallest and black-haired explained and then sighed at the mischievous twinkle in the others eyes. "What are you planning, Claire, Aqua?"

"Nothing Diana..." They sang together. "Just preventing him from slacking off."

Diana tried to glare at them, but unfortunately the mischievousness was infectious so...

"Oh well." She said. "Let's try."

And so the three girls entered the room and tried many things to wake him up. Lightning tried to shock him with some lightning, but the only result was his hair spiking everywhere and annoyed Lightning. Next came Aqua with a combination of Blizzaga and waterbending technique that she had learned with a girl named Katara but to no avail; even if it had been such a sudden attack. Last was Diana clanging her metal wrist guards so hard Aqua and Lightning had to cover their ears and not even that stopped the slumbering Ethan.

"How can he be still asleep?" Lightning and Aqua yelled while Diana had a pensive look. "What are you thinking?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but..." Diana had that look on her eyes, the one that meant business. "Claire, Aqua, please pull away the covers."

The two girls gave her a wary look.

"You want him to wake up or not?" Both girls scrambled at their asked duty at the sight of Diana's Amazon glare.

Thankfully for the girls, Ethan had a loose shirt and pants, so he was covered enough, sans his navel.

"If he doesn't wake up with this, I don't know what to do." Diana said proceeded to trace his navel with her right index finger, including the fingernail which unfortunately for Ethan, was his most ticklish spot. That really woke him up in a laughter fit but when he saw Diana's face, he paled and scrambled to the top of his bed.

"Told you it'd work." She smirked at the gaping faces of her accomplices.

"Who taught you to do that?" Lightning pointed a sly finger at her.

"My mother, Hippolyta." Diana smugly said.

"Your mother is evil." Aqua pointed with a pout which Diana answered with a giggle.

"She has her moments." She spoke and looked at Ethan who was scowling. "What's the matter?"

"It's true what I've heard." He spoke.

"What?" The three girls asked.

"The females are deadlier than males anytime." He joked, now fully woken up. The ladies giggled while Lightning snickered at this. "Now that I'm up it's time for..."

Unfortunately, before Ethan could say breakfast, the communicator beeped. It was Batman.

"Ethan, good to see you up." Batman said in his normal tone. "I need you and the others here in the Batcave."

"What about breakfast?" Ethan whined and Bats glared.

"That''ll have to wait." He sighed and his new tone worried Ethan. "This is more important."

He then cut the feed. Ethan sighed and the foursome left to see what was that all about.

Ethan and the girls ha just arrived to the Batcave when they met with the others.

"Sis!" Serah squealed and hugged Lightning. "You woke Ethan up! Congratulations!"

Lightning giggled and then rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank sis, though Diana did most of the job." Ethan blushed at this.

"Ethan, how did she wake you up?" Serah asked.

"I...rather not say..." Ethan said, completely flustered, Serah pouted but then laughed at his face.

"Too bad you won't tell us, Ethan." Another familiar voice was heard. He saw it belonged to a tall brown-haired girl with a plaid white shirt and green skirt who was walking at Vegeta and Karai's side.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ethan asked dumbfounded as how this girl was in here.

"Silly boy." She patted his head. "I'm Sailor Jupiter."

"Prove it." He challenged and she smirked pulling out a pen.

"Jupiter Power!" She yelled and transformed into said Sailor Scout, making Ethan and even Vegeta to widen their eyes and drop their jaws.

"You weren't kidding." Ethan sweatdropped and then smirked. "So what's your name then?"

"Lita Kino." She said proudly. "Martial Arts Master."

"With the moves you pulled back there, no kidding. So are you feeling after the fight with Freeze?" He asked, "I'm feeling very fine." she answered with a smile for his concern for her as Ethan shook the hand she offered and then they started to go, only for Ethan stopping Diana.

"What's the matter, Ethan?" Diana asked warily.

"How did you know my ticklish spot?" Ethan glared at her and she shrugged it off.

"I guessed." She said with a playful smirk and then continued to where Batman was leaving a confused Ethan to follow her.

* * *

Later with the Bat:

"Good to know everyone's here." Batman said since Shadow had arrived earlier.

"What was so important we missed breakfast?" Ethan asked making the bat sigh.

"There has been several disappearances in the last two weeks in the Arklay forest near Raccoon city." He explained.

"Has any of the missing people appeared?" Serah asked, worried by them.

"Yes, but..." Batman seemed to hesitate, it didn't last long. "I'll show you the reason why of skipping breakfast and Claire...cover Serah's eyes."

When the images appeared, even Vegeta had the need to lurch. Several corpses in different states of mutilation were shown, the most gruesome detail was that all seemed to have bite marks along missing flesh. After setting down, Ethan spoke.

"Who the heck...did that!" Ethan fought the nausea.

"I do not know." Batman seemed disturbed too. "But the RPD has asked us to send someone to help the S.T.A.R.S. teams."

"Who will go?" Diana asked.

"Serah is a no-go." Batman said seeing Lightning sent him a 'thank you' look. "Can you stay with her, Shadow?"

"Will do, batboy." Shadow smirked at the twitching eyebrow of the masked hero.

"Why can't I go, sis?" Serah asked and met her sister's pleading eyes.

"Please just stay, Serah." She begged. Lightning only begged her when the situation was TOO serious.

"O..ok sis...I promise." Serah said and a small smile appeared in Lightning's lips.

"With that settled, I think the rest of us should go." Batman spoke.

"Isn't that too much, flying rat?" Vegeta scoffed and was hit hard in the head by none other than Aqua and Lightning whose glares were murderous.

"Did you or did you not see those images, dimwit?" They asked in a no nonsense tone, which made the saiyan cringe as the images played back. Sure, he wasn't above maiming but that was over the fence.

"I'm shutting up." Vegeta uttered.

"Good then. Shadow, take care of of Serah and the place." Batman expressed. "And Serah..."

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the right.

"Don't touch anything in the cave while I'm not here." He knew she was serious, but there was some dangerous stuff in here.

"MMM, okay!" She cheerfully stated.

"I just hope this mission is better than the training mission." Ethan reminisced.

"What happened there?" Diana and Lightning asked to which Karai cringed.

"It was a stealth mission to hide in a Primeape filled forest." Answered Karai. "But Ethan slipped from one of the trees we were hiding and..."

"And what?" The girls were eager to know.

"He fell and stepped on the tail of a baby Mankey..." Karai seemed far away as she remembered

FLASHBACK POWER ACTIVATE!

_The baby Mankey just shrieked in pain as Ethan fell on its tail. The child's shriek alerted every Primeape in the area and they gathered around him, each with an evil look in their eyes._

_"Ah..." Ethan was silently praying for his life. "Sorry?"_

_Too bad Arceus seemed to be on vacation since all he got was a beating from all the Primeapes while Karai could only watch in horror and cringing at his screams of pain. When the Primeapes left, he was bloodied, battered and bruised; hadn't he has saiyan heritage, he'd been dead. Funny thing was, it seemed like Primeapes were running in circles around his dizzy head._

FLASHBACK POWER DEACTIVATE!

"That bad?" Diana and Lightning cringed at the tale while Serah hugged Ethan.

After getting everything ready and contacting the R.P.D, our heroes left; Lita left with Batman in the Batwing, Karai and Lightning left with Diana in her invisible jet, Aqua donned her armor and left in her glider while Vegeta and Ethan left flying. To Ethan's chagrin, this mission would not not be better than the stealth one, but worse...

Thanks to their abilities and transportation they arrived to Raccoon City in a couple of hours. After "parking" the Batwing and the Invisible Plane and reuniting with the others, they stepped into the Arklay Mountains.

Once they were deep into the forest, Aqua grabbed her head and summoned her Keyblade.

"What's the matter, Aqua?" Ethan asked concerned.

"It's this place." Aqua strained to say. "Everything around here it's foul and reeks of...death."

They kept close to each other until Lita's foot made contact with something slimy. When Lita looked down to see what it was, she screamed. It barely looked like like a human being.

"Is that.. a corpse?" Lightning shakily asked, grabbing her nose, to block the stench.

"Or what's left of it..." Even Vegeta couldn't give a snide remark.

"By the goddesses..." Diana couldn't tell how sick this was.

Even Batman seemed affected by this, but stiffened when he heard a twig crack.

"Somethings near." He hushed them and then they came.

They were Dobermans, but they had skin peeling off their bodies and a blood lusting look in their eyes. Without warning the pack of 10 Cerberi lunged against our heroes. Thankfully, they were able to fend most of them without a single scratch.

"Quick! This way!" Aqua yelled to her comrades. "I can feel several life signals!"

Trusting the Keyblade Master, they ran, occasionally using covering fire to keep the Cerberi at bay. Their efforts were rewarded when they got sight of an abandoned mansion. Finding it oddly unlocked, they entered and barricaded it.

As soon as they got their breaths back, Ethan spoke.

"That was nuts!" He expressed. "Though I have a strange feeling."

"What would it be, Ethan?" Lightning asked while trying to get Lita out of a panic attack.

"I got the feeling we just stepped out of the pan into the fire." His ominous words struck a chill in their bodies.

Ethan would regret he was right...

"The place looks big." Lightning whistled. "Whoever owns it must be loaded!"

"Do you know where we are?" Diana asked Batman who pulled something akin to a GPS.

"According to the satellite, this is the Spencer Mansion" Batman explained. "Owned by Umbrella Inc.'s CEO, Ozwell Spencer."

"Then he is loaded." Apported Lightning which made most of them facefault.

"If it's that big, should we split up?" Ethan asked before getting suffocated by Lita.

"No way I'm going alone in here." Her hold was so tight, it was asphyxiating Ethan.

"Didn't...say...alone..." Ethan fainted from the lack of air and his soul started to leave from his mouth.

"Lita, I think you killed him..." Aqua pointed out and Lita let him go, apologizing all the while.

"I know how to make him react." Lightning had an evil gleam in her eyes. "Oh Diana!"

Before the princess made a step, Ethan was up and was sweating.

"That was mean, Claire." Ethan glared at the pink-head and then sighed. "But it had to be done."

"Then what did you mean wimp?" Vegeta retorted.

"I meant we'll have to split in teams, spike-head." Ethan felt an accomplishment making the prince of saiyans to be mad.

"I can see the logic on that." Said Batman. "That way we can help each other. I can guess you all have your communicators."

Everyone nodded at his. After several minutes of deliberation, they split in 4 teams: Batman and Diana, Aqua and Ethan, Lita and Vegeta and finally Karai and Lightning.

"Anything you find, communicate it to the others." Batman said. "Oh and Ethan..."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Don't do anything rash." Bats said with a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look.

Ethan sweatdropped at this and they went their separate ways.

"Is it me or this place is full of corridors and doors?" Ethan said and opened one of them, seeing a train rushing at him, he hastily closed it.

He then opened another and a tank made its way to him, closing it again in a hurry

"Mirrors, it has to be mirrors!" Ethan reassured himself.

He opened another door and a huge cruise navigated towards him. He smirked at it but paled when it actually came through the door and squashed him, leaving through the door in front of it.

"You were saying?" Aqua giggled at his problem.

"Heavy and painful mirrors..." Said the flat Ethan who put his thumb in his mouth and blew air, thus returning back to normal.

Along their search, they heard a grinding sound in a room.

"You hear that?" Ethan asked to his partner.

"It's behind that door." Aqua motioned to the door where they could hear breathing as well as the other sound.

"Who's there?" A female voice came from the other side of the door.

"Before anything, what's that sound in there?" Ethan asked.

The voice seemed to hesitate,but then it answered.

"The ceiling is gonna fall on me and the door is locked!" Panic was heard on her voice.

"Okay, move away from the door!" Ethan said to her.

"What for?" Was asked.

"Just trust me!" Ethan yelled as steps were heard moving away from it.

Ethan concentrated and released a Focus Punch and Aqua slash with her Keyblade which obliterated the door and someone rushed out of the room as the ceiling in fact came crashing down. It was a woman along her 20's with short brown hair and what looked like Special Forces garments and a beret, all in blue.

"That was too close for comfort." The woman said as she grasped Ethan's hand. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "May I ask your name?"

"Jill, Jill Valentine." Jill introduced herself. "And yours, darling?"

"E...Ethan Tidwell..." He blushed and he gestured to Aqua. "And this is Aqua."

"Thank you again, Ethan, Aqua." She spoke and kissed Ethan on the cheek. "Take it as payment sweety."

Ethan was in bliss but it was short-lived as he felt a HUGE killer intent, it was Aqua's.

"Ahh..." Ethan was not able to respond since Aqua clobbered him with the Keybalde and glared at Jill.

"You know." Her tone was like a blade covered in honey. "We should be seeking the S.T.A.R.S. members instead of flirting."

"I'll take a wild guess and say you're part of Ultimate Defender." Jill returned to serious mode.

"What's it to ya?" Aqua sneered.

"I didn't finish my introduction." Jill said. "I am part of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team."

"Are there any others in here?" Ethan asked, having recovered from the blow.

"Up to what I know there's Chris, Barry and Captain Wesker." Jill said and then lowered her face. "Some others were not so lucky..."

Aqua was taken aback by her sorrow and put a hand on her right shoulder

"We'll find them." Aqua said. "You'll see."

"Now that that's done, I have something to say." Ethan snickered a bit.

"What is it?" Both girls said.

"Good we saved you." Ethan spoke "Or you'd have become a Jill sandwich!"

Both girls sweatdropped and then laughed at Ethan's joke.

With their spirits lifted, our heroes will go deeper into the hellish mansion...

* * *

Leaving Ethan and the Girls, we now focus on Lita and the spiky-head.

"AAACHOOO!" Vegeta sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Lita asked him.

"No, someone called me spike-head, I know it!" Vegeta fumed as his Spike-head senses tingled.

Sighing and a grunt from Vegeta, they continued traversing the halls of the mansion when Vegeta suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Vegeta mumbled and then it was heard again, only this time, it sounded repeated times behind the door at the end of the corridor.

"It sounds like gunshots!" Lita said and prepared for any foe.

The door slammed open and a a girl came out of it, she looked no older than eighteen with said gun in her hands. She quickly kicked the door close, as if trying to stop something from coming in. When Lita put her hand on the girl's shoulder, she turned to her violently and pointed the gun at them.

"Whoa, calm down!" Lita exclaimed while raising her hands. "We mean no harm!"

"Hmph!" Was Vegeta's reply. "Here they come!"

No later than the words escaped the saiyan's lips, the door was swung open and three humanoid creatures came in; they were colored a deep blood-red, soulless eyes and armed with wicked-looking claws and as soon as the creatures caught their scent, they launched themselves with a hungry look in their eyes.

"What are those things?" Lita asked as she dodged one of them. The other girl just kept firing, but they didn't seem to fall. When one of them tried to slash at Vegeta, he just seized by the wrists, with it struggling to get free.

"Don't touch me." He scoffed and using the creature's hands he had seized, he plunged them towards its skull, piercing it and ending its life. The girls didn't have time to enter in shock due the other two creatures still at large; this irked Vegeta.

"Just aim at the head!" He yelled at them.

"Why?" They answered.

"Just do it!" Was his response.

Cringing a bit at the volume, the Brown-haired girl, put a bullet through one of them, effectively killing it while Lita used a lightning-infused kick and blew the head off. Lita was not amused at this. Taking some time to recover and for Lita to empty her stomach, the girl turned to him.

"Thanks." She said to Vegeta. "By the way, who are you people?"

Vegeta glared at her and then answered.

"Vegeta." He uttered.

"Sailor Jupiter." Lita said.

"Wow." She exclaimed. "The name's Rebecca Chambers."

The name lit a bulb on Lita's mind.

"Weren't you with one of the S.T.A.R.S. teams?" Lita asked while Rebecca tensed.

"How do you know that?" She inquired both of them.

"We were sent along with others to find both teams as well deciphering this mystery." Lita finished.

Rebecca watched her, trying to find any deceit in her body language, only to find none.

"Very well, we better stick together." Rebecca said. "This may not be the last thing we find."

"You mean there's more?" Lita seemed scared.

"There may be..." She said. "By the way, I have two questions, one for you and one for Vegeta here."

"Ask away!" Lita said and Vegeta grumbled when Rebecca pointed at him.

"How did you know that attacking their heads would work?" She questioned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Watching too many zombie movies with the brat got that stuck in my head. They did look like zombies." Vegeta answered and Rebecca's eyes widened and a sweatdrop on her head.

"Okay, second question." she pointed to Lita. "Does he have an obsession with vegetables?"

"WHAT?" Yelled the enraged saiyan.

"She's got a point, you know." Lita tried to stifle her giggles. "Maybe who named you had it."

Breathing deeply to calm himself down, he leveled them a glare.

"Let's just get going..." He snarled lowly and the three started their trip

* * *

In another part of the mansion, Karai and Lightning also searched for clues.

"How big is this place?" Lightning asked exasperated.

"Don't know, but you wanna try going outside again?" Karai basked, gaining an 'Are-you-crazy?' look.

"After what happened? No way!" Lightning remembered the dog that tried to bite their faces off.

Karai, thanks to her ninja training, was able to feel something was wrong. Suddenly, the door was blown away by several creatures who could pass as the lovechild of a frog and a gorilla equipped with razor-sharp talons and not-so friendly faces. Screeching in a terrifying way, both creatures leaped towards the girls. intending to make them ribbons.

Unfortunately for them, both girls had quite good reflexes and dodged the swipes, but they couldn't keep dodging forever due the place they had was narrow and with little places to hide.

"There's no option." Karai said with a calculative tone. "It's us or them. Prepare yourself."

"Got it!" The pinkette said and both rushed to the creatures.

What was next could be seen as part of a horror movie. Karai slashed at the creatures with her katana as Lightning did with her Blazefire Saber; two of the creatures jumped at them, only to have their skulls skewered by a katana and Lightning's saber.

"Are those all?" Lightning asked, now even more glad Serah hadn't come.

"I'm not sure..." Karai said.

And she was right, one was missed, taking advantage of their downed guard, it tried to attack, but...

BLAM!

And it fell down with a hole on its head. Both girls turned when they heard the sound to find the creature dead and a young man with black hair and a military-issue uniform, in his hands was a still smoking gun, which had downed the monster.

"That was close." He said, blowing the leftover smoke and holstering the weapon. "Who are you?"

"Look here mister..." Lightning spoke but was interrupted by Karai.

"Lightning, stop." Karai told her. "He's a member of S.T.A.R.S. His name is Chris Redfield."

"How do you know that?" Chris tensed up just in case.

"We among others were sent to help solve the mysterious disappearances, but as you can see..." Karai explained while Chris let out a chuckle.

"So you too, uh?" He pointed to the dead creatures. "Nice job, by the way, specially you with that...what is it, a gunblade?"

"Yes, yes it is." Lightning beamed in pride. "The name's Claire, sorry for the rudeness."

"No prob, actually you kinda remind me of my sister." Chris spoke. "We better move, can't say there are not more of these things around."

With this, the newly formed group moved to a new destination

* * *

In a darker and murkier place of the castle, which was filled with poor lightning, Diana and Batman tried to find another members of the S.T.A.R.S. team, but with no success.

"There's something about this place that puts me on edge." Batman said.

"What doesn't put you on edge?" Diana inquired, getting a midly annoyed look from him.

"More than usual." He answered.

Then a haunting sound was heard, it was a suffering moaning along with the rattle of Chains.

"What is that?" Diana prepared in case it was an enemy.

"Don't know but it's closer." Batman pulled a Batarang as well.

From a corner, hunched figure appeared. It somehow looked like a young woman who was hunched over, covered in tatters, bound in cuffs and broken shackles. and with slimy tentacles coming from parts of her body, but the worst was seen when she stepped into the more lighted area...

"By Artemis..." Diana felt horrified at what she saw. Like a twisted collage, Several screaming faces were etched on her flesh and from some of the holes, the tentacles sprouted.

Uttering those words was a bad idea, the woman thing lunged with a horrifying scream at Diana, pushing her away rather easily, which was a great accomplishment due Diana being an Amazon. Once Diana fell to the floor, the creature used one of her hands to try and rip out Diana's face, but not finding it an easy task.

"Diana!" Batman yelled at threw the Batarang at one of the many faces of the creature, exploding

The creature cried in pain and left in a haphazardly pace, while uttering what seemed to be a single word.

"Mama..."

Batman knelt to Diana's level who was greedily gulping air.

"Thanks Bruce." She said once she recovered her breath. "What was that?"

"What was making me be on edge." He then looked at the direction it fled. "Did you hear what it said?"

Diana looked puzzled at this.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I could swear I heard it utter...mama." Batman let out a sigh and helped Diana to her feet. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Ethan and the girls still traversed the mansion. As they walked, Jill seemed to keep staring at Ethan most of the time.

"Jill..." Ethan spoke. "...do I have something on my face?"

"Sorry, it's just..." Jill began to say.

"Just what?" Aqua asked annoyed, but Ethan didn't notice.

"Ethan reminds me of a boy I met when I was younger." Jill confessed. "He was my first friend."

"How was he?" Aqua asked, sensing she wasn't lying.

"Obviously shorter than me since he must have been 6 or so." Jill explained. "I remember I gave him a bite of a chocolate I had and he ate the whole thing!"

"Really?" Aqua could relate. Ethan looked pensive.

"He said he was hungry since he was scared." Jill smiled at the memory. "And we had fallen to a..."

"Sewer..." Ethan whispered loudly enough to be picked by the girls.

"How did you know that?" Jill became suspicious.

"It's just something similar happened to me when I was younger." Ethan reminisced. "And I just made the worst mistake of my life, I called her something I shouldn't have..."

"What did you call her?" Aqua asked.

"By any chance did you call her 'uncute tomboy'?" Jill said.

"Yeah! And then she.." Ethan continued her sentence.

"Bonked you in the head and called you 'shameless brat'?" Jill seemed eager for a reason.

"Right!" Ethan had a pensive look and then looked at Jill. "Could it be..."

"IT'S YOU!" Ethan and Jill yelled and then quieted down.

"Man, I can't believe it's you." Ethan wheezed to recover his breath. "You've really grown!"

"So did you!" Jill responded. "You're not that skinny brat anymore!"

"But it seems you're still a tomboy!" Ethan joked, only to get a double bang to the head.

"I guess I deserved that." Ethan sighed. "Let's keep the pace, ladies."

And so they kept moving. several rooms later, they heard steps.

"Another creature?" Jill pointed her gun as the door opened. To their relief, it was man, who seemed to have seen better days.

"Richard!" Jill sprang forward to him. "You're safe!"

"Kinda safe, I got bitten by a huge freaking snake." Everyone looked at him warily. "But Rebecca was able to find a serum and I'm good now; as good as I could be in this freak house."

The group, plus Richard kept moving.

"So he's the brat you kept talking about?" Richard asked.

"He is." Jill answered. "And I'm glad I found him again, although I wish it had been in better circumstances."

"I concur." Ethan spoke.

They had arrived to what looked like a warehouse and immediately had a dread feeling and no more than a moment later...

"Move!" Ethan yelled and they diver rolled to different sides avoiding the thing.

"Not you again!" Richard said at it looked at what almost killed him before.

Indeed it was a huge snake, in fact, so huge it made the longest snake to look like a small Wurmple. Its bloodshot eyes were fixed on them and its fangs glistened with venom when it opened its jaw.

"Is it yawning?" Ethan thought as he dodged and kicked the snake's head as it tried to bite him.

Jill and Richard offered fire cover, but seemed the scales of the snakes were tough enough to withstand most of the bullets. Aqua tried to freeze it, knowing the reptiles were susceptible, but with a speed that betrayed it's size; the huge snake dodged the Blizzaga using several holes and tunnels that were in the place.

This lasted quite a time, until it took advantage of a lapses in Jill's attention and lunged at her, fortunately for her, someone noticed.

"Jill!" Richard yelled and pushed her out of the way. effectively being trapped in the snake's jaws.

Richard did not have time to scream as the jaws clamped and tore a good part of his body before being swallowed up. Once the snake finished the snack, it decided to go for the main course, Jill.

Jill was frozen in shock so she couldn't move against the snake, so she closed her eyes and waited for the blow...

THOMP!

Jill opened her eyes since she felt no pain and the sight of Ethan holding the beast's jaws and a very dark scowl in his face.

"Don't you dare..." Ethan snarled. "...GET NEAR HER!"

The wind started to swirl violently around Ethan and the snake.

"RAZOR..." Ethan began to concentrate. "...WIND!"

As he yelled, the wind took the shape of crescent blades and slashed mercilessly at the snake until it lay as just chunks of flesh and gore. Ethan panted, trying to get air after using that technique and making sure it didn't hit the girls. Then he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Ethan!" Both girls went to him and helped him.

"Are you...okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." They answered.

"How did you do that?" Jill had a questioning look on her face.

"That a story for later." Ethan plainly said.

A hissing sound was heard and they turned to its source. The flesh chunks were dissolving away, along with Richard's corpse. They looked away.

"What do we do now?" Aqua asked.

Looking to where the snake was, they just muttered a goodbye to Richard.

"Let's keep going, we're not going to waste Richard's sacrifice." Ethan said with conviction, which elicited a blush from Aqua at how professional and for Jill to respect him more.

With some words left for Richard's spirit, the trio left the room in search of the others.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dorms inside the mansion, we find Rebecca, Lita and Vegeta who had found Lightning, Karai and Chris.

"Chris!" Rebecca said. "You're okay!"

"So are you, Rebecca." Chris answered and then pointed at the people behind her. "Who are they?"

"Oh Them?" Rebecca said. "They are Vegeta and Sailor Jupiter."

"Hey spike-head!" The pink-head said to Vegeta's annoyance. "Glad to see you're still kicking. So you L...Jupiter!"

"Chris..." Rebecca sent a sly look at the mentioned one. "Two girls? What will Jill say?"

Chris shot a mild-glare at her.

"They're just acquaintances." Chris deadpanned. "Does anyone know where the heck are we?"

Karai took this moment to pull out some papers from her person.

"According to this, we are in the dorms of the employees." Kari said and then adopted a more serious-than-usual look. "Although from what I've read, there is something that we must be careful about."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"According to documents I found, this place was used to create Bio Organic Weapons." Karai explained. "And one of the most dangerous ones in here is called 'Plant 42'"

"Plant 42?" Vegeta snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

"Maybe is related to you?" Lightning joked and Vegeta glared.

"No, it's because it was in pot #42." Karai continued. "anyways, due experimentation, that plant has grown in size and gained several abilities, including a heightened intelligence and self-awareness."

Chris looked at her with apprehension.

"You know..." He said. "It seems like if you had to deal with stuff like this daily."

"You have no idea..." Karai said with a sad look in her eyes, while remembering what she used to do with her 'father'.

"Is there any way to weaken it or such?" Rebecca asked Karai.

"According to the report, there's a substance called V-JOLT that can do the job." Karai spoke. "Being poured into the roots, it will cause 42 to shrivel up and weaken; although there's a certain issue..."

"What's the issue?" Vegeta asked.

"The roots are in the basement." Chris spoke. "That's what she told me."

"And?" Vegeta was losing patience.

"The basement is flooded and..." Lightning spoke with a creepy look. "...there are several huge mutated sharks in there!"

"!" Was everyone's reactions.

"So we need to split again." Karai said, recovering the calmness.

"Why so?" Lita asked Karai.

"It's because we need someone to distract the plant long enough to pour the solution on its roots." Karai stated. "Remember, that weed is smart enough to know a threat."

"Who's going then?" Lightning asked.

"I'll go." Rebecca stated, making Chris look at her. "Who has a PhD in chemistry?"

"You do." Chris sighed. "But..."

"Me and Jupiter will go with her." Karai spoke. "While Vegeta, Lightning and Chris face the plant."

"Why do I have to be with him\her?" Lightning and Vegeta yelled while pointing at each other.

"ZIP IT!" Karai gave them a glare and an authoritative feeling that would make her father proud. "We're in the middle of a mission and I'll rather not get jeopardized by your problems!"

Even Vegeta was scared, no, cautious of her.

"May I ask why is Jupiter going with you too?" Chris was sure she and Jill may be related, heck, both gave the same aura when mad.

Karai took a breath and explained.

"Where do sharks live?" She asked.

"In water." Lightning said.

"And what element does Jupiter use?" Karai questioned everyone sans Chris.

"Lightning." She stated as everyone got the point. "Anything you wanna say?"

Chris called for her attention.

"What is it?" Karai asked.

"Just one thing." Chris kept eye contact. "Take care of Rebecca, you two."

"Count on us." Jupiter said. "You just keep the weed busy."

"Will do." Lita stated and Karai nodded.

"Ikimasho." Said Karai, getting looks from many, specially Chris.

"It means 'Let's go' in Japanese." Lightning explained.

"And remember what I told you two." Karai sent a mild glare to the bickering duo which nodded as they left to the lower levels.

As they left, Chris addressed his temporary teammates.

"Come on, you two!" Chris called them. "We have a weed to cut!"

"You're not my boss." Vegeta sneered, but followed.

"Blazefire is eager to cut that thing down." Lightning holsted her weapon and Chris seemed to examine it.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Chris asked Lightning.

"It's a gunblade" She proudly stated while shifting the gun to blade form and back into a gun.

"You just have to meet Barry." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Who?" Lightning questioned.

"Barry Burton", S.T.A.R.S.' weapon specialist." Chris pointed out. "He's gonna love that weapon of yours."

"We'll see later." Lightning said and opened to the door to the Plant's house...

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls had passed several obstacles in their way and were taking a little break to recover their breaths.

"Can't say it's new." Said Rebecca, remembering she had faced them before.

"I...hate...huge...freaking...spiders." Lita said between pants and a shiver, remembering what happened.

In their trek to the basement they faced several spiders bigger than a dog, but thankfully were easily dispatched, until they found the mother. It was all black and far bigger than all the others. It had been a long battle due having to avoid the acid it spewed and at the moments of its defeat, several hatchlings which they were able to take out most of them. Long story short, Lita ended up with a HUGE aversion to spiders.

"Not to mention the zombie that came out of the closet." Karai remembered of a zombie they found in a room that actually came out of a closet.

Finally recovering their strength, the girls treked until they arrived to the flooded basement.

"Tred carefully." Karai explained while they moved through the metal bridge.

They had reached half of the way when Karai noticed rustling in the water. Knowing what it meant.

"RUN LIKE HECK!" Karai yelled as two 10-foot sharks swam like torpedoes towards them.

Fortunately, Lita was able to repel them with a little shock, too bad they called their mommy. A 20-foot Great white shark!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Rebecca yelled, not quite happy with the newcomer.

When the largest shark nearly chomped Rebecca's leg off, Lita snapped.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Lita yelled as she skidded to a halt and began to charge a lightning sphere.

"Move!" Rebecca yelled and tried to get her out of there, only to be stopped by Karai.

"She knows what she's doing!" Karai said. "That's why I asked her to come!"

Lita took a deep breath and yelled the name of the attack.

"JUPITER LIGHTNING ROAR!" Then thrusted the ball to the water and jumped away from the water to the concrete ledge where Rebecca and Karai waited.

The effect was instantaneous when the ball hit the water; the sharks began to writhe in agony as several thousand volts coursed through their bodies, frying them from the inside out until they should have well passed for fish-sticks.

Rebecca was wide-eyed at the display of power while Karai helped Lita to her feet.

"Thank Arceus it worked!" Said Lita. "I just came up with that attack recently."

"Not to mention you walked out of the backlash unscathed." Karai offered to the conversation, making them turn to the still electrified water. "If I'm right, the place where the chemicals required for the V-JOLT are is behind that door."

A bit shaken, but in higher spirits due the sharks' threat nullified, the girls entered the room. Mixing the chemicals written in the report, they were able to concoct the V-Jolt, now the only thing left would be to drain the water in order to reach the roots, thankfully, that seemed to find a quick solution.

"Look what I found!" said Rebecca, finding the valves to drain the water and so she operated them. After doing so, they went to the lower level and after looking behind several doors.

"At last!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Karai stepped forward and made a deep gash on one of the thick roots.

"Pour it in here." Karai said.

Rebecca did so and it did it's job pretty fast. Rebecca had to get back as the roots lashed out in agony and began to wither and die.

"Our job here is done. " Lita expressed. "Let's regroup with the others."

And so they left to reunite with their comrades.

* * *

As the girls faced those dangers, let's see the wacky trio.

Once they entered the room where 42 was, the plant used its vines to shut the doors, cutting their escape.

"What the...!" Chris exclaimed. "Karai wasn't kidding!"

"Prepare to be cut down!" Lightning yelled as Vegeta just grabbed a vine and tore it off.

And so they kept dodging vines and the acid it seemed to spit for a good half hour until the plant started to shudder and release a high-pitched wail.

"Did they do it?" Vegeta asked.

As to answer the saiyan's question, 42 started to shrivel until it looked like an oversized raisin.

"They did!" Lightning expressed. "Let's bring it down!"

And in a flurry of bullets, blades and ki, the plant gave a final cry and fell to the ground, dissolving upon its impact.

"That takes care of the weed." Lightning spoke. "Gotta make a call."

She then used her communicator to contact Karai.

"What is it, Claire?" Karai answered.

"Great job!" She exclaimed. "Now where is the rendezvous point?"

Karai paused for a moment to think.

"Engage the GPS on your communicators." Karai spoke. "That way we'll be able to find you."

"Okay then." Lightning said. "See ya, gotta call Ethan and Aqua."

"Understood." Karai then cut the feed while Lightning dialed Aqua's number.

"Who is..." Aqua appeared on the screen. "Ah, it's you, Claire."

"Hey girl, how ya been?" Lightning asked.

"Somehow good, somehow bad." She spoke which made Lightning and even Vegeta curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The good ones are that we found Jill Valentine and..." She was interrupted by Chris grabbing the device.

"Jill, are you there?" Chris yelled in the com, making Lightning bonk him.

"Is that Chris?" Jill's voice was heard. "Can I have that?"

Jill's face appeared on the screen.

"Jill, you're safe!" Chris was glad to see her

"Thanks to Ethan and Aqua." She said moving the screen to show Ethan who waved. "He's a childhood friend of mine."

"Thanks for keeping Jill safe." Chris thanked Ethan.

"No problem" Ethan chuckled and then sighed. "Though there are also bad news."

None of them liked the sound of it.

"What happened?" Lightning seized back the com and asked.

"We found Richard, but..." Jill spoke. "...he didn't make it."

Chris clenched his fists tightly.

"How many of of our comrades will we lose until this madness ends..." Chris whispered through clenched teeth. Lightning and even Vegeta thought of their comrades facing a similar fate.

"We'll get out of here." Ethan said.

"Normally I don't agree with the brat but I'm sure of one thing." Vegeta apported to the talk. "We are getting out of here."

Lightning looked at Vegeta as if he had grown a Parasect mushroom in his head. How could he be a jerk most of the time and be deep another?

"Okay then." Lightning spoke. "Gotta call Bats."

"Keep safe." Said the three as the feed was cut.

Lightning smiled a little at the threesome and proceeded to call Bats, only to him beating her to it.

"Claire, respond." Batman called.

"Good to see in one piece." Lightning said. "How's Diana?"

"She and I had a run with a creature that could give Superman a run for his money in the invulnerability department." Batman stated gaining a shocked look from Lightning.

"How did you beat it?" Lightning asked.

"We along with Albert Wesker were able to make it fall of a cliff by opening a stone coffin." He continued and looked at Diana who looked troubled.

"Why the face for?" Lightning asked the Amazon princess. "Didn't you beat that thing?"

"It's something the creature yelled when we opened the coffin." Diana sighed.

"What did it yell?" Chris asked in the background.

"It yelled...mama." She whispered loud enough. "Just like a lost child."

"Creepy." Was the though of the three.

"Anyway, keep the GPS on. That way, we'll find you." Batman declared.

"Wait!" Chris yelled. "Is Captain Wesker with you?"

Batman seemed on edge at the mention of that name, but only Lightning and Vegeta noticed.

"He left some time later after it fell." He spoke. "We don't know it's exact location."

"Okay." Chris spoke. "Thanks for the help."

"It was nothing." Batman said. "Batman out."

The feed was cut and Chris looked at Lightning and Vegeta.

"The bat is always like that." Vegeta admitted.

"We better keep moving." Lightning declared while Vegeta humphed.

"Just one thing." Chris said. "Is your name really Claire?"

"Yeah." Lightning said. "What's it to you?"

Chris chuckled in reminiscence

"It's because my little sister's name is also Claire." Chris explained. "You two are really alike, you like bikes?"

"Is that so?." Lightning smirked "And I do."

"This is priceless." Chris said as they began to leave the late plant's abode.

* * *

Changing scenery to the bat and his princess.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Diana asked him.

"I'm okay." He replied. "Though you look more shaken-up about this ordeal."

Diana took a breath and sighed.

"It's because of that creature last cry." She looked at him.

"What of it?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, it was a an honest-to-truth cry of a child." Diana looked down at the abyss. "I could tell, as warped as it was a child, the remains must have been of the mother."

"I wouldn't be surprised" Batman said while Diana gave him an incredulous glare.

"Why do you say that?" Diana asked.

"Human are capable of things you wouldn't believe." Batman said. "Though not all are like that."

"I see." Diana spoke and saw Bats frowning. "Something else troubling you?"

"That Wesker guy." He explained. "I don't trust him."

"You don't trust most people, Bruce." Diana remarked as he raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's not just that." Bruce deadpanned. "He feels worse than Scarecrow, Joker and Two-face combined."

To say that was a mouthful since they were some of Bat's worst enemies.

"That bad?" Diana asked unsure.

"Let's move." He said, silently agreeing with her. "There's no use staying around here."

They started to leave when Diana noticed something glowing in the floor.

"It must have fallen from that creature." Diana examined the object.

It was golden locket, within it there was a photo of a brown-haired little girl who waved happily at the camera. The name 'Lisa' was engraved on the opposite side of the photo.

"It can't be..." Diana put 2+2 together.

The little girl and the nigh-invincible creature were one and the same.

"By Hera..." She closed her eyes and pocketed the locket, mourning for Lisa's fate. What she didn't know is that Lisa wasn't so easy to kill...

"Mama..." Was heard from the abyss as the two heroes left.

* * *

It hadn't been a funny trip for Ethan and the girls. First having to traverse a rock-maze, more zombies and ultimately, they witnessed S.T.A.R.S.' Bravo team's captain Enrico Marini being killed; his last word was 'Umb...rel...la' Now they found themselves in an underground lab below the mansion.

"I swear whoever did those creatures watched too much movies." Ethan said, referring to the cockroach-like creatures they faced while wandering the lab.

"Why do you say that?" Jill asked.

"They look like Dr. Brundle from 'The Fly movie'!" He explained. "Good thing they don't puke on you."

The girls had to admit his humor was helpful to not fall apart.

"There might be something useful around here." Ethan said. "We should split and and search."

"Wha..." The two girls were going to ask but he silenced them with a gesture.

"Aqua, can you please go with Jill?" Ethan asked his friend. "There's safety in numbers, after all."

"What about you?" Both asked.

"I can take care of myself." Jill was awed by the serious face on Ethan. "Besides, I have a hunch and you know about them, Aqua."

"They always end up happening." Aqua said. "Take care then."

"Same here." Spoke Jill. "I just find you after a long time and there's no way you're going a way again."

"Don't worry, I promise." Ethan swore and left.

The girls then continued trekking the lab killing shameless zombies, more of the Fly-like creatures, some dogs and two hunters. Hearing steps, the girls prepared for another but instead of an enemy, a middle-aged man with a red vest.

"Jill!" The man expressed.

"Barry! Am I glad to see you!" Jill said while hugging the man.

"Friend of yours?" Aqua asked.

"I could ask the same Jill." Spoke Barry.

"The name's Aqua." She said, sensing his heart was conflicted.

"The name's Barry Burton." He shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said, but grew concerned due his conflict.

"Follow me ladies." Barry said as he began walking.

"Come on, Aqua." Jill motioned her new friend.

"Y...yeah." Aqua cautiously followed.

The girls followed Barry among the laboratory, fending off more creatures. They finally arrived to a huge room where Wesker was typing something on a console next to a tube.

"Ah, our first guests have arrived." He said. "If you could be kind enough to receive them."

The girls reacted when two clicks were heard. when they turned, Barry was pointing a gun to each of them.

"Barry, why?" Jill seemed shocked at this, while it seemed to prove Aqua's concern.

"Dear heart, anyone can be swayed, you just need to know their weaknesses." Wesker smirked at Barry's pained expression. "In Barry's case, being a family man."

"You threatened them, didn't you?" Aqua said, shooting a glare at Wesker.

"There's no need for that." He pointed his handgun to them. "Barry, go upstairs and get the others as well."

Before he could pull the trigger, a blur kicked the gun and seized him by his shirt, the blur being no other than...

"Ethan!" Both girls yelled in relief.

"You better keep your guard up." Ethan spoke.

"I'd put me down if I were you." Wesker calmly said. "Unless you want the ladies to perish."

Having heard about Barry's situation and not wanting to hurt his friends he puts Wesker down.

"I'll say you have style, kid." Wesker said as he dusted himself off. "Have we met before?"

"Not that I think of." Ethan shook his head.

"Do they know each other?" Jill asked Aqua who shrugged in response.

Wesker moved to grab his discarded handgun and aimed to where Ethan was, only to find him missing.

"Where did he...?" Wesker asked to himself, looking everywhere. "It seems you two ladies will have to pay the price in his stead."

Wesker fired at the girls, but Ethan stood in the way of the bullet with his metal-scalloped gloves and just like Diana's, deflecting the bullet away, hitting Wesker in the shoulder.

"URGH!" He said as he clutched the wound.

"It seems it's over for you, Albert." Batman's voice was heard as he emerged from the shadows.

"Batman." Wesker kept that smug look on his face. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the charade." Batman glared at Wesker. "We know you're in cahoots with Umbrella."

"Your reputation precedes you, Batman. And what you and the kid can do?"

"NOT ONLY THEM!" Several voices were heard outside the steel-reinforced door before it was blown of its hinges, revealing the rest of the Ultimate Defenders and the other S.T.A.R.S.' members.

Wesker's only reaction was for his grin to widen.

"So the whole peanut gallery has arrived." Wesker turned to the console and pressed a button. "Behold the Tyrant!"

"Not another!" Rebecca yelled. "I've had enough with one!"

"You know another of those things?" Asked Lightning.

"Indeed I do, the jerk wouldn't fall down."

"Proto-Tyrant." Wesker spoke. "The flawed model. This is the improved one."

As Wesker explained, the water drained from the tube, letting them have a good look at it. It stood 9 ft tall, with a skeletal-like face covered by hue deformed veins connected to a protruding hear coming out on the right side of its chest. But the most remarkable part of it was the wicked claw in its left arm.

"Such abomination." Karai said. "Can't believe it was once human."

"Funny words from you." Wesker sent a look that unnerved her. "Considering your father and such."

There was only raw fury in Karai's eyes, but she knew how to contain it. Wesker looked back at the Tyrant as its monstrous heart began to beat.

"I have programmed it to hunt you and any who stands in its way." Wesker gloated, but this would be his undoing.

Tyrant opened its soulless mily-white eyes and looked down. using it powerful claw, it shattered the tube with one swing and stepped down. Before Wesker or anyone could blink, Tyrant thrust his claw at him, effectively impaling him several vital points.

"G...GUUAAAH!" Wesker's speech was gargled due the blood that dripped from his mouth and wounds.

Tyrant swung its claw at his side, flinging Wesker's corpse away, crashing into a wall and sliding from it. Then it settled its gaze on its next prey. With speed not fitting for its bulk, Tyrant rushed and tried to swat Ethan, who was able to dodge.

"Okay team, let's show this thing what we're made of!" Ethan yelled and everyone sprang to action.

In a rain of bullets, explosive Batarangs, ki and Pokemon attacks and such, the behemoth stumbled and fell dead.

"And stay there!" Ethan said.

Suddenly an alarm blared, startling the heroes.

"THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED." A mechanical female voice was heard. "I REPEAT, THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. TEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION..."

"DETONATION?" Everyone but Bats yelled, he just seemed surprised.

"Let's get out of here!" Ethan yelled as everyone gathered their bearings and began to escape.

And so they left, while trying to get an ashamed Barry to lift up his spirits, telling him no one condemned him of wanting to protect his family. Since everyone left, no one noticed that Wesker's corpse had disappeared or that the Tyrant's claw had started to twitch, along with a growing growl...

"Finally we got out of there!" Aqua said.

"It would be wise to call our transportation, Diana." Batman told the Amazonian princess who nodded.

But before it could be done, a tremor shook the heliport.

"What's happening?" Jill and Chris asked.

As to answer them, the floor burst open, sending several chuck or reinforced concrete flying around and what came of it was not of their liking. From the rubble appeared Tyrant, whose eyes now showed unbridled rage, its muscle mass had swelled and its claws looked sharper than ever.

You gotta be kidding me!" Ethan yelled. "What is it needed to keep it down?"

Tyrant didn't give an answer. It just attacked with a strength and ferocity far greater than before, no to mention that this time, it used its claw to deflect projectiles. They seemed to be on a pinch until the sound on spinning blades was heard in the air. A chopper was above them.

"Jill, everyone!" A male voice was heard.

"Brad?" Jill asked.

"Sorry for leaving you before!" If the situation wasn't so dire now, most of UD Team would have facefalted. "Grab this!"

He then threw a Rocket Launcher from the chopper into the heliport.

"That should help you!" He said. "As soon as its gone, I'll be able to pick you up!"

Easier said than done. The only obstacle was the 9 foot behemoth who could spell death for her, but before she could move a muscle, a certain person of her past sprang forward.

"Ethan!" Jill and Aqua called their friend. "Watch out!"

Said half-saiyan had ran to grab the RL and tossed it to Jill, unfortunately for him, Tyrant noticed him and thrust its claw to make a repeat of Wesker's fate out of him. Ethan waited for the blow, but it didn't came...

"What did I tell you, brat?" Vegeta said as he struggled to hold Tyrant's claw. Man, was it strong.

He then focused his strength and shoved the T-mutant aside, stumbling until it regained its foot.

"No one can kill you but me." He smugly said, getting a glare from the two girls, but also their gratitude. "What are you waiting for? Shoot it!"

Jill didn't need to be told twice. Aiming the weapon at the Tyrant so quickly, she didn't feel a tingling sensation as she grabbed it.

"Eat this, freak!" Jill said, firing the first of the 3 rockets it had.

Tyrant deflected the first and second one, only one remained.

"Hey spike-head!" Ethan called Vegeta. "Follow my lead!"

Gathering energy in their right hands, they aimed at Tyrant.

"Force Palm!" The rush of energy that was fired was enough to stun the Tyrant. "Jill! Now!"

Firing the last rocket, it made a successful impact, blowing the monstrosity to pieces, although the explosion had been greater than what it was expected.

"We did it!" Everyone cheered.

Faster than a blink, Brad descended and picked the S.T.A.R.S.' members, Jill offered them a ride home, which they politely (except spike-head) denied.

"Do not worry, we have our ways." Batman said as his and Diana's transportation arrived.

"What about you?" This time, Chris pointed to the saiyans and Aqua since two of the girls could leave with Bats and Diana.

"Easy as pie." Ethan said as he and Vegeta began to levitate and Aqua summoned her board and armor.

"Very well then." Barry now spoke. "And again sorry for everything."

It wasn't your fault, Big Guy." Said Lightning. "It was Wesker's"

Giving their farewells, our heroes left the mansion and it blew up in a humongous explosion, each happy that this nightmare had come to an end; but unfortunately unknown to them, the nightmare had just only begun.


	5. Rise of the Shredder part 1

**Episode 4: Rise of the Shredder part 1**

At the Foot Hideout

The figure was shadowed so he couldn't be seen, until he noticed a foot ninja who was dressed in a black tunic, black head mask with eye protectors and some armor on the shoulders appeared in his presence.

"Tell me, what's the report?" dark figure asked to his foot soldier

The foot soldier showed the image of Albert was killed by his own creation.

"Killed by his own creation?" dark figure got up and reveal himself in the light, he has red concealed and wore silver helmet with a mask, silver armor and guards for arm, legs and shoulder. He is the Shredder. "I'm a little disappointed to Wesker, being killed by Tyrant but he come back...in meantime, It's time we attack Nexus."

Foot soldiers got up as Shredder move arm ordering the foot Soldiers to attack Nexus.

* * *

Meanwhile at the inside of Karai's mansion at the training room, Ethan was fighting Diana equally match as Aqua, Serah, Lightning, Karai, Shadow and Vegeta are watching them training.

Diana used her lasso to wrap it around Ethan's wrist then she went behind him grabbed his bounded wrist, twisted a little, placed it on his back and forced him to the ground. Ethan looked at his adoptive aunt who had a smirk on her pretty face. "Do you submit?" she asked.

"I wish I could use a flag to surrender, but will raise my hand do?" Ethan said as he raised his hand to make a sign that he surrenders.

Diana nodded with smile as she get off of him.

"Hmph! How pathetic of the half-breed saiyan brat lose to a woman like Diana!" Vegeta laughed, until he felt his ears pulled on both sides by none other than Aqua and Lightning.

"That is some talk coming from a saiyan prince who loss to an android that happens to be a woman." Lightning smirked at Vegeta who glared at her for mentioning that humiliation he had.

In the batcave, Batman was analyzing the blood sample from a dead zombie he got it from the mansion, until an alarm was heard.

Ethan and the others came into the batcave to know what the alarm is about.

"Hey Batman, what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I discovered a mysterious clan came to Nexus and attacking the city for no reason." Batman said.

"Any ideas whose leading them?" Aqua said.

"I'm not sure, but we need to stop this clan." Batman said

"Let's go and stop the clan from attack." Ethan said.

Ethan and the team went to stop them while Karai and Serah stayed behind.

* * *

The ninja are attacking city and innocent people while Shredder watches them destroy it all. Until he notice the heroes arrive and Shredder looks on interest to see how they will handle the Foot ninjas.

Ethan and Lita punches many foot soldier, while Vegeta blast them with his energy blast.

Aqua and Lightning clash their blades at the foot soldiers.

Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow them down and attack them.

Batman use his batarang to knock them out and punches many foot soldiers that are near as Diana uses her super strength to overpower many foot soldiers.

"Hmph! You got to be kidding me!" Vegeta scoffed at how easy those ninjas were. "Is that the best those so called 'ninjas' can do. I expect a decent challenge."

Suddenly two ninjas that were different then others that wear a mask with red eyes and cybernetic suit called Foot Tech Ninjas appeared.

"You have got to be joking! That's suppose to scare me!" Vegeta smirked until it changed into a frown when the Foot Tech Ninjas suddenly went invisible. "They're using technology against a prince of saiyan, they're nothing but weakling fools." Vegeta said as he proceeded to fight them by using his senses where they are and easily knocking them aside.

Meanwhile Ethan, Lita, Aqua, Batman and Diana are dealing with the four foot ninjas called Foot Elites that wore straw hat, black suit, gray gauntlets and red bandages on their legs.

"What more ninjas!" Ethan was shock to see "Every time we defeat them, more of them come."

"I don't know if we have the strength to keep going." Aqua said unsure.

"We have to keep going, or all is lost." Batman replied

"Where's Karai when you need her." Ethan said.

"She was with us, but she didn't come to help us" Diana said.

The Foot ninja stand down as Ethan and the others are confused at this and see Shredder coming

"I'm impressed to see the heroes defending themselves and the city while fighting the foot." Shredder said, "But now you have to face me, the Shredder!"

Ethan was going to fight him, Vegeta rush in face Shredder on his own.

Vegeta punches Shredder many time not knowing it has no affected on him. Shredder grabbed him by the neck and toss him to the ground. Vegeta power up and shoot many energy blast at Shredder as he stopped them with his hand.

"What?" Vegeta looked surprised

Shredder pulled his sword of Tengu and shoot a powerful sonic wave at Vegeta causing him to go down.

"Fool!" Shredder shouted.

Lightning and Aqua clash blade with the Shredder for a while until they have blade struggle who was being overpowered by Shredder who back away and kick them hard knocking them out cold.

"Aqua, Claire!"Ethan shouted.

"Whose next?" Shredder pointed his sword at them.

Vegeta recovers and charges to fight the Shredder. Before Ethan, Batman, Shadow and Wonder Woman could join in they get blocked by the Foot Mystics who appeared wearing wood-like armor of red, aquamarine, brown, light blue and silver.

"Little ninja now." Shadow said.

"Don't be fooled by size, they're tougher than you might think." Batman said.

"We need to take care of these guys and help Vegeta." Ethan said.

Ethan, Batman, Lita, Wonder Woman, Shadow was fighting off the Foot mystic as they finished them. Vegeta got back up and went other round against Shredder, but Shredder grabbed him by the neck.

"Fool!" Shredder shouted as he choked Vegeta, "Do you really think you can take me, Do you know who I am?"

He threw Vegeta towards Batman, Diana, Lita and Shadow knocking them out.

Ethan is the only standing and he charge towards Shredder as he fights him.

Ethan flew towards the Shredder, but he move to the side and slam his fist on Ethan hard. Shredder then grabbed Ethan by the leg and swing him to the ground, the building and the glass. Shredder dropped Ethan on the ground step him on the back.

"You and the Ultimate Defender are defeated." Shredder began, "You never stand a chance to defeat me, I'm the one True Shredder!" he pulled his Sword of Tengu and prepare to finish him off.

Suddenly Karai shows up and throws smoke bomb to blind Shredder. Karai picked Ethan who was unconscious as Shadow, Batman and Diana woke up and pick the rest of the team away. Once the smoke clear, Shredder looked and they were gone.

"Karai!" Shredder shouted.

* * *

At her home, Karai placed Ethan and Vegeta on the healing chamber while Serah puts Aqua, Lita, Lightning, Batman, Shadow and Diana in bed.

"What happen to my sister and the team?" Serah asked.

"My father did this." Karai said.

Ethan and his team lost to the Shredder and Karai has some explaining to do about how she knows him.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Rise of the Shredder part 2

**Episode 5: Rise of the Shredder part 2**

_Previously on Ultimate Defender__..._

"Killed by his own creation?" dark figure got up and reveal himself in the light, he has red concealed and wore silver helmet with a mask, silver armor and guards for arm, legs and shoulder. He is the Shredder. "I'm a little disappointed to Wesker, being killed by Tyrant but he come back...in meantime, It's time we attack Nexus."

Foot soldiers got up as Shredder move arm ordering the foot Soldiers to attack Nexus.

Ethan was going to fight him, Vegeta rush in face Shredder on his own.

Vegeta punches Shredder many time not knowing it has no affected on him. Shredder grabbed him by the neck and toss him to the ground. Vegeta power up and shoot many energy blast at Shredder as he stopped them with his hand.

"What?" Vegeta looked surprised

Shredder pulled his sword of Tengu and shoot a powerful sonic wave at Vegeta causing him to go down.

"Fool!" Shredder shouted.

Lightning and Aqua clash blade with the Shredder for a while until they have blade struggle who was being overpowered by Shredder who back away and kick them hard knocking them out cold.

"Aqua, Claire!"Ethan shouted.

"Whose next?" Shredder pointed his sword at them.

Vegeta recovers and charges to fight the Shredder. Before Ethan, Batman, Shadow and Wonder Woman could join in they get blocked by the Foot Mystics who appeared wearing wood-like armor of red, aquamarine, brown, light blue and silver.

"Little ninja now." Shadow said.

"Don't be fooled by size, they're tougher than you might think." Batman said.

"We need to take care of these guys and help Vegeta." Ethan said.

Ethan, Batman, Lita, Wonder Woman, Shadow was fighting off the Foot mystic as they finished them. Vegeta got back up and went other round against Shredder, but Shredder grabbed him by the neck.

"Fool!" Shredder shouted as he choked Vegeta, "Do you really think you can take me, Do you know who I am?"

He threw Vegeta towards Batman, Diana, Lita and Shadow knocking them out.

Ethan is the only standing and he charge towards Shredder as he fights him.

Ethan flew towards the Shredder, but he move to the side and slam his fist on Ethan hard. Shredder then grabbed Ethan by the leg and swing him to the ground, the building and the glass. Shredder dropped Ethan on the ground step him on the back.

"You and the Ultimate Defender are defeated." Shredder began, "You never stand a chance to defeat me, I'm the one True Shredder!" he pulled his Sword of Tengu and prepare to finish him off.

Suddenly Karai shows up and throws smoke bomb to blind Shredder. Karai picked Ethan who was unconscious as Shadow, Batman and Diana woke up and pick the rest of the team away. once the smoke clear, Shredder looked and they were gone.

"Karai!" Shredder shouted.

At her home, Karai placed Ethan and Vegeta on the healing chamber while Serah puts Aqua, Lita, Lightning, Batman, Shadow and Diana in bed.

"What happen to my sister and the team?" Serah asked.

"My father did this." Karai said.

Ethan and his team lost to the Shredder and Karai has some explaining to do about how she knows him.

* * *

Sometime later, Karai, Lita, Aqua, Batman (who became Bruce Wayne with band around his upper-body), Shadow, Lighting and Diana had regain conscious. The gang and Serah were looking at Ethan and Vegeta who were still in the healing chamber. The team had gotten beat pretty badly and Ethan and Vegeta were still in pain from the math with the Shedder.

"Karai…will the two be all right?" Serah asked, worried about her friend and adoptive brother.

"They should be…" Karai said with a sighed, "The chamber should be done healing the two soon."

"That's good. I think out of all of us Ethan and Vegeta got the worst out of the Shedder." Aqua said sadly, recalling the attack.

"I don't think so. These two are saiyans they can get stronger when getting brutal damage and near-death experience in battle." Karai explained.

"Karai…you also said something about your father." Serah said, suddenly.

This made the others look confused while Karai looked down as if she was disappointed by that fact.

"Karai…is…is the Shedder your father?" Shadow asked, a bit worried.

After all he and Karai took care of Ethan and if that was the case…

"Yes…and no." Karai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lighting asked.

Karai sighed sadly as she looked at the gang.

"I was abandoned by my parents as a kid and was later adopted by the Shedder." Karai explained, making the gang gasped in shock.

"N-No way…" Lita whispered in shock.

Karai nodded sadly.

"I had later became the top Foot Soldier to him. Sometime later I thought he was killed so I followed in his footsteps and became a Shedder as well." Karai continued, "However he was alive and was a demon. His first target was me…"

Aqua, Serah, Lita and Diana gasped while Lighting, Bruce and Shadow looked shock. The Shedder targeted his own adopted daughter? Only a monster would have done something like that!

"Karai…" Serah said, sadly.

Karai didn't say a word as she just stood up. The others looked concerned as she turned to face them.

"Come. We'll see how Ethan and Vegeta are feeling before I explain more." Karai said.

Aqua, Serah, Lightning, Shadow, Diana, Lita and Batman paused for a moment before they nodded. They stood up and followed Karai to the healing chamber, hoping their friends were feeling better.

* * *

Soon both Ethan and Vegeta were healed and were told about what Karai had said to the others. Out of the two of them Ethan was the one most in shock. But who could blame him: Karai, the one he saw as a mother, was the adopted daughter of the man who did this to his team. Worst of all Shedder was still out there doing who knows what in the town!

"Karai…why didn't tell us this before?" Ethan asked both upset and hurt.

Karai sighed sadly as she looked down.

"I was hoping he was gone so you would never have to face him." Karai explained.

"Yeah well now he's back and coming after us!" Vegeta snapped.

"We know that Vegeta. We just need to find a way to beat him like we did with the other creeps in the past." Lita said.

"Yeah but how? He was able to beat each and every one of us." Diana pointed out.

Aqua paused for a moment before she noticed the look on Batman's face.

"Batman…do you have something in mind?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. When we first faced him, it was when we were alone…however." Batman started.

Shadow soon got the idea as he smirked.

"If we attack him all together…" Shadow continued.

The others looked puzzled for a moment. They then realized what Shadow and Batman were suggesting and smiled. Ethan looked determined out of all of them.

"We can beat him!" Ethan said.

"But one question…where would he be at?" Lita asked, puzzled.

The gang paused for a moment, trying to think. Karai then smiled.

"I think I know where he's that." Karai said.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Shedder stood on top of a roof top. This time however he looked far different from before.

This time Shedder had one a black hamlet with spikes on the side, what looked like to be heavy armor with spikes around it the arm part, an extra set of arms, a circle on the armor with the Foot clan symbol on it. Oddly enough there seemed to be a small red creature in the stomach.

Some foot soldiers were standing behind him, waiting for an order. The Shredder raise his hand, which they nodded and jumped off of the building.

"SHREDDER!"

The Shredder turned and chuckled when he saw who it was.

"Well if it isn't the half saiyan boy." The Shredder chuckled.

Sure enough it was Ethan, Aqua, Shadow, Lightning, Vegeta, Batman, Lita, Diana, and even Karai.

"Are you ready to lose once again?" Shredder asked.

"Not this time." Ethan growled a bit.

Things didn't look good for our heroes, not only the new and improves Shredder had laid waste to them, but now Shredder had Ethan seized with his four arms, one of them being used to choke the life out of Ethan.

"And so I bring an end to your pathetic existence, filthy hybrid." Shredder mocked.

Batman, who just moments ago had woken up, saw the situation and readied his three last batarangs.

"This better works." He said and threw them embedding themselves in three of Shredder's arms. These three, being electrical ones, succeeded in shutting off the arms, making them release Ethan who used his arms to grab the on holding his throat and snapped it out of its socket, releasing himself from the hold.

"Talk about being choked." Ethan said as he rubbed his throat. "Thanks for the help, Bats!"

Batman just smiled a bit at this.

"Darn you, Batman!" Shredder yelled. "As soon as my arms go back online, I'll..."

But he stopped when Ethan appeared in his face.

"Hey Shred Head!" Ethan said as he cocked his fist. "You've been shredded!"

With this Ethan released a powerful uppercut which sent Shredder flying.

"And that's not all!" He began to gather energy around his cupped hands. "Three last words: "LEAVE...KARAI...ALONE!"

"KA...ME...HA..ME...HA!" He then released the pent-up energy in one humongous blue energy beam which vaporized Shredder, ending his threat once and for all.

"And that wraps it up." Ethan said as he wobbled on his legs before falling, being caught in the last moment by Lightning.

"Easy there." She said.

"He's gone, right?" Ethan asked her.

"No doubt of it." She replied. "Talk about overkill."

"Did I..." Ethan asked. "Did I do the right thing?"

"He was too dangerous to keep alive." Lightning reassured him. "I know you loathe doing that, but this time there was no other choice."

"Let's get home." Ethan told his older sister. "I need to grab some grub."

"You and your stomach." Lightning chuckled as she and Batman helped him to move.

"Can't argue with that." Ethan chuckled.

* * *

As our heroes head back home, they are unknowingly being monitored by six figures shrouded in back cloaks through a crystal ball

"Shredder failed." One of them said.

"And 'e also get 'imself killed to boot!" Another one spoke, this one with a thick accent.

"It does not matter." a monotone voice said. "His loss does not affect us."

"How's the ball thingies search going?" Another asked, his voice had a childish tone.

"Shut it!" A deeper voice was heard. "We have no time for this."

"Everyone lower your cloaks." The one who seemed the leader said.

The leader had long white hair and a sharp face, his name is Malachite, one of the four Generals of Queen Beryl.

The one next to him had curly black hair and mustache. He was Captain Hook, arch-enemy of Peter Pan.

The next one is a female with silver short hair and a visor over her eyes. She's Hunter J, famous Pokemon Black market dealer.

After her, there's a male with a helmet which covers his face mostly only letting two red slits to be seen. This is Vicious or also known as Marauder.

Next one looks like the fabled Reploid X, but with red eyes and a mean disposition. This is Copy X, clone of the Original X.

After him, his colleague looks like a skull wearing a military helmet with a camp paint and a childish aura. This is Rito Revolto, brother to the now Mother Mystic, formerly known as Rita Repulsa.

And the last one was wearing a black suit of armor whose helmet spiraled to one side. This being is Zeltrax, former General of Mesogog.

"That was a bad move for ol' Shreddy." Rito said. "Don't you think so, Uk?"

"It's Hook, you nimwit!" Said Pirate captain retorted.

"Sorry Uk, I mean Hook!" Rito hastily said while putting his hands in front of him.

"Better shut your trap, brat." J sneered at him.

"Why so grumpy, Janey?" Rito asked, making all sound to stop in the room.

"What did you just call me?" She asked with enough venom in her voice to kill 3 T-Rexes.

"It's Hunter J!" She roared as she pounded his skull as if to crack it open. "Get that inside that thick skull of yours!"

Some of the others looked with a lot of sympathy and annoyance at Rito.

"Remin' me to never cal' the lass like that." Hook said to Zeltrax.

"I'll never understand women." Zeltrax replied.

"Enough!" Malachite roared. "We need to focus on finding the Dragon Balls and the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Balls?" Rito asked, finally free from J's onslaught. "That's gonna hurt the dragon."

Everyone, even Copy X had a sweatdrop at the statement.

"Not like that, you twerp!" Marauder was the one to talk.

"At least he won't be hurt." Rito exclaimed.

And everyone facepalmed at his antics. In J's case, she seemed to be ready to pummel him again, maybe that would set his brain in its proper place.

"J's all red!" Rito said. "Maybe she's thinking in her black-haired boy!"

That was the last straw. J screeched and launched herself at Rito, pounding him with anything nearby: Her fists, the table and strangely... the kitchen's sink.

"Stop this at once!" Malachite tried to regain order, but no avail.

To J, her only goal was to crack open Rito's head for blatantly speaking of an attraction to her black-haired brat.

'_My brat?_' J thought. '_Where did that come from?_'

* * *

Leaving the evil meeting, pummeling and unearthed feelings, we move to Karai's mansion where Ethan is eating at his heart's content. In a polite and orderly way of course, since he didn't want to get Karai's mallet treatment on his head.

After eating and givings thanks for the food, Ethan proceeded to go to his room where he changed into his nightwear and prepared to go to bed. In that moment Lightning appeared in his door.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Silly." She replied. "In case you forgot, this room is also mine and Serah's"

"Forgot that." Ethan chuckled.

"I came here to sleep beside you." Lightning said and winked.

"Wha..wha...wha..." Ethan was a blushing mess.

"Serah asked." She said with a giggle. "And what kind of big sister would I be if left you alone after what happened today?"

"A bad one, my guess." Ethan said, the blush still there.

After Lightning changed her clothes (in the bathroom) she lay besides Ethan as they both drifted to sleep.

A time after Ethan and Lightning had fallen asleep, Karai entered the room and got near Ethan, where she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Ethan. I know this must be hard for you..." She whispered, mentally thanking Lightning for helping him. "...you've finally set me free."

With this, she left to her own room to sleep, finally free of Shredder's nightmare.


	7. Fear of Evil

**Episode 6: Fear of Evil**

Tossing and turning at the dead of night, Ethan was in a restless sleep...

"Gotta get away... gotta get away!" Were Ethan's thoughts as he raced through the dark, shadowy jungle. He kept running, evading the obstacles while hearing a blood-freezing roar, which sounded like that of a tiger, along with a horrific voice.

"You shall never escape me, Ethan" Said the voice, chilling Ethan's core. "You can't protect anyone..."

"in fact..." The voice taunted "You're the cause of their despair."

"You shall be helpless as you see them perish..." The voice said as black shadow-like tendrils wrapped around Ethan's limbs, effectively trapping him. Soon after this, all his friends appeared, but didn't seem to be able to move as well.

Suddenly, as if woven from the darkness itself, a huge tiger-like shadow with blood-red eyes appeared.

"Prepare yourself..." the voice came out of the creature as it raised a claw-filled paw against Aqua.

"Stop...Stop...STOOOOOOOOOPPP!" Ethan woke up, yelling so loudly even Giratina would have heard him at the gates of the Afterlife.

"What the heck is that scream..." Lightning unhinged Ethan's door with a kick and yelled, only to stop when she saw his face. He was deathly pale, his mouth hanging open, as if in a silent scream. But the most disturbing feature were his eyes, completely blank and hollow, gazing into the distance, like if he had seen unimaginable horrors.

Serah was the first to get closer. "Ethan, wake up..." She tried shaking him but Ethan was unresponsive.

Many tries were made, but to no avail. Serah was going to burst into tears. That was a bad thing in her sister's book so...she musters her strength and slapped him HARD. With this he woke up. "Cl...Claire..." Ethan muttered as his eyes went back to normal.

"Good! You're awake, so what the..." Again she was interrupted by Ethan latching onto her, like if afraid she'd disappear if he let go. This disturbed Lightning, more so since she felt Ethan trembling.

Finally Aqua, seeing that Ethan wouldn't be able to sleep again, pressed a certain pressure point and Ethan drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"What was that?" Lightning yelled, obviously shaken while comforting Serah.

"I...don't know..." Aqua whispered. "He didn't seem to want to dream again."

"It must have been something horrible..." Lita said. "What can we do?"

Then Karai appeared in the door, her visage showed she was deeply concerned as well.

"For now, for him to wake up." She said. "Then to call an old friend who can help us."

* * *

In the morning, everyone sans Ethan was in the dining room, grabbing something to breakfast. The first one to notice Ethan's absence was the Saiyan prince.

"Where's the brat?" Vegeta asked

"Bad night." Lightning replied.

Vegeta would have replied but the look on Lightning's eyes said: "Say something funny and I'll make you suffer more than even Karai."

Suddenly a blue portal which took the shape of an Ankh appeared and a man came out of it. He was wearing a blue costume with a golden cape, golden gloves and belt and to crown it, a gold helmet with space for only the eyes.

"Greetings, Ultimate Defender." The man said.

Batman looked at him and extended his hand.

"Dr. Fate." Batman spoke. "It's been long."

"Indeed it has, Batman" Fate said, shaking Bats' hand. "I have come here on you and your friend's request."

"What request?" Vegeta said loudly.

Fate looked at him as if raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, the Saiyan prince is loud and ill-mannered." He said which made Lightning to burst a gut laughing at Vegeta's face. "Now if we could get at the matter at hand."

"Follow me." Batman said and both departed to Ethan's room.

* * *

After a little walk, the heroes arrived at Ethan's which occupant was moving everywhere as well as glancing at every place, like if he expected something to pounce and kill him.

"What's with the brat?" Vegeta asked. "He seems acting like a chicken!"

Unfortunately, Vegeta's little outburst startled Ethan who ran behind his bed and curled into a fetal position, while whimpering. Lightning and the other girls wanted to pummel the living salad, but doing so would worsen Ethan's state.

"He's afraid" Batman said. "It must be due that dream he's been having nonstop."

"Nonstop?" Dr. Fate asked.

"Every time he dreams, he has the same nightmare." Batman expressed (as much as he can) "It's wrecking his psyche."

Dr. Fate pointed his palm to towards Ethan and concentrated.

"Something is attacking him through the Dream realm." Fate mused. "It seems adamant on making him like this."

Batman had an epiphany at this explanation.

"If he stays like this much longer, he'll become a liability in the best case." He said.

"And the worst case?" Serah asked, worried about Ethan.

Batman and Fate looked at Aqua who gave silent nod.

"His fear will overwhelm him, corrupting his soul to the core and falling into darkness" Fate replied. "He'll see everyone and everything as a threat until he is put down."

"No way I'm letting that happen..." Karai hissed.

"Neither us..." The other girls said.

"Whatever's doing this is a coward not wanting to face the brat..." Vegeta said in a scarce moment of lucidity. "... but that one is going down!"

"Is there any way to help him?" Batman asked Fate.

"Just one." Fate explained. "We must enter the Dream Realm and help him defeat whatever attacking him."

"Dream Realm, eh?" Aqua mused. "I know someone who can lend us a hand...or should I say, claw?"

After managing to calm Ethan, Aqua made a call to a friend of hers.

"Hello?" Aqua said.

"What do you need, Aqua?" A dark, but not evil voice was heard in the other line.

"Can't I just call you?" Aqua mocked, trying to lift her mood.

"Not with that tone of voice." The voice said. "I can tell you're scared, it's part of my job, you know."

"Okay then." Aqua sighed. "Something's entering Ethan's dreams and making him afraid."

"That's messing in my territory, not to mention hers." The voice hissed. "I won't accept that."

"So we'll be expecting you soon?" Aqua asked. "We need the help to enter the Dream Realm."

"Not only me. We'll meet later." The voice said and hung up.

"I really hope you can help us,..." Aqua thought. "...Darkrai."

Aqua had not to wait for long as several hours later, the bell was heard.

"It's them." Aqua said as Karai went to open the door.

In front of her were two different beings. One was a ghsot-like black being with a white plume on its head, an azure eye (The other was unseen) claws and a red skull necklace. This was Darkrai, Legendary Pokemon of the New Moon, Lord and Master of the Nightmares.

The Second one was a feminine metallic swan with a crescent headgear, red gentle eyes and some saw-like protusions coming out of her body, resembling moons. This was Cresselia, Legendary of the Crescent Moon, Lady and Mistress of Dreams.

"Darkrai-sama, Cresselia-sama." Karai addressed both. "We're honored by your presence."

Cresselia giggled and Darkrai just waved one of his claws.

"It is not needed." Darkari spoke.

"Indeed." Cresselia continued. "Pleased take us to Ethan."

Karai steeped to the side.

"Please follow me." She gestured.

Following the former villain, they arrived to the room and greeted Fate, being an acquaintance of all legendaries. When they saw Ethan's state, they were surprised.

"Someone's a sadist and I give the worst of nightmares." Darkrai said, pointing the irony.

"Poor boy." Cresselia whispered.

"Indeed." Fate said. "If we are to start the ritual to enter the Dream Realm, Ethan must dream."

This word sent Ethan into a frenzy.

"Nonononno...no dream...NO DREAM!" Ethan rambled, not wanting to see the nightmare again. He tossed, turned and tried to flee. "YOU WON'T MAKE ME DREAM! NNOOO DREAMINGG!"

After restraining Ethan so much he looked like a mummy, Fate began by summoning a magical rune below Ethan.

"Runic symbols?" Darkai said. "I can guess this will also keep him asleep."

"You're perceptive indeed, Darkrai." Fate smirked under his mask.

"Would something bad happen if Ethan woke up?" Serah asked, looking at the still-struggling Ethan.

"Were Ethan to awake in the middle of the ritual and before he beats whatever plagues his dreams" Cresselia said gently, trying not to upset the girl. "...your sister and your friends will forever be trapped within the Dream Realm."

Serah's eyes watered at this, but Darkrai had to add a final nail.

"Cresselia and I would not be trapped, it's our realm after all." Darkai said. "Alas, if they don't have a enough strong will, they will be destroyed, mind and soul."

That did it, Serah's waterworks opened. Lightning wanted to punch the legendary, helping or not, for making her sister cry, but Batman stopped her in her tracks.

"Darkrai's being objective, Claire." Batman spoke. "Even if too blunt, we all know the risks."

"I have to make sure you won't be unprepared." Darkrai flinched a bit at Cresselia's glare, but she also knew the consequences of failure.

After the whole fiasco, Fate finished the circle and those who would enter Ethan's dream were in it. As for Ethan...

"dsklfjsdlifjsdlkjfsdlkfj!" He mumbled since his mouth was covered due too much screams breaking Fate's concentration.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded at his question.

The spell kicked in and Ethan fell asleep. as soon as this happened, they put their hands on Ethan's foreheads and they minds were transported to Ethan's Dream scape, sans the Pokemon due them actually entering the dream.

"Godspeed and good luck, Ultimate Defender." Fate kept the spell going. "I'll keep it on this side, the rest is up to you."

The light dimmed and Ultimate Defender along with the Dream Legendaries appeared in a rocky landscapes, connected by several rock bridges.

"We're not on the room anymore." Vegeta said making Lightning bonk his head.

"Thank you, captain Obvious!" Lightning sarcastically said.

"Be quiet." Batman said. "We don't know what we may find in here."

As our heroes traversed the place, suddenly someone screamed.

"Hello There!" They turned to find the source and found Ethan...dressed in pink?

"The brat!" Vegeta bellowed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I like it." Ethan said, while sipping a juice and the environment changed to a room fill with toys.

"Am I the only one freaked out of the scenery changed?" Lita asked.

"Dreamscape." Darkrai and Cresselia said. "Changes anytime."

All sans the legendaries and Bats had a sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

"So you here for the big bad thing, right?" Pink-Ethan said as he sipped his juice.

The heroes nodded and Pink-Ethan pointed to an oddly shaped door.

"That's the exit to the next part" He said. "But you're not gonna like it!"

With this, Pink-Ethan, the toy-filled room and everything else faded away leaving again the barren road.

"Well, that was just weird." Karai said. "Maybe I should cut down on the aromatic candles."

Nodding at Karai's comment they advanced and crossed the gate, finding themselves now in place filled with bouncy beds and in one of those bed was another Ethan, this time he was wearing yellow and his face had a silly grin on it.

"Salad Head!" Yellow-Ethan yelled and ran to Vegeta, using his fingers to play with his face.

"Look at your face! It's so silly! " Yellow-Ethan snickered while Vegeta tried to pry him off.

"Leehjt Meijeb Gonmdngdu, youjr Braeeijat!" Vegeta couldn't speak properly due Yellow-Ethan playing with his mouth.

Lightning and Lita couldn't help it since they were in the floor laughing due the silliness of it, even Diana was giggling at it.

"Knock it off!" Vegetta bellowed as he pushed the yellow version of Ethan away.

"You're not fun!" Yellow-Ethan whined.

"We get through the gate to be outta here, right?" Darkrai spoke. "I don't like this place"

"Come on, Rai." Yellow-Ethan whined, "Don't be a party-pooper."

Darkrai gave the yellow version of Ethan a glare that shut him up.

"You don't have the right to call me that." He said darkly. "Only one has that right."

"Rai..." Spoke the one, who was Cresselia.

"You want to go to the big party-pooper?" Yellow-Ethan said. "The you know what to do. As for me..." He said before jumping to another bed to bounce on as the place faded as the last one.

"What's the problem with the brat?" Vegeta complained.

"I think I have an idea." Aqua mused. "But I need more time to be sure."

With this, they crossed through the gate once more.

As they crossed the gate, the scenery changed once again, now it was a flatland with several fire pit that erupted in a cycle, two rabid German Shepherd dogs chained to a rock wall and in that wall was Ethan but his attire was now blood-red with black, his hair was wilder and his eyes set on a rageful glare.

"Well, Well." Anger-Ethan. "If it isn't the peanut gallery...and the prideful vegetable prince."

"Repeat that brat, I dare you!" Vegeta was steaming at Anger-Ethan's attitude.

"Hey, you look like a steaming sukini!" Anger-Ethan said. "But the sukini is smarter than you!"

"Why you!" Vegeta almost pounced to punch him, but was restrained by Lightning and Diana. "Let me go!"

"Zip it!" Both hissed, making Anger-Ethan step back slightly. "Their anger surpasses me." He whispered.

"Do we have to cross a gate as well?" Karai asked, giving Anger-Ethan her patented glare.

"So you're gonna face that loser? I could care less" He pointed to the door. "If I were you, I'd leave now." He then gained a malicious grim. "Before I release the dogs."

Ultimate Defender did not say a word before they crossed the gate into the next area.

"What the heck was that?" Karai asked.

"Beats me." Darkrai said.

"Just one more and I'll be sure..." Aqua mused.

Into the next area, the scenery became a small rooms, which was almost pitch black and some sounds were heard?

"Who's there?" It sounded like Ethan''s voice, but the tone was...like it was scared.

"I think I can find a switch" Cresselia said as she touched the wall to find one.

When she turned it on, they saw Ethan again, but this one was dressed in black and was whimpering in fear. But that wasn't the most striking feature. That was that it seemed to be twice of Ethan's normal size.

"E...Ethan?" Lita tried to get closer but Fear-Ethan shivered even more and there went another expansion.

"No more...no more..." Fear-Ethan whimpered. "Don't wanna fear...too much."

Before Vegeta could even say a thing, Aqua interrupted him.

"It seems my theory was true." Aqua said.

"Care to share it with us?" Batman asked.

"Remember how Ethan seems different each time?" everyone nodded at her sans the legendaries, already knowing what she was going to say. "It wasn't just one Ethan."

"Then what was it?" Asked Lightning.

"Each Ethan is nothing more than a part of his heart, each is an emotion per say." Karai answered for Aqua. "So far we have met happiness, silliness," Vegeta groaned at this. "anger," Now he growled. "And we see fear in here."

"Why is he bigger than the others?" Lita and Diana asked.

"Because off the increasing fear on the kid." Darkari said. "Trust me, I'm an expert on fear."

"That you do, Rai." Cresselia added. "Sometimes you know it too well."

"Stop...it..." Fear-Ethan whispered. "Please...no more fear..."

Cresselia got close and hummed a little tone which calmed Fear-Ethan a bit, as well as slightly reducing his size.

"We'll stop it." Cresselia soothed. "Trust us."

Fear-Ethan raised a shaky arm and pointed to his right, where another door appeared.

"Go..." Fear-Ethan and then his voice took on a more Ethan's tone. "Good luck."

With this, our heroes crossed, leaving behind the expanding territory of fear.

Crossing to the last scape, our heroes found themselves in a beach, the ocean's waves splashing against the shore is a rhythmic manner and a full blue moon shining. and to top it off, another Ethan was standing there, his posture calm an collected, wearing an all-blue outfit.

"Greetings, everyone." Calm-Ethan said.

"I take you're Ethan's calmness?" Aqua inquired.

"You're clever." Calm-Ethan replied. "No wonder you make me feel calm."

Aqua blushed a bit at this.

"Do you know anything about the nightmare?" Batman said.

"Indeed I do, but unable to do anything due fear cutting my connection." Calm-Ethan explained. "It's an unspeakable evil, greater than Vegeta's; no offense."

Vegeta just glared, but knew he meant nothing bad.

"What do you mean the more evil than salad?" Lightning asked.

"It is the evil of an animal that has hatred towards human beings." Calm-Ethan replied.

"So he just hates human?" Diana asked.

"Indeed, but it has been ebbing away since a while go." Calm-Ethan said.

"Can't you give us a hint of what is it?" Lita asked.

"I just did." Calm-Ethan said and waved his hand to make the door appears. "Beyond this door is my whole self, living the nightmare again, he..we need you."

The heroes nodded and before they crossed the door, Diana turned to Calm-Ethan.

"I didn't think you'd like strolls on the beach." Diana said.

"I'm just full of surprises." Calm-Ethan smirked as they left through the door. "Good luck...you'll need it."

A soon as the heroes crossed the door, they found themselves in dark jungle, being only illuminated by the blood-red moon above them.

They traversed the jungle, evading plants, insects and other bloodthirsty animals, only stopping when they heard a blood-curdling scream of pain, unfortunately a familiar one.

"Ethan/Brat!" Yelled the heroes, running to the source of the scream.

When they arrived, they beheld Ethan bound by shadow-like tendrils and a hulking creature slaughtering what looked like doppelgangers of them in a gruesome and sadistic way.

"No more..." Ethan sobbed "Please...no more..."

"_Oh but my dear Ethan..._" The creature hissed. "_But i haven't even started..._"

The creature raised a claw to slash at Ethan but was thwarted by a double punch, courtesy of the hilts of a katana and a gunblade

"_Who dares!_" The creature growled.

"That evil presence..." Aqua said. "How can this be?"

"What are you talking about?" Karai and Claire asked, still poising their weapons to the tiger demon.

"Believe it or not, that's Shere Khan." Aqua said, earning a gasp from many.

"_It seems you keyblade bearers are too clever for your own good._" Said the demonic Shere Khan.

"How did you get in here, flea-bag?" Darkari growled.

"_Wouldn't you want to know, nightmare king?_" Shere Khan smirked.

"Coward." Diana spat.

"_What did you call me, human?_" Shere Khan snarled.

"Admit it." Lita continued. "You can't face Ethan, so you resorted to this."

Shere Khan gave an evil smirk at this. "_Then why don't you ask your friend out there to pull me out?_" He said. "_In the waking world we could be sure of it._" He moved his paw and the tendrils released Ethan.

"Bring it on!" The girls said.

"Fate." Darkari called. "Get us out, we're taking the tiger out with us."

"Are you sure, Darkrai?" Fate asked.

"I know I might regret this but do it." Said the Nightmare King

"Okay." Everyone felt a lurch as they were pulled out of Ethan's dream in the courtyard of Karai's mansion.

When they opened their eyes, they tried to search for Shere Khan, who they found across them.

"_It feels so good to be free._" Shere Khan said as he stretched, getting the kins out.

"So you ready to fight?" Lightning asked.

"_Now that I'm out, I want to savor the victory._" Shere Khan said as he snarled at Ethan who just had woken up. "_Get him into fighting shape, then I'll savor devouring him. His fear will make his guts taste godly._"

"How much time, Shere Khan?" Batman asked, unfazed by the comment.

"_Two weeks._" Shere Khan replied. "_In the Tiger's peak. No later nor sooner._"

His predatory gaze made Ethan shiver.

"_See ya, snack._" With this, Shere Khan gave a powerful leap and disappeared in the horizon.

"Now that he's gone, I have a question." Lightning asked. "What did he mean by fee?"

"He was trapped in there." Darkrai said. "And we just busted him out."

Fate levitated to them and turned to Darkrai.

"No wonder you seemed doubtful of this." He said.

"I do." Darkari crossed his arms as Cresselia leaned on him. "But in here, the kid might stand a chance."

"What do you mean by 'might'? Lita asked. "Ethan will clean his clock!"

Darkrai raised and eyebrow or it seemed so.

"Really?" Darkari mocked. "Take a look at the kid."

When they turned to Ethan he was still shivering, Shere Khan had really made a number on him.

"It's gonna be a long two weeks" Batman sighed.

* * *

Saying the next two weeks would be long was a serious understatement. Ethan many times withdrew back into his proverbial shell, only to be broken out by the kindness of the girls, the advice of others and the aggressive talk of a certain vegetable mix prince.

They passed these two weeks not only helping him psychologically, but also physically, after all, those dreams had taken a big toll on his body.

As if Palkia and Dialga wanted this to be over, the two weeks magically ended fort our heroes, who now where standing at the bottom of Tiger's Peak.

"_Well, well._" Shere Khan's voice was heard. "_It seems you came after all._"

Shere Khan leaped from the top of the peak and landed with a powerful thud. Demonic enhancements, you gotta love them.

He glanced at everyone and locked eyes with Ethan. Behind that brave exterior, Shere Khan could see he was still scared. How he loved that fear, it'd make more tastier his guts when he devoured him.

"_I have manners,_" Shere Khan said smirking. "_So I'll let you do the first hit._"

Ultimate Defender happily obliged (as well as a reluctant Ethan) landing a solid hit, unfortunately this did not seem to faze Shere Khan.

"_Is that all?_" Shere Khan laughed and the unleashed a powerful roar, which sent the heroes flying.

"What the heck is he made of?" Lightning asked, baffled by her opponent.

"_If you think I'm the same as before..._" Shere Khan crouched "_...you're deadly wrong, my dear._"

With this Shere Khan leaped and pinned Lightning, who was struggling to keep his jaws away from her. Diana ran to help her, but Shere Khan ensnared her neck with his tail and proceeded to strangle her.

Batman and Vegeta tried to double team him, but Shere Khan thwarted that attempt by throwing Diana to them with the strength of a sledgehammer.

He then clawed Lightning towards Lita, leaving a trail of blood. Ethan began having flashbacks of his nightmares as Shere Khan crept towards him.

"_Now you see Ethan?_" Shere Khan spoke. "_As I said before, you can't protect anyone. All that is happening is your fault!_"

Ethan fell on his knees, unable to stand. He was right, he was weak, he couldn't protect his friends and they were paying the price for it.

It would be better if he just disappeared...

He closed his eyes and waited for his death...

"NO!" Several voice were heard on his head.

As soon as he heard these voices, he was sucked into his mindscape.

"What the.." Ethan said as he opened his eyes, finding himself in a black void, surrounded by doppelgangers of himself.

"Look who decided to wake up." The red one said. "If it isn't my pansypants"

He took his by his shirt and punched him.

"Please...stop..." the black one who seemed a bit bigger than them said.

"Yeah, it's not benefiting of you!" The pink (Ethan blanched) one exclaimed.

"Better make a silly face" The yellow one giggled.

"Rage, calm down." The blue one said evenly.

"Can't you get it, smartypants?" the rage version of Ethan spat.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked his mirror counterparts.

"We are you." The blue one said. "More accurately, your emotions. I am calmness, he's rage, the yellow one is silliness, the pink one, don't know why he's that color, is your happiness and the black one is your fear."

"Okay..." Ethan wasn't sure of this. "Why am I here?"

Calm-Ethan sighed and looked at his true self.

"We're here to remind you what you fight and live for." He said.

"But I am useless." Ethan murmured.

"Even to the wenches?" Rage-Ethan said getting a glare for Ethan. "That's more like it."

"Yeah, remember what they told us!" Happiness chirped.

"Also Bats and Salad head!" Silliness said.

"If you don't remember...!" Calmness said. "I'll show you."

He snapped his fingers and some tears appeared in the void, expanding until they looked like screens.

These tears showed the moments of the training to beat Shere Khan, how they helped him deal with the pain, both physical and emotional. Among all of this, one stood more.

"How can I possibly beat him?" Ethan said. "He had me by the ropes in my dream."

"He was using fear as his tool to weaken you." Karai said. "As much as I hate to admit it, that's one thing I learned from my 'father' To truly beat someone, you attack not the body or the mind, you go for the heart."

"What do you mean?" Ethan inquired.

"Let me explain Karai." Bats said. "Fear can be a great weapon, I should know due from Scarecrow. But is a double-edged blade."

"Double edged blade?" Serah asked.

"I know what you mean." Lightning interjected. "He can use Ethan's fears to cripple him, but Ethan can use his own as well!"

"His fears?" Ethan questioned

"That you'll have to find on your own, brat." Vegeta said and and held by the shirt. "So shape up!"

It then dawned on Ethan, he was letting Shere Khan have control of him. No more! If he wanted fear, he'd make him taste it first!

"Thanks, um...me?" Ethan said, rubbing the back of his head. "I needed that."

All of them noted that Fear shrank to normal size and was standing.

"Good to see you can use me in a better way." Fear seemed more...tranquil.

"Thanks everyone" Ethan said as all of the Ethans were absorbed by him, he then smirked "Time to make a tiger rug!"

With this, Ethan exited the mindscape.

Ethan opened his eyes to see Shere Khan's claw coming towards him. Shere Khan was sure of his victory when Ethan parried his paw with a single hand.

"_What?_" The tiger asked. "_How is this possible? You should be trembling in fear._"

"Oh, I am afraid." Ethan said cockily. "But I'm putting it to a good use!"

He then sent Shere Khan away with a flick of his arm.

"_You can't beat me!_" Shere Khan roared as he pounced to strike Ethan, only for him to use Extremespeed to dodge.

"You tried to make me afraid." Ethan clenched his fist. "You succeeded. But also gave me a little gift."

"_And what is that gift?_" Shere Khan mocked, even if Ethan's smile unnerved him

Your fear..." Ethan said as both of his hands became engulfed in blue flames. "Fire Punch!"

The punch sent Shere Khan reeling back, but Ethan wasn't done. No, he then continued with a Blaze Kick, Fire Spin and other fire-based attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of Ultimate Defender got back on their feet and watched how Ethan trashed Shere Khan.

"Seems the brat is back." Vegeta huffed.

"Good to know." Lightning and Lita said, the first leaning a bit on Lita since Aqua used cura on her.

"But I hope Ethan doesn't cross the line." Karai said, looking at Shere Khan's face, which before was a visage of superiority, now looked far more like Ethan's fear-stricken face, but there was also more pain on it.

Going back to Ethan, his flames had burned away Shere Khan's new form, leaving only a whimpering tiger.

"You like it?" Ethan sneered getting closer to Shere Khan who curled up in a ball in fear.

He raised his flaming fist to punch again, but was stopped by Aqua holding it and placing her keyblade at his neck.

"What are you doing?" He said, still fueled by rage. "I'm just paying him the fear he gave me."

"Do you even know why he fears fire?" Aqua said, not releasing her hold.

"Should I care?" Ethan tried to to force her away to no avail.

"His whole family was killed by hunters and then burned when he was a cub" Aqua whispered harshly at him. "He's remembering that each time you punch him with the flames."

"Then it should be fine." Ethan was seeping into darkness.

Aqua released him and turned back.

"Do it." Ethan smiled and raised his fist. "But if you do...you're no better than Shere Khan."

This did the trick. Ethan became horrified at what he was gonna do. He would have been no better than Shere Khan. He dropped his fist and the flames died down.

"Leave and don't come back Shere Khan." Ethan said as he turned back, leaving with Aqua.

After this battle, Ultimate Defender left to continue with their lives.


	8. Revenge of Demona

**Episode 7: Revenge of Demona**

It was past midnight in Nexus City, it was peaceful, except in one of it's alleys where a robbery was happening.

Near there, several members of Ultimate Defender, namely Karai, Sailor Jupiter, Aqua and Lightning (Never mix them kids, it'll be shocking) were in the Defendermobile, rushing to the scene.

"The distress call came from an alley located three blocks away from our position." Karai said.

"So we leaving the car here?" Lightning asked.

"There's no use in bringing it, I'd say." Aqua replied

"Anyways, let's go girls!" Jupiter cheered on and they left the car, with alarm and all.

They rushed to the scene and when they arrived they saw a person in a trenchcoat, a female if the shape was right, being attacked by metal gargoyles that resembled females as well and somehow bringing a memory to some of the girls.

Nevertheless, the girls sprang into action and with swift and powerful moves, they disabled the metal copies. After the threat was seemingly neutralized, Karai approached the woman.

"Are you okay, miss?" Karai asked.

"Y..yeah." The female said. "They...they came out of nowhere."

"Don't worry about it!" Jupiter said. "They're scrap-metal now."

"R...really?" She asked and then her voice changed from scared to a certain cockiness. "I wouldn't be so sure of it."

"What do you..." Karai was going to say but stopped when she saw the face behind. "Demona!"

The other girls were confused as Karai jerked her hand away and got in a battle stance, katana drawn and all.

"What's the matter, Karai?" Aqua asked. "Do you know her?"

"You could say we go way back." Demona said, taking off the trenchcaot.

She has long, wild red hair with blue skin, black eyes, wearing some rags in her chest and hip area; but that was the most eye-catching feature were the tail coming from the end o her back and the wings on top of it, signaling her as a gargoyle.

"Your heart...is so full of darkness." Aqua said.

"Why, thank you!" Demona mockingly bowed.

"But yet..." Aqua summoned her keyblade. "There's also deep-seat sadness in there too."

This made the female gargoyle frown and hiss.

"What would you know?" She hissed. "Anyways, not what you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?" Jupiter asked.

But before she could even turn around, she was whacked on the head and fell unconscious; the culprit being one of the 'supposedly defeated' metal gargoyles.

"Girls, fall back!" Karai issued the command.

"Oh no, you won't!" Demona opened her wings and charged past Karai, slamming her body against Lightning, both rolling on the floor.

"Get off me!" Lightning yelled as she tried to pry the gargoyle off.

"Not a chance!" Demona exclaimed as she strangled Lightning until she fell unconscious.

Karai was busy trying to keep the metal copycats at bay when she noticed Lightning's problem and rushed to help her. Alas, it was not meant to be; before she could even reach her, one of the gargoyles opened its mouth and released a gas which knocked Karai out.

"Why are you doing this?" Aqua asked the redhead.

"Revenge, that's all." Demona replied. "Against that brat."

Aqua tried to summon her armor but another of the bots grabbed her in a bearhug and sent several volts of electricity through her body, not enough to kill, but enough to knock her out.

"Pick them up." Demona said. "I have a call to make."

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave below Karai's mansion, Ethan was training in a copy of Charles Xavier's Danger room with Batman watching and monitoring Ethan's progress.

"Wew, that's good for a warm-up." Ethan said wiping sweat from his bow. "Batman, can you kick it up a notch?"

"Very well, Ethan." Batman said as he rose the level up. "Level 6."

As the level rose, three Synthdroid rose and took the form of Killer Croc (Call Steve Irvwin lol couldn't help it.), Bane and Solomon Grundy.

"Why do I always get the ugly ones?" Ethan mused. "Better not get kicked up or Laura will make fun of me if she hears it."

Shortly after saying this, Ethan leapt into the fray, punching and kicking the ugly dudes, making them even uglier.

* * *

As Ethan performs improvised plastic surgery to the faux villains, Serah, Shadow and Diana were in the kitchen while Vegeta was in the Gym lifting ridiculous weights.

"Sis is taking too long!" Serah said as she prepared herself a peanut butter sandwich.

"I'm sure your sister is fine." Diana replied "She's quite a warrior."

'_And with quite a temper too._' Shadow thought, not daring to say it out loud in front of the Themysciran princess.

Then the calmness was broken by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Serah said, picking up the phone. "Who is it?"

"Hello, young miss." A female voice was heard at the other side. "May I ask if Ethan Tidwell is available?"

"May I know who's calling?" Serah asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm an old friend of his." the female said. "My name is Dominique Destine."

"Would you mind waiting a bit?" Serah asked Dominique. "Let me fetch him."

"Don't worry miss." Dominique said. "I have...patience."

"Thanks!" Serah chirped and went to fetch Ethan.

* * *

In the Batcave, a phone rings and Batman answers it.

"Who is it?" Batman asked.

"It's Serah, Bruce." Serah answered.

"What is it you need?" The bat asked.

"A friend of Ethan's called." Serah explained.

"Very well." Batman said. "I'll tell him."

"Thanks!" Serah cheered and hung the phone up.

Batman went to the control panel and paused the simulation.

"Hey, what gives!" Ethan yelled as Croc was about to pummel his face. "Although it's not that bad at all."

"Serah says a friend is calling you upstairs." Batman relied the info.

"A friend?" Ethan said. "I'll see who is it."

Taking a towel and a water bottle, Ethan left the training room and went upstairs.

* * *

Back upsatairs...

"Hi Ethan!" Serah called him. "Here's the phone""

"Thanks Serah." Ethan thanked. "Hello, who is it?"

"It's been a long time, half breed hatchling..." Dominique's voices sounded more demonic.

"Demona..." Ethan hissed. "What do you want?"

"Such hostility..." Demona mocked. "Is that how you greet old friends?"

"We're not friends at all, Demona!" Ethan willed himself not to yell.

"Aren't we?" Demona kept on it. "But I've been getting acquainted with a few of your friends!"

Ethan's heart skipped a beat.

"What...what do you mean?" Ethan asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

"You wouldn't believe how Sailor Jupiter, Lightning, Aqua and specially Karai are such good company." Demona said with wicked mirth.

"What do you want?!" Ethan was at the verge of just crushing the phone. "What did you do to them?"

"Let's just say they're...tied up." Demona said.

"What...do...you...want..." Ethan was seriously holding his anger in check.

Demona savored for a few seconds the rage in Ethan's words and then spoke.

"Revenge, simple as that." Demona said.

"For what?" Ethan asked.

"For banishing me!" Demona screeched. "Do you know how it feels? To be trapped without being able to move? ...to be alone?

Ethan thought he was hearing things, because at Demona's last words, he could swear she was crying.

"If you want to to see them alive again, come to the abandoned train station." Demona and and the emphasized "Alone or there will be consequences."

"Very well." Ethan said in an emotionless tone. "Which time?"

"9 p.m. sharp." Demona said. "Be seeing you Ethan."

With this, she hung up the phone.

"What's the matter, Ethan?" Serah asked.

"One word." Ethan said. "Demona."

At this, Shadow actually growled.

"That old hag?" Shadow asked. "What did she want?"

"She's captured the girls." Ethan said with apprehension.

"And she told me to go to the abandoned train at 9 if I wanted them to live, alone."

"By Hera..." Diana said as Serah's eyes began to water. "But who's Demona?"

"She's an ancient Gargoyle we met." Ethan. "Nothing but trouble."

"Ancient?" Serah asked. "Is she very old?"

"Yeah, but she's eternally young." Shadow continued. "Some deal with the Weird Sisters and a guy whose name escapes me."

"The Weird Sisters?" Diana asked shocked.

"You know them, Diana?" Shadow, Ethan and Serah asked at the same time.

"Not directly." Then she turned to Serah. "The three of them are children of Oberon."

"The Fairy King, Oberon?" Serah asked and Diana nodded.

"How do you know about Oberon, Diana?" Shadow asked.

"My mother used to tell me stories about Oberon, his wife Titania and their children." Diana then developed a little twitch in her eye. "Specially one called Puck."

"Puck?" Ethan said. "Why does it sound familiar?"

"By far the most mischievous of them." Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's played several tricks on the Amazons."

"Such as?" Shadow asked.

"You don't wanna know." Diana sighed. "Enough said, mother almost declared war on Avalon for that."

Ethan and Shadow's eyes widened.

"Talk about a bad prankster" Ethan murmured. "Anyways, back to Demona...What do we do?"

"You're not going alone." Serah asked. "Are you, Ethan?"

"Diana will come with me, hidden of course in the invisible jet." Ethan explained. "As to eavesdrop if Demona moved them somewhere else."

"If she can find it." Shadow muttered and Diana elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"Not funny." Was Diana's answer

"And I'll ask her something I'm itching to know." Ethan said.

"What is it, Ethan?" Serah asked.

"Why did she join us before her betrayal." Ethan said.

"What about Vegeta?" Diana asked.

"Call him as backup if things get bad." Ethan then put his hand on his face, "Which I feel may happen."

"He's not gonna like it." Shadow said.

"Like it or not, he's gonna do it." Batman's voice was heard scaring everyone, sans Diana.

"Must you always do that, Bruce?" Diana asked.

After regaining their bearings Ethan spoke.

"How can he sneak upon someone like that?" Ethan asked.

"Years of practice." Batman deadpanned.

And the bat strikes again. Bad for the gargoyle.

"Anyways, we better plan team!" Ethan said as they began to plan.

* * *

As our heroes plan the rescue, we now focus on a medium-sized warship in Nexus city docks. Inside here we find the gargoyle-napped heroines are bound to its walls by shackles that leave little movement.

The girls lifted their heads when they heard wings flapping in the outside. They waited a bit while hearing footsteps getting closer until the door of the cell was opened, showing the Fallen one in all her glory; the hooked tips of her wings crossing into her chest area, making the wings look like a cloak of sorts.

"Well, well." Demona said. "Seems the sleeping beauties woke up."

"Who are you?" Lightning spat at the gargoyle.

"Her name's Demona." Karai spoke, making Lightning turn to her.

"How do you know her?" Lightning asked.

"She joined us before when we were just Ethan, Shadow and me." Karai explained as Lightning and the other girls who had woken up were listening. "That was until we found out she just wanted to use a spell to destroy mankind."

"Destroy mankind?" Jupiter asked, shocked. "Why would she want that?"

"None of your business." Demona replied with venom. "You and all humans do not deserve to exist!"

Jupiter reeled back at the hatred coming out of Demona, while Aqua detected the sadness again mixed in the hatred.

"If you hate humans so much..." Lightning looked at her. "...why don't you seem to hate Ethan that much? Is it because he's just half-human?"

"Just part of it." Demona smirked. "Though more since we share something in common."

"Which is?" Aqua asked.

"We are both feared by the humans." Demona said.

"Why would someone fear Ethan?" Jupiter said perplexed. "He's a softie akin to a marshmallow!"

"It's their powers." Karai explained.

"Their powers?" Jupiter asked her.

"Ethan and Shadow's power are far beyond humans." Karai said. "Not only it makes them jealous of what they can do...but also fearful, knowing that with such power, they could kill them without breaking a sweat."

"They wouldn't do that!" Jupiter denied, knowing either of them was like that.

"You're right, they wouldn't..." Karai was saying but was interrupted by an angry Demona.

"You think so?" Demona's eyes glowed red. "Fear will blind them and one day will hunt them like dogs! They will be betrayed by those they swore to protect!"

"What makes you think that will happen?" Lightning snarled at Demona.

"Human history." Demona said smugly. "Humans are the only species who trip twice with the same stone."

For a moment none said anything, Demona actually had a point.

"That won't happen to them!" Jupiter exclaimed, which only made Demona's smile bigger.

"You think so?" Demona said, cupping Jupiter's face with her claws. "Believe me on this, once that happens, it's kill or be killed."

"Talking from experience?" Aqua asked, making Demona stiffen.

Demona turned and growled, ready to tear Aqua's face of with her claws, but stopped when she heard the door opening.

"It seems you were having fun." A female voice said.

"What do you want, Azula?" Demona said the girl who entered.

She had black hair tied in a top bun, golden eyes filled with malice, a pretty face but you could see she wasn't nice.

"Just reminding you have an appointment with your old friend." Azula said. "And I'm not your secretary."

"Sure you aren't." Demona said. "Watch over the prisoners while I'm gone."

"Sure." Azula said and Demona left, not before giving a red-eyed glare to the prisoners.

"You better behave." Azula said. "If you try to escape, you'll have to go through Demona's Steel clan and myself and that..."

Her hand erupted in blue fire as she gained an evil smirk.

"..wouldn't be a good idea." She finished as she closed her hand in a fist and the flames vanished.

"Have a good night's sleep!" Azula sang as she left, leaving the girls alone.

* * *

The scene change to abandoned train. As Ethan waits sitting in one of the remaining benches, Diana was up in her invisible jet.

"Any sign of the bat, Ethan?" Diana asked.

"Nothing in here." Ethan said. "How's the sky?"

"Nothing much here." Diana the smiled teasingly. "It's as black as your underwear."

"T...t...that's not the point!" Ethan sputtered and blushed madly at this. "You're evil!"

"I'm just teasing you." Diana giggled. "Thank Hera I'm not my mother, she'd do worse."

Ethan paled at this.

"That's true"". Ethan said and his ears twitched. "I'm hearing footsteps."

Ethan turned to the direction of the footsteps and from the shadows, Demona appeared.

"Long time no see, Ethan." Demona greeted.

"Wish it had been longer..." Ethan whispered. "I'm here Demona, what do you want?"

"For you and Shadow to join me." Demona said making Ethan's eyes widen and also Shadow's who was hiding nearby.

"Why would we do that?" Ethan asked, his tone neutral.

"You know humans are nothing but treacherous vermin." Demona hissed, her tone sincere. "You know how evil can they be."

Ethan had to repress a certain memory of his past, his time in the lab.

"Not all of them are evil, Demona." Ethan said.

"Not evil?" Demona let out a humorless chuckle. "Tell me one example"

"Gerald Robotnik and Maria." Ethan said, knowing of them.

"Shadow's creator and that girl?" Denona asked. "Maybe they weren't...but you know what happened to them."

Shadow had to keep down a growl at that memory.

"You don't have to remind me." Ethan sighed.

"And the same will happen to you." Demona continued. "Those who hate us will come at them to hurt you."

"You're right..." Demona smiled at this, but not for long. "but that doesn't mean I'd let that happen!"

Demona gasped at this.

"I know humans fear us...it's natural for them." Ethan continued. "There are many humans who care about me and don't care I'm just half-human!"

"Why can't you just get it?" Demona shook her head.

"Why are you so heck-bent on destroying mankind?" Ethan responded.

To bad for Ethan, his question was to be unanswered as Demona let out an enraged roar and sprang towards him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him quite forcefully against one of the walls, making the place tremble.

Demona kept slamming him until Ethan lifted his right arm and fired a 'lousy' shot, missing Demona's head.

"You're a lousy shot." Demona said, her anger forgotten for the moment.

Ethan smirked, making Demona question the why of his smirk.

"Who said I was shooting you?" Ethan said.

"What do you..." Demona was saying, but was interrupted by a powerful kick in her side that made her drop Ethan.

"Nice timing, Diana." Ethan complimented.

"No problem." She replied.

"Who the heck hit me?" Demona got up and looked at her assailant. "You!"

Demona flapped her wings and lunged towards Diana, only to be swatted away again.

Before Demona could get up a second time, Ethan rushed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm gonna ask nicely once." Ethan said. "Where are they?"

The only answer Ethan got from the gargoyle with love problems a whipful of her tail in his, making him back down.

Using the momentum from when Ethan released her, she jumped and kicked him in the chest, gaining enough place to spread her wings and go away flying into the night.

Diana was going to pursue her, but Ethan stopped her.

"Why did you stop me, Ethan?" Diana asked as she helped him get up.

"I placed a tracer on her when I grabbed her." Ethan said. "You think I'd let her go if not?"

"We better go back at HQ to follow her." Shadow said as he came out of the, well... shadows.

With Diana and Ethan nodding, the three left the place.

* * *

As our heroes leave, Demona arrives to Azula's ship just in time for the sun to rise. Thanks to Puck's 'generous gift' she would not become stone, but a human. That didn't mean it would be pleasant.

"RAAAAGHHHH!" Demona screeched as her wings retacted painfully into her back, the same with her tail. Her ears became round and her claws became normal nails; her skin turned from blue to flesh-colored and her talons became normal feet. Of course, all of this in a very painful way.

"Why can't it be painless?" Demona hissed. "Darn Puck."

* * *

In a certain mansion, a blonde stiff-looking man with glasses fought down the urge to snicker.

* * *

After gathering her bearings, Demona went inside the ship and met with Azula.

"Any luck?" Azula to which Demona growled, even in human form, it was scary.

"How are the...guests." Demona said with barely restrained rage.

"Still where you left them." Azula then looked at her. "Better you get something to wear."

"True." Demona said. "This doesn't suit me now."

"Make that two of us." Azula said, reminiscing of her time at the Boiling Rock.

"But before that..."

"What?" Demona asked.

"There's something in your shoulder." Azula pointed to said part, making Demona grab it.

"That little..." Demona then crushed it in her hand. "He put a tracer on me!"

"You think he knows where we are?" Azula asked her.

"No." Demona denied. "Maybe a vague idea but not enough to pinpoint accurately."

"Why don't we him let come, we have the prisoners." Azula then gained an evil smirk. "that, if they can find the ship."

"That's true." Demona complimented.

"After all..." Azula again made the flame appear around her right arm. "...we have a few surprises for him."

* * *

Leaving the two villainesses, we go back to Ultimate Defender Headquarters where Ethan is looking at the radar.

"Darn, she must have found out." Ethan sighed. "At least we know she's somewhere in the docks."

"What about knocking in every door to find her?" Vegeta, who had been informed, added.

"Not helping, oh Prince of Vegetables." Ethan remarked to the Saiyan

"We might use an old trick." Batman said, appearing suddenly and scaring them both.

Both yelled. "Don't do that!"

"And that's why I do it." Batman said with an almost untraceable mirth. "Ethan must give himself up."

"What are you saying, Bruce!" Diana asked shocked.

"If he gives up and is taken, Demona will lower her guard." Batman replied, unfazed by the Amazon's anger.

"Old Trojan's horse?" Ethan asked.

"Always works." Batman replied. "Do not know why, though."

"I agree." Ethan said, making Diana take a double-take. "It's me she wants."

"I'm going too." Shadow said.

"No." Ethan said with finality. "Just one or the plan crumbles."

Serah then approached Ethan and hugged him.

"Please promise you'll be back." Serah pleaded. "And that you'll bring the others safe and sound as well"

"That I will." Ethan vowed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, brat." Vegeta muttered, only to have his ear pulled by the Amazonian Princess. "Ow! That hurts! Let go!"

"Good! It's supposed to!" Diana retorted. "And no chance!"

Diana proceeds to pull him by the ear until they left the room.

Batman and the others sweatdropped at this.

"Hey bats!" Ethan called.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Before I go, could you please call this number?" Ethan gave him a piece of paper.

"He's a very 'special' friend."

"Why would you want that?" Batman asked.

"Believe me on this." Ethan let out a sigh. "When it comes to supernatural stuff, he's good."

With this, Ethan left and Batman looked at the name in the piece of paper.

* * *

Later in the night, we see Ethan in the docks, pacing around them.

"Demona!" Ethan yelled. "I'm here!"

Suddenly several male and Female metal gargoyles landed surrounding Ethan and looking at him with robotic, lifeless eyes.

"A welcome committee?" Ethan joked. "You shouldn't have!"

The robots' response to that was for lasers coming from their wrists and firing at Ethan a red plasma blast.

Too bad they had a lousy aim as Ethan took to the skies with the Steel Clan following after him.

"What?" Ethan mocked. "Can't get me?"

One of the males shot a beam which Ethan dodge, the same cannot be said for the female one behind him.

Ethan kept doing this until only two females and one male remained.

"Why do I feel I'm being fourth wheel?" Ethan snickered.

The three flew to his location only for him to dodge once more and the three to impact and crash in the floor.

"Well, that was..interesting." Ethan murmured.

Suddenly Ethan yelped in pain as lightning surged through him. He turned to see who was it.

"Crazula!" Ethan yelled, making said girl's eyebrows to twitch in annoyance.

"Why are you always calling me that!" She asked as she expelled a blue fireball from her fist.

"Let me see." Ethan went into a thinker pose as he dodged her blasts. "Your name's Azula and you're crazy. Take a wild guess."

Azula sent a bigger flame in her rage, which Ethan dodged, but not the kick from another girl.

"Good to see you joined the party, Demona." Ethan said as he recovered.

"Wouldn't miss it." Demona said as she charged.

"Too bad Azula can't join us in here." Ethan said. "Unless she sprouts wings or something."

"As a matter of fact." Demona smiled. "She does."

Ethan looked at Azula who let flames come out of her back, shaping into wings which propelled her to where they were

"You like them?" Azula taunted.

"Me and my big mouth." Ethan facepalmed.

Ethan was not busy dodging claw swipes, tail whips and the occasional fireball directed at him.

"Anyway we can stop this, ladies?" Ethan asked.

Their response was to tackle him to the ground.

"Ouch." Ethan mumbled and he fell 'unconscious'.

Looking at the downed Ethan, both ladies smirked at each other.

"Who carries him?" Azula asked.

"Me." Demona said carrying Ethan in a bridal style. "You'd burn him more than a steak."

"Can't blame me." Azula snickered. "I'm too hot for him."

Just after this, both ladies and a secretly embarrassed Ethan flew to their ship/hideout.

* * *

"The bird left the nest with the bat." Shadow's voice was heard. "And he left with a crazy bird as well."

"A crazy bird?" Vegeta asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Azula, former princess of the Fire Nation." Shadow explained "And a nutjob."

"I pray to Hera Ethan survives whatever those two will do to him" Diana added.

"The brat isn't a weakling." Vegeta scoffed. "And if he is, too bad for him."

Diana once again pulled him by the ear, but also noticed that in a way, he was also worried.

Batman looked at them and then at a watch in his belt.

"He should be close." Batman said, gaining Diana's attention.

"Who, Batman?" Diana asked, still pulling on the spiked vegetable's ear.

"An old friend of Ethan." Batman said. "He asked me to call him before we came here."

"And who's the brat's friend?" Vegeta asked.

"Two words." Batman said. "Flame Head."

Shadow's eyes widened. There was only one person who Ethan called by that name.

"He asked you to call 'him'?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Batman nodded.

"I'm trying to not feel bad for those two..." Shadow sighed. "But him? They're screwed."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Diana asked.

Shadow's face had a smile which unnerved Diana and even Vegeta a little.

"Let's just say..." Shadow said. "..those two will face 'vengeance'."

* * *

Two hours later in Demona and Azula's party house, I mean...Headquarters.

Hisses and grunts...that was being heard. It had been an hour since Azula and Demona had brought Ethan and shackled him in a neighboring room, only to perform painful torture on him.

'_I'm so gonna kill those wenches...'_ Lighting hissed in her mind. '_Also getting a brand new gargoyle coat._'

"S...stop it..." Lita whispered. "He must be hurting so much."

"And yet he won't scream." Karai said. "He won't give them that pleasure."

Then there was silence...and then footsteps which came closer to their cell, which was opened and something was thrown in. The girls' eyes widened at what it was.

Ethan. Bound by chains and bleeding in several parts of his body, others showing burns.

Lighting exclaimed, trying to break the bonds. "Ethan!"

Unfortunately for the girls, Ethan made no sound, except for breathing.

But luck was on their side, since Ethan groaned and looked up at them.

"I look like I fought with the stove and lost, eh?" Ethan joked, despite his injuries.

"Enjoy the visit, girls." Azula mocked as she and Demona left the room.

After their footsteps were far enough, Ethan struggled a bit to get up and once he did, he dusted his clothes.

"Well, that went well." Ethan said as he got close to the girls and his using his saiyan strength, broke them free.

"Are you saying you let yourself be caught and tortured just to get us out?" Lightning asked, a small twitch in her eye.

"Well, yeah." Ethan replied nervously.

Ethan closed his eyes and braced for impact, knowing Lightning's temper and how she hated this kind of stunts, but he wasn't prepared for what came. Instead of a punch, he felt arms hugging him. He opened his eyes to see Lightning hugging him and fighting back tears.

"You little big-hearted jerk." Lightning said. "Why do you always pull those stunts?"

"Not sure until they arrive." Ethan said and looked at Lightning. "Serah was worried sick about you."

"Ethan, who's the backup?" Jupiter asked.

"Batman, Veggie, Diana, Shadow..." Ethan then had a smirk that seemed a bit evil. "...and a certain flame-head."

"Flame head?" Aqua asked.

"His name's Johnny Blaze." Ethan said making Aqua pale and Karai's eyes to widen.

"A...As Johnny Blaze, k...keeper of the power of the Rider?" Aqua asked, shaking in fear.

"The very same." As soon as Ethan finished speaking, Aqua leaned on the wall.

"Of all the plans you could make..." Aqua groaned.

"What do you mean with Rider power, Aqua?" Lightning asked. "And why do you look like he spoke of the Devil?"

"That's because in a way he did." Aqua explained. "He's the Devil's bounty hunter, also known as Ghost Rider."

Lightning and Jupiter's eyes seemed to want to vacate their eye sockets.

"He's an old...friend of ours." Karai said with a smirk which would have make Shredder proud. "Too bad for them."

"How did...why did..." Aqua sighed and threw her arms up in the air. "Never mind... I need a vacation after this."

Ethan chuckled a bit and then an explosion was heard along with feeling a huge vibration that shook the ship.

"Is that them?" Karai asked.

"I'd say yes." Ethan replied and then looked sheepishly. "Can you help me move? Those two were kinda...creative at ways to make me feel pain."

The girls looked at each other and smiled, letting Lightning and Karai carry Ethan to the ship's deck.

* * *

At the same time the girls felt the vibration, so did the deranged Princess and immortal gargoyle.

"What the heck was that?!" Azula cried out.

"The brat crossed us!" Demona snarled. "Move on!"

With this, both girls moved out to the deck and saw the source of the disturbance. In the docks were Batman, Wonder Woman, Shadow and Vegeta, each with a weapon or energy attack.

"You're out. Good!" Vegeta said. "Seems we knocked hard enough."

"No wonder no one wants you around, veggie prince." Demona said to irk him, which worked.

"Should we give them a 'warm' welcome?" Azula said with sadistic glee.

"We should." Demona smirked. "Wouldn't want to be seen as bad hostesses."

"I wouldn't say bad." A familiar voice was heard. "But you leave a lot to be desired."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and found Ethan, being supported by the now free girls.

"You fell for the ol' taking the bait in the HQ trick, ladies." Ethan mimicked the voice of Maxwell Smart, making some people sweatdrop.

"That's the last freaking straw!" Demona snapped in rage. "Get them!"

At her command, more than 50 Steel Clan gargoyles, male and female, appeared in the night's sky.

The battle began. Batman throwing shock Batarangs, Diana and Vegeta with their bare hands and Shadow with a combo of marital arts and Chaos Control. As soon as half of the metal gargoyles had fallen, Demona and Azula jumped into the fray, thankfully forgetting about the injuries Ethan or the girls.

But luck seemed not to be on the girls and Ethan's side tonight; a dozen of the Steel Clan Gargoyles appeared behind them ready to strike at them.

"Oh no, you won't!" Aqua exclaimed, summoned her Keyblade and pointed upwards. "Curaga!"

The spell healed everyone to tip-top condition.

"That feels good." Ethan said. "Thanks Aqua."

"Don't mention it." She replied. "Let's scrap some metal!"

Ethan quickly jumped and shoved his right arm into one of the females' chest, tearing apart the circuitry. As for the girls... Aqua summoned her armor and slashed apart some more, Jupiter used her powers to short-circuit them and Karai along with Lightning were hacking them apart a bit too happily.

Demona looked at the remains of her army and didn't like the odds.

"We have to get away." Demona told Azula.

"Are you nuts?" She asked in reply.

"Look at the odds." Demona waved her arms at the destruction. "You want to be again imprisoned?"

Azula cringed, she didn't want to go back there.

"Let's scram!" Azula said as she and Demona flew away like chickens.

Too bad for them, Ethan noticed this.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ethan said as he flew towards them.

Lightning and Jupiter, who noticed as well, followed him.

The chase was short due Ethan catching up and tackling Demona to the ground.

"And stay down!" Ethan said but Demona replied with a tail-lash.

"You think you can stop us?" Demona said as she and Ethan dodged a fireball, courtesy of Azula.

"He's not alone!" Demona turned at the voices to see Lightning and Jupiter arrive, the latter making Azula fall with a thunder blast.

"I'm giving you two a last chance to give up." Ethan said, shocking the 4 girls.

"Why do you think we'd give up now, twerp?" Azula snarled.

Any movement was halted due the raring sound of a motorcycle.

"Too late." Ethan said. "He's here."

"Who's here, brat?!" Demona asked in a growl.

The noise became clearer, it was behind them. Turning to see the new player, Azula and Demona's eyes widened. It was a biker, but that was not the interesting feature, his bike was literally ablaze, the wheels being of fire and the front showed a wicked-looking skull where the handles came out. As for the biker himself, he had blue jeans and a black leather jacket with metal spikes; but that wasn't the most eye-catching feature...his head or rather skull was in fire as well as its hands which were boney.

"Hear me, those have shed the blood of the innocent!" The skeletal being said as he stopped a couple of meters of them.

"And who the heck are you, freak?" Azula badmouthed him. Bad choice.

The being parked his bike and looked at them.

"I am Ghost Rider, the Living Spirit of Vengeance." The being, now named Ghost Rider (_A/N: I'm using Ghost Rider in the movie not t.v show._), spoke. "I am summoned when innocent blood is shed."

Ghost Rider then lifted a finger and pointed at the two of them.

"And you two have shed too much." Ghost Rider spoke. ""It's time for your punishment."

"Punish this!" Azula exclaimed sending a HUGE wave of fire at the rider who didn't move at all. "How's that?"

But Azula's glee turned into horror when she saw the Rider was completely unaffected by her flames. In fact, it seemed bored.

"Do you think your flames will hurt me?" The Rider asked. "They don't even stand a chance against mine."

"And what are your flames, Bonehead?" Azula asked.

"Hellfire." The Rider smirked and spew a fireball big enough to cover Azula.

Said firebender summoned her fiery wings in an attempt to block the fireball. A feeble attempt as it exploded in contact, sending her several meters back, with scorch marks.

"Long time no see." Ethan greeted the Rider. "And it's always in these kind of situations."

"Indeed." Ghost Rider spoke. "Trouble follows you and I seek trouble."

"Right." Ethan said. "Do you mind if I take on Demona?"

"Suit yourself." He said. "The Johnny Storm wannabe is mine then."

Demona was not in a good mood, basically she was terrified. The brat knew the Ghost Rider! While she didn't know everything about the him, what she knew was enough to make her tremble; even the Weird Sisters heard of its power, more so Seline did, but unknown to Demona, she wanted to meet the Rider... personally.

"I better get away." Demona said as she prepared to jump and glide away, only to be yanked by her tail and forced into the ground by Ethan.

"Leaving already?" Ethan said jokingly. "The party just started!"

"Leave me alone!" Demona snarled and attempted to slash at Ethan's face, only for him to dodge and avoid that fate, unlike that boy centuries ago.

While Demona tried to make arrangements to Ethan face, Azula was in losing grounds against Ghost Rider. Nothing she did even fazed him! Dodging another fireball from his hand, Azula noted Ethan was too busy with Demona to notice and so let a bolt of lightning against him.

The lightning hit Ethan full-force and he cried in pain. Seizing this chance, Demona grabbed him by the shirt and attempted to claw his face off, but was interrupted by Lightning and Jupiter who tackled her away.

"I'm feeling like a Lightning rod." Ethan said.

"Now's not the time for puns, Ethan!" Lightning said as she and Jupiter kept fending the gargoyle off.

"Too bad you think that." Ethan shook his head and cocked his fist. "Because I was thinking on giving Demona a triple order of knuckle sandwich!"

The girls got the joke and the three of them punched Demona right on the kisser, effectively knocking her out.

"Why...don't you...just...FALL?!" Azula was going berserk since none of her attempts fazed the Rider.

"Strike three." Ghost Rider said as he inhaled and released a humongous fireball which sent Azula flying to the ocean. "You're out."

A few minutes alter, Demona opened her eyes and saw Ethan and Jupiter grinning and Lightning with a frown.

"You lose, Demona." Ethan said.

Demona growled and shoved them back, gaining enough momentum to glide away.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" She yelled as she glided away.

"That was a home-run!" Ethan said and jumped to try and find Azula, finding none. "Drats! She's gone!"

Ghost Rider helped Ethan out of the water as Batman and the others arrived.

"Are you okay, Ethan?" Diana asked.

"A bit shocked, but well." Ethan said. "By the way, Thanks Blaze."

"It's my job." He said and looked at the moon. "Better move or Seline will get upset."

Diana perked at the name.

"Seline?" Diana asked. "Is she..."

Ghost Rider smirked at this.

"Let's just say she's a bit...weird." With this, the Rider sped away.

Diana's jaw dropped at the hint and so did Aqua's.

"He's dating her." Batman deadpanned. "Why am I not surprised."

Ethan looked at Azula's ship in the horizon.

"Hey bats?" Ethan asked the bat.

"What is it, Ethan?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I 'borrow' the ship for future uses? Ethan asked.

"Knock yourself out." Batman replied.

"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed and went to retrieve his new ship.

"Ethan, wait!" Lightning yelled, trying to catch up to her adoptive little brother. "Where are you gonna put a ship that size?"

"You got me!" Ethan exclaimed as he kept running. "But I'll think of something!"

Lightning just sighed and kept with him.

'_I'm just glad this is over and you're okay._' Lightning thought to herself.

* * *

After finding a way to fit the ship in the mansion, Ethan and everyone arrived home. The first thing that happened was Serah hugging both her sister and Ethan, weeping while saying she was happy they were back safe and sound.

Ethan disentangled himself from the hug and looked at one of the windows which offered a good view of the moon, He made a sad face and sighed, next thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Lightning who had her hand on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you, Ethan?" She asked in concern.

"I was just wondering..." Ethan drawled.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"How things would have been had Demona not turned into a traitor." Ethan explained. "What made her like this?"

Lightning couldn't care less about the bat-wench for all she did to them, but Ethan didn't seem so eager to hate her now, instead he looked like he wanted to unveil what made Demona tick and somehow help her, despite her actions.

"Dunno Ethan." She said. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Excuse me." Both turned to see Aqua. "I may be able to shed some light on this."

"Please do so, Miss-know it-all." Lightning said making Aqua's brow twitch.

"I was able to sense Demona's heart when we were captured." Aqua said.

"And what did you find?" Ethan asked.

"Beneath of her hatred and rage..." Aqua explained. "There's a deep sorrow and self-doubt."

"Self-doubt?" Lightning asked, not believing it.

"Part of her wonders if her hatred towards humans is worth it and such." Aqua continued. "I'd say due to it, she lost something she longs to have back."

"And let me guess." Ethan said. "Even if those feelings want to come out, the hatred keep them down?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Aqua said.

"It's decided then." Ethan said, getting the girls' attention. "I gotta help her out."

Both girls were shocked, but Aqua snapped faster and gave Ethan a proud look. Lightning on the other hand...

"Are you nuts?" She asked. "How many times did they hit you on the head?"

"Two or three times, I guess." Ethan replied. "Why do you ask?"

"After all she did to us, why would you want to help her?" Lightning asked, trying to make him see reason.

"Because if I didn't..." Ethan looked back at her with a stern look. "...I'd be no better than what Demona claims humans to be."

Lightning couldn't find words. It was true and the worst of it? She was behaving just like that; fearing her without even knowing the why of her actions.

"You got me there, kid." Lightning sighed. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna be all friendly with the Bat-hag."

Ethan chuckled at this.

"I'm not asking you that." Ethan then hugged her. "I'm just asking for your help."

"You got it." She said as she hugged back.

"Count me in too." Aqua added.

With this, the three went back to the others.

"Wait, I forgot something!" Ethan exclaimed.

"What is it?" Lightning asked.

"I am so glad to have you and Serah as my sisters" He said sincerely which made her smile.

"Thanks." She said. "Does that include the bat, Lita, Diana, Shadow and Karai?"

"Of course." Ethan replied. "Even the spike-head is in it!"

She just laughed at this.

* * *

Leaving our heroes, we go back to the pier, where a very soaked and pissed off Azula emerges from the water.

"Good! Seems they're gone." Azula said, "I'm so gonna make them pay for this."

"I could help you with that." A male voice was heard from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Azula demanded.

"Since you asked so nicely..." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows.

He had long black hair which was spiky; his eyes were a greenish color and where slitted. He was wearing a set of green and red armor (and spiked underwear, seriously WTH) completing the set with gloves and armored boots. He gave a serene yet evil presence.

"Chase Young, at your service." He said.

"Chase Young?" Azula asked surprised. "The Immortal Heylin Master?"

"In the flesh." Chase said

"Which is your offer?" Azula asked.

"Direct, I like that." Chase said. "I can train you so next time you face them, you'll come on top."

Azula seemed to be pondering it.

"Also we'll gather our own allies." Chase explained further. "As to even the odds against Ultimate Defender."

"I like it." Azula then looked at Chase. "When do we begin...Master?"

An unholy alliance has just begun.

* * *

Seline was looking at the moon, wondering where he was.

"How longer must I wait?" She asked to herself and then heard the roar of a motorcycle.

She turned to the ocean surrounding Avalon and say a fireball that grew closer to the island. When it was a few meters from the shore, she noticed it was a motorcycle covered in flames along its spectral driver. He hit the brakes when he hit shore and parked the bike, putting the flames out. Without the flames, he looked like a 21-year-old guy with short black hair and a lithe frame.

"I almost thought you were gonna be late." Seline said. "And you know how I hate that, Johnny."

Johnny (aka Ghost Rider) scratched the back of his head in response.

"Sorry babe." He said. "I just got hung up helping a friend with a gargoyle."

Seline moved her head sideways and raised an eyebrow.

"Redhead by any chance?" She asked.

"Friend of yours?" He replied.

"Old acquaintance." She answered. "Never mind that, ready for our date?"

"I was born ready." Johnny smirked. "I know a good restaurant back in Manhattan."

"Good!" Selina then smiled seductively. "Let me change into something more...appropriate."

Selina waved her hands across her body and her dress turned into a female biker's outfit with her long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"How do I look?" She asked Johnny.

"Smoking hot." He replied.

"Why thank you, so are you." Seline replied and went to the bike to hop on it until...

"Sister!" A couple of familiar voices were heard.

"Oh great..." Seline pinched her nose's bridge.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"My sisters..." She whispered.

And as if called, Phoebe and Luna appeared in front of them.

The first one to speak was Luna.

"Who is the mortal and why are you with him, sister?" She asked sternly.

"And how did he get here?" Phoebe added, in a gentler tone than her sister.

"My date." Selina replied as she hopped in the bike along Johnny. "And believe me sisters, he's far from mortal."

"Ready babe?" He asked which she nodded. "Let's ride!"

With this, the bike burst into flames and once again he became the Ghost Rider, leaving Avalon with a trail of Hellfire.

The remaining sisters looked at each other and then sighed.

"Who would guess she'd get a date with the Spirit of Vengeance?" Luna asked Phoebe.

"I don't know, but I can say Puck must be laughing at us right now."

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, a blonde stoic-looking man name Owen Burnett just had the inexplicable urge to laugh out loud.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like the chapter as well as the Omake. If you have an idea of who Phoebe and Luna go on a date with, I'm all ears!_


	9. The Shadow World

**Episode 8: The Shadow World**

Beneath Karai's mansion in the Danger room, Ethan and Lightning are training.

"Come on Ethan!" Lightning said as she blocked a right hook to her face. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm not even started!" Ethan said as he blurred.

"Good, but..." She muttered and brought her right arm to stop an axe-kick. "...I'm better."

She pushed him away, rolled a few meters and grabbed her gunblade and got up.

"First time is over." She got in a stance. "It's blade time!"

"What does a damper have to do without training?" Ethan mused, making Lightning facefault.

"Now is not the time!" Lightning exclaimed. "Just get a weapon out!"

"You want blades?" Ethan smirked as he created two katanas made of his energy. "You got them, baby!"

Lightning just gave a smirk which would make many tremble in fear and launched herself to attack. Even with two swords, Lightning was akin to a demon with just one.

* * *

Watching the two duke it out in the Danger Room's control chamber were Batman, Diana, Serah, Karai, Lita and Vegeta.

"Look at those two!" Lita exclaimed.

"That's Claire for you." Karai said. "Even Leonardo is wary of her."

"He'll let her win." Vegeta said. "He's too soft like..."

But was interrupted by the killer intent of the girls in the room, strangely from Serah too.

"Why always so negative, Vegeta?" Lita asked him. "It's like Ethan reminds you of someone."

"He does." Vegeta replied. "They both have the same freaking attitude."

"Old rival of yours?" Batman asked.

"You know too much." Vegeta retorted.

"It's my job." Batman replied.

"Hmph" Vegeta uttered and watched the fight.

"I hope sis doesn't hurt Ethan...too much." Serah said.

"Unless Ethan says something to upset her?" Karai said. "He'll be fine."

* * *

"You're giving me a good spar, Ethan." Lightning complimented.

"Thanks!" Ethan replied.

"After this, I'm gonna eat my grilled-cheese sandwich." Lightning said, making an elated face.

Ethan's eyes widened at this.

"Did you just say grilled-cheese sandwich?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Lightning answered.

"Where is it?" Ethan asked with caution.

"In the back of the fridge, behind the mayo and the milk." Lightning described the place. "Why do you ask?"

"I...I..." Ethan gathered his courage. "I ate it! I didn't know it was yours!"

Lightning stood still, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"You ate... my sandwich?" Lightning asked with steel on her voice. "The sandwich Serah made specifically for me?"

Ethan nodded furiously.

When she lifted her face, Ethan's face became like an old cartoon, all white. In Lightning's eyes shone a fire of punishment for him.

"Uh oh." Ethan squeaked in a perfect Donald Duck mode.

"YOU ATE MY SANDWICH!" Lightning roared.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE A NAME!" Ethan cried as he began to dodge the now-berserker Lightning's slices.

"AND YOU STILL ATE IT!" Lightning retorted, intent on making her little brother learn not to take unmarked food, specially hers.

* * *

In the Control room, everyone was awed and a bit scared of Lightning.

"I was thinking on releasing the T-Rex, but..." Batman said "...it'll run away from Claire."

"Bruce, can I have the mic please?" Serah politely asked.

"You know how to calm your rampaging sister?" Batman asked.

"Yup." Serah replied. "And it's easy."

"What?" Vegeta asked. "Asking her nicely not to beat the brat?"

"Nope." Serah said.

"Or we could redirect it to someone else." Karai said. "Claire will be happy to know who used her favorite shirt as a sweat rag."

"You wouldn't dare." Vegeta said.

"Watch me." Karai said with a dark smirk as she reached for the mic.

"Okay, okay." Vegeta huffed. "Do what you have to do...and don't tell her that."

"Will do!" Serah said and then spoke in the mic. "Sis! If you stop chasing Ethan, I'll make you three sandwiches!"

* * *

Lightning skidded to a halt as her gunblade cuts a bit of Ethan's hair.

"With extra cheese?" Lightning asked, still gripping the blade.

"Yes." Serah replied. "But only if you don't kill Ethan."

"Can I maim him a bit at least?" Lightning asked. "He must learn not to take my food."

"I have an idea..." Ethan said and flinched as her eyes fixed on him. "Why not pull my ears?"

Lightning's smirk was more malicious, almost getting to Karai's.

"Bats." Lightning called. "Put simulation #11523."

"Engaging." Batman said as the scenery changed into a jungle.

As soon as the scenery took hold, several scrapping sounds were heard, like something sharp tearing through soil, rock and trees.

"Why don't I like the sound of it?" Ethan asked wearily.

And he wouldn't. From the greenery and most of the landscape, several dinosaurs appeared, they were over 6,2 feet tall, their bodies built for speed, gleaming fangs to tear flesh and a sickle like claw in each of their hind legs, sharp enough to cut even bone.

"Deinonychus?" Ethan said shocked. "Are you nuts?"

"No." Lightning said as if she spoke of the weather. "We'll run from them. Or rather, we'll run as I pull on your ear."

"I hate my life." Was Ethan could say before Lightning grabbed his ear and started running away from the fast meat-eaters.

"They're getting closer!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say!" Ethan retorted. "You're pulling my ear!"

"Less nagging, more running!" Lightning replied as they sped up.

"Batman, turn it off!" Lightning yelled.

She couldn't have picked a better moment as three Deinoinychus catched up, tackled and their fang-filled maw was ready to tear their flesh off when the simulation ended.

"Talk about a near-death experience." Lightning rubbed the back of her head as she released Ethan. "I may have overdid it with the raptors."

"You think?" Ethan glared at her while rubbing his aching ear.

"Sorry for eating your sandwich, by the way."

"Don't sweat it." Lightning said. "You already paid for it...and Serah will make me more."

Ethan and Lightning then went to the elevator and arrived in the control room where Ethan noticed something or there someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Aqua?" Ethan asked.

"She's scouting for some unknown activity." Serah said. "Can't remember much, too busy seeing my two siblings running away from lizards."

"Dinosaurs, Serah." Batman corrected her.

"Maybe it's the Heartless or Nobodies." Ethan said. "I sure hope it's not the Unversed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua was scouting near one of the graveyards of Nexus city.

"Nothing as of now." Aqua said as she flew in her board. "Maybe I was just..."

Her thoughts were interrupted as the air was filled with a thick wave of malevolence.

"Wha...what is this?" Aqua asked herself as she regained balance.

Her eyes widened as she saw, boney and half-decaying hands coming out from the ground, pulling themselves out until she could see a myriad of reanimated corpses raining from bones to recently dead people.

"Such disrespect for the dead." She thought repulsed.

The undead attacked her as she dispatched them with the keyblade, while muttering a small prayer in her mind.

"I guess this settles it." Aqua said before feeling the same aura again.

"_**I wouldn't be so sure, my dear!**_" A dark voice was heard. "_**This little play is not over!**_"

"Who's there?" Aqua demanded. "Show yourself!"

Her answer came in the form or more corpses rising from the ground, but this time they got smarter and grabbed her by the legs and the other dogpilled her.

"I can't get...them...off..." Aqua drawled as he undead seemed to be draining her energy and so she fainted.

"_**Well, well...**_" The voice was heard. "_**Seems our lady just couldn't keep up. Bring her to me.**_"

A dark portal appeared in front of the undead who grabbed Aqua and crossed it.

* * *

Back in the control room, Ethan suddenly felt an ominous chill running down his spine.

"What's the matter, Ethan?" Serah asked him.

"I have a bad feeling." Ethan asked "And it's about Aqua."

"If what you're saying is true, she might be in danger." Lightning said.

Batman used the DR's link with the Batcave and locked on Aqua's comm. signature.

"Her last signal was in the Yoshi grave yard." Batman said.

"Yoshi Graveyard?" Karai said. '_Seems your master got immortalized, old rat._'

* * *

As she thought this, a certain mutant rat sneezed.

* * *

"And that's just the icing." Batman said as he switched to the satellite camera. "There are corpses rising from the grave."

"Not again!" Vegeta said. "We had enough of that in the mansion!"

"Spike-head, those are different." Karai said.

"How so?" He asked.

"These are magical-revived corpses. The others were scientific abominations."

The memory of the mansion rang in their heads.

"Let's do this." Ethan said. "Claire, Serah, Shadow, Diana and Karai will get the civilians to safety while Batman, Vegeta, and I get to the source of this."

Karai always is surprised how quickly Ethan was to get in battle-mode.

Ending the conversation and going to their respective transportation they left.

As soon as they arrived, the rescue team moved fast to get the civilians out of there while the attack group provided cover.

The zombie army kept rising up, no matter how much they were torn apart.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Any ideas, brat?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"How are you holding up, guys?" Diana asked through the communicator.

"Bad question, Diana." Batman replied.

"Sorry to hear that." Diana said. "We're almost done here."

After these parting words, Diana and the others kept zombies at bay while leading the last person to safety. Too bad a zombie came out of the ground and attempted to grab Serah. Suddenly a blue field appeared around it, sending it flying away until it crashed in a tombstone.

"Serah!" Her sister called out, but relieved she was safe. "What the heck was that?"

"Sis, look!" Serah pointed to an elaborate statue.

On top of it was a figure covered by a raggedy brown cloak and using a hat with a brim long enough to hide its face. But what seemed to attract most was the tail that protruded from the bottom.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked to the figure who levitated down.

"_My name is..._" The figure said, taking of its hat "_...Mewtwo._"

"Mewtwo!" Karai called. "It's been long!"

"_Likewise Karai._" Mewtwo spoke telepathically. "_How is the kid doing?_"

"Fighting more of these things." Karai shuddered. "As if we didn't face enough."

"_Enough?_" Mewtwo asked. "_May I..._"

Karai nodded, giving him permission to read her mind and what he saw sickened him. It seems this Wesker was far worse than Giovanni not to mention the abominations created there.

"_These 'zombies' are not like those._" Mewtwo declared. "_While those were product of twisted science, I can feel another power at hand, more like magic._"

"Magic?" Lightning asked. "How can you be so sure?"

"_I happen to be an acquaintance____of Dr. Fate through Darkrai._" Mewtwo replied.

"That explains it." Karai said. "How you've been?"

"_Musing upon the meaning of my existence..._" Mewtwo then got a twitch in his eye. "_And getting away from Mew's pranks._"

"Pranks?" Serah asked. "Like what?"

"_He flooded the Hall of Origin with cotton candy._" Mewtwo showed them that moment.

"_Arceus blew a gasket and all the remaining legendaries had to restrain him._"

Everyone had a sweatdrop on their heads.

"Let's go help Ethan." Diana said. "He, Batman and Vegeta must have their hands full."

"Lead the way, princess." Mewtwo said and they left.

After arriving to their location and a small greeting from Ethan to Mewtwo, the zombies were easier to dispatch, until they were scattered among the whole place.

"Dang!" Ethan exclaimed. "This is gonna be a heck of a cleaning job!"

Mewtwo levitated a pebble and threw it at Ethan, not amused by the joke.

"Everyone's a critic these days." He muttered.

Suddenly one of the corpses got back together as if it hadn't been ripped apart, along with a top hat and a cane.

"_**Well, well.**_" The zombie said in an unearthly voice. "_**Seems everyone is gathered, along a new gentleman.**_"

"Who are you?" Batman asked the corpse.

The corpse gives Batman a card.

"Dr. Facilier?" Batman asked skeptically.

"_**At your service.**_" The zombie bowed. "_**Although that's one of my many skills.**_"

"Where's Aqua?" Ethan demanded.

"_**Ah yes, the young lady.**_" Facilier said with a flourish. "_**We're getting… acquainted as of now.**_"

"What do you mean?" Lightning seized him by the shirt, not caring she was holding a corpse.

"_**How unladylike.**_" Facielier taunted. "_**She came here and saw my little show and lasted quite a while so... I rewarded her with a pass onto my humble abode.**_"

"Give her back!" Ethan demanded.

"_**No can do.**_" Facilier denied. "_**You could say she's getting cozy in here and might be... upset if you take her out.**_"

The zombie viciously grinned.

"_**I'll make you a deal.**_" He proposed. "_**You get in my home and if you can get her to say she wants to leave, she's free.**_"

"And in case refuse or lose?" Batman interjected before Ethan could say anything.

"_**In either case, she's mine.**_" Facilier replied.

"Deal!" Ethan said, grasping the zombie's hand in a handshake which ripped it off. "Ouch."

"_**Seems I gave you a hand.**_" Facilier joked. "_**So tomorrow here at dawn?**_"

"Why not right now?" Ethan taunted. "Afraid."

"_**Of course not.**_" Facilier replied. "_**But you are tired of your playtime with my toys. I want to give you a fairer chance.**_"

"I get it." Ethan said. "Why so generous?"

"_**I'm a gentleman.**_" Facilier explained. "_**If I am to grasp victory, doing it with all of you on their prime will be...more fulfilling.**_"

"Sure it will." Ethan drawled.

"_**Until dawn, Ultimate Defender...**_" The zombie said and fell to the ground in pieces, the magic no longer keeping it up.

"Well, that was weird,,, and gross." Ethan said.

"Let's get back to the HQ." Batman said. "But not before we help on giving them rest."

The group nodded and began to set the dead back to their proper place.

After the grueling duty, the team returned to HQ where Batman seemed to be frowning.

"What's the matter, Bruce?" Diana asked.

"The name he gave, Facilier." Batman said. "That name seems so familiar, but I can't pinpoint why."

"Why don't you look in the Batcomputer?" Ethan asked.

"Could work." Batman said. "Thanks Ethan."

Batman did so, but also opened a certain other file while at it.

'_I hoped I didn't have to use this._' Batman sighed inwardly.

After hours of searching, Batman had a lead on him.

"So who is he?" Lightning asked.

"According to this, he's a bokor." Batman said.

"Bokor?" Serah asked. "What's that?"

"_Another way to say voodoo wizard._" Mewtwo explained. "_No wonder he managed to rise the corpses._"

"Thanks Mewtwo." Batman said. "But there's something strange about it."

"What is it?" Karai asked.

"According to this, Facilier disappeared years ago after trying to get the LaBouff fortune." Batman paused. "Presumably he is dead."

"If he's dead, how could he be there?" Ethan asked.

"It could be an impersonator." Karai proposed.

"It would have to be a very good one." Batman countered. "The mannerisms, moves and all were all from Facilier."

"Do we attract the supernatural or something?" Ethan wondered.

"You would say, brat." Vegeta said. "Mister, I-know-the-Spirit-of-Vengeance."

"That's true..." Ethan said but was interrupted by Karai.

"Who is currently dating one of the Weird sisters." She added, making Diana groan.

"Don't remind me." Diana said. "I still can't get over it."

"If that's so, there's something Johnny told me in a call." Ethan said with a grin.

"What was it?" Lightning asked him.

"More like a request." Ethan replied "He asked me if I knew someone who would want a date with Phoebe and Luna."

Diana's mouth was opening and closing without making a sound.

"I suggested Shadow and Bats here!" Ethan chirped.

The room suddenly felt as if Freeze was there and killer intent came out of Diana.

"Before you blow a gasket." Ethan said. "I just suggested it, I need confirmation."

"I don't know but..." Shadow said. "...better to know one of them."

"That's the spirit!" Ethan felt safer since the killer intent diminished and Diana turned to Batman.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Would you accept?" Diana asked Batman, her voice like a blade covered in honey.

"I'm too busy and I'll have to decline." Batman told Ethan. "Tell them I'm sorry."

"Going back to the topic." Batman said, avoiding a huge landmine. "We have to be prepared..."

"Prepared for what?" Serah asked.

"You don't think he did that, do you?" Karai narrowed her eyes at Bats.

"If what his profile says is tight, he most likely will." Batman told her.

"Out with it!" Vegeta screamed and for once Lightning agreed with him.

"Facilier mostly will either force or coerce Aqua to his side." Batman explained. "That's why I must tell you her weaknesses."

"Is that why you had all of us give infos, so that incase if any of us are mind control or corrupted?" Ethan questioned and Bats nodded. "Now I get why. Doesn't mean I like it."

"Neither of us do." Batman reassured him. "But it must be done."

* * *

Passing the rest of the day learning Aqua's weak points and fully accepting Mewtwo as a member of Ultimate Defender. Time flew so quick, they found themselves at the Yoshi graveyard.

Everyone was staring a blacks-swirling portal open in front of them (like the ones Organization XIII uses).

"Seems the door is open." Ethan said. "So who goes first?"

"I'll go first." Lightning said as she jumped into the portal.

"I'm going too." Karai jumped after her.

"Don't let me behind!" Jupiter said as she too jumped.

"Better I go with them." Diana said as she followed them.

"Who goes now?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm" Batman jumped before they could say anything.

"That leaves us three." Ethan said. "You go, spiky!"

"Don't tell me what to do, brat!" Vegeta scoffed.

But as soon as he did, he was surrounded by a blue aura.

"_Just go._" Mewtwo said as he telekinetically hurled him to the portal "_He was giving me a headache._"

He then moved to the portal and crossed it normally.

"That was anticlimactic." Shadow said. "See you there, Ethan!"

Shadow ran to the portal and crossed it, Ethan was the last one to do so.

After crossing the portal, our heroes found themselves in a horrid-looking swamp, filled with withering tress, murky waters and tons of s corpses and skulls, but the worst part was...

"BY DOZE!" Lightning pinched her nose at the foul smell.

"This is so disgusting that I wanna puke!" Vegeta said.

"This smell is worse than one of the stink bombs I made back then!" Ethan said, amazed and grossed out by the smell.

Batman was like nothing.

"_How does this not affect you?_" Mewtwo asked, he was safe due turning off his smelling with his powers.

"Clogged." Batman replied.

"_**Welcome Ultimate Defender.**_" Facilier's voice was heard and they turned towards the source.

He was a slender, dark-skinned, mustachioed man with a gap in his front teeth, blood-red eyes, a black jacket with a purple shirt that showed his bellybutton, under it, a tall black top hat with a skull and the crossbones up front and the purple thin feather on top. He also had a cane with an eon-like skull and his face was painted like a skull as well.

"You look well for someone who has been dead for a while, Facilier." Batman said.

"Thanks!" Facilier gave a mock bow. "Being brought back sure helps the body."

"And who brought you back?" Karai demanded.

"That's classified my dear." Facilier taunted.

"Enough of this!" Ethan exclaimed. "Where's Aqua?"

"_**Let me call her.**_" Facilier cupped his hand over his mouth. "_**Oh Aqua! Your friends are hereee!**_"

A portal much like the one they used to enter opened in the air and Aqua stepped out of it. But there was something different about her. Her clothes had become a set of black and red and her hair was a bit longer. But the most striking feature was her eyes, whereas before they had been full of life, now were a lifeless blue with the formerly white sclera of her eyes on a pitch-black color with jagged ridges spreading out of the eyeballs and onto her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ethan yelled while grabbing Facilier by the shirt.

"_**Don't manhandle the suit, boy.**_" Facilier said unfazed. "_**It's expensive.**_"

Ethan had to release Facilier as Aqua slashed with her keyblade at him.

"Aqua!" Ethan looked at her. "Snap of f it!"

Her keyblade had changed as well. The guard looked like a demonic pincer surrounding the handle, the handle itself was a bone; the shaft was a spinal cord covered by some feathers and as for the teeth, they weren't unlike the upper maw of a crocodile's skull albeit with three long, curved fangs. To finish the ensemble, the keychain was a skull with crossbones (the one in Facilier's suit).

"_**I see you like my little gift to the lady.**_" Facilier said. "_**I call it Demonic Embrace.**_"

"How dare you do that to her!" Lightning exclaimed and launched herself at Facilier, intent on cutting him with her Blazefire Saber.

Too bad for her, Aqua moved with inhuman speed and parried the slash and kicked her away in a feat of strength.

"Gah!" Lightning wheezed as she got up. "That was one heck of a kick."

Batman seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"It's Aqua, for Arceus' sake!" Vegeta yelled. "How strong can she be?"

He should watch what he said. Facilier had a nasty smirk on his face.

"**Aqua dearest.**" Facielr called her. "**Why don't you show this clod your strength?**"

Aqua nodded and moved closer to Vegeta.

"Coming for a beating?" Vegeta said. "Try this on for size!"

He wound up a fist and swung at Aqua's face, but said girl caught his punch with a hand with no effort at all.

Winding her own fist, she clashed it against Vegeta's chest armor, sending him flying away a good distance and letting a deep fist imprint on it.

"Is as I suspected." Batman said. "That dark keyblade seems to have granted her quite the boost."

"_**No wonder they call you 'The world's greatest detective.'**_" Facilier mockingly complimented.

"I don't like compliments from villains." Batman said as he threw several batarangs at him.

The batarangs skidded to a halt as the hit a barrier which shattered and sent the shards back at Batman who skillfully dodged.

"Reflega." Batman said. "Seems no matter what we do, Aqua will block."

"_**Exactly.**_" Facilier replied. "_**Aqua dearest here is both my shield and sword.**_"

Then he walked to Batman and offered hand.

"_**The time for the deal has come.**_" Facilier said."_**I'll let half of you fight Aqua while the other fights me until the time is up.**_"

Facilier waved a hand a skull decorated sand hourglass appeared.

"_**You have 10 minutes to get Aqua to you side before the time is up.**_" Facilier described.

"_And in case we lose?_" Mewtwo asked him, having teleported there.

"_**You'll souls will be mine.**_" Facilier said. "_**That will serve as payment.**_"

"Ethan, Claire, Shadow, Karai and Vegeta will fight Aqua as well as try to wake her up. As Diana, Mewtwo, Jupiter and I fight you." Batman said. "Do you accept these terms?"

Facilier scratched his chin in thought and nodded, shaking Batman's hand in agreement.

Both groups separated and got in position to begin the fight for theirs and Aqua's lives.

"_**Ready?**_" Faciler asked. "_**Begin!**_"

As soon as these words left Facilier's mouth, Aqua summoned Demonic Embrace to her side and jumped towards Ethan giving a rising slash trying to bisect him in half. Thankfully, out her evaded by a few hairs.

"That was too close." Ethan said to himself. "Aqua, it's me!"

Aqua's only answer was to cast Firaga, but this fire was tainted with darkness.

The Dark Firaga clashed and engulfed Ethan, who came out of it covered in soot.

"Good thing I'm not kryptonian." Ethan uttered.

"Why's that?" Lightning asked.

"Bats told me Kryptonionas are very vulnerable to magic." Ethan explained her. "That dark blast would have killed Superman."

"Then it's good you aren't!" She exclaimed as they rolled to evade a Thundaga.

Aqua blurred and appeared in front of Ethan and to the shock of everyone in team A, She gave him a powerful headbutt, which made her bleed and stagger back a bit. Ethan himself shook his head to clear it.

"Sure am glad I have a thick skull!" Ethan said and grabbed his head. "Though I didn't expect that."

Aqua lifted her face and slashed again at Ethan, this time achieving a shallow cut across his torso.

"Snap out of it!" Lightning exclaimed as she parried another slash.

Shadow ran and punched Aqua on the gut, doubling her over. Too bad she got up and backhanded him towards Vegeta, sending both tumbling back. Karai tried to run her over with her katana, but Aqua dodged and kicked her in the back.

"What are you thinking?" Ethan asked. "You could have killed her."

"I don't like the idea more than you." Karai gave him a glare. "But maybe that shock would have snapped her out of it!"

Ethan kept his gaze on her while Shadow and Vegeta kept Aqua busy, an idea forming on his head.

'_Time's almost up...Aqua's so gonna hate me for this..._' Ethan thought. '_Better use 'that' now._'

Sending both Shadow and Vegeta flying with a Dark Reflega.

"Aqua!" Ethan called to his possessed friend. "I'm here!"

She did not waste time and jumped at Ethan, keyblade posed to strike in a horizontal thrust, but Ethan didn't move an inch.

"Ethan/Brat, MOVE!" Karai, Lightning, Shadow and Vegeta yelled at the unmoving Lifeform

SSKRWATCH!

That was the sound of Demonic Embrace skewering Ethan's chest and coming out of his back, splashing blood all over Aqua and inside her mouth. But Ethan took this chance to grab Demonic Embrace by the shaft and hold it in place.

"Well, that wasn't as much as planned..." Ethan said as blood flowed out of his wound and mouth. "I know... you are there, Aqua..."

Ethan couldn't hold it longer and vomited quite a glob of blood out of his mouth.

"...You...can...beat it..." Ethan said as he slid down from the blade and into the ground, creating quite a blood pond.

Aqua didn't move from her position, except for her eyes to look at the downed Ethan. Her eyes shook as the black faded to white.

"E...E...than..." Aqua uttered and then...

"!"

Aqua let out a wail of despair and sorrow so deep, it could cut down the skies and in fact did. She trashed around, trying to pry Demonic Embrace off her. After several thugs and unleashing her true power as a Keyblade Master, she was able to annihilate the demons bound in the blade as well as the blade itself, turning back to normal. Falling to her knees, she pounded the floor with her fists as she cried. She had been nothing but a prisoner in her own body while Demonic Embrace was with her and so she helplessly watched her body trying to kill her friends and also Ethan sacrificing himself to get her free...she felt so…worthless.

A few moments before Aqua's breakdown.

"_**Time to begin.**_" Facilier twirled his cane. "_**Or do you wish to stay in here?**_"

Batman scoffed at this.

"Then let's begin." He said with a flourish.

Diana and Jupiter didn't waste time and axe-kicked or rather attempted too, since he dodged and gave a chop hit at Diana. Batman came with a punch to the face but Facilier used his cane to block it.

"_I'm getting tired of this._" Mewtwo used his psychic powers to lift him and throw Facilier away, but he got on his legs.

"_**Done playing around.**_" Facilier clacked his cane in the ground and his appearance changed. His skin became gray, the area surrounding his eyes black and his face white in the shape of a skull.

"What in the name of the Goddesses?" Diana uttered before Facilier ran at high speeds and elbowed her in the gut. "UGH!"

"Diana." Batman called as she was sent flying and launched a fist at Facilier's face who this time blocked with his hand.

"_Cut it._" Mewtwo uttered as he sent him flying with his telekinesis.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter launched a lighting dragon at Facilier who redirected it to the ground harmlessly.

"_**This is too easy, I almost feel bad...**_" Facilier said before blurring in front of Jupiter, grabbing her by the face and slamming her in the ground. "_**ALMOST.**_"

It was going all fine and dandy for Faciler, his enemies couldn't scratch him and soon he'd be able to pay his new 'buddies' with their soul, until...

"!"

The scream made Facilier turn his head to the source and found Aqua desperately trying to pry Demonic Embrace off her and finally succeeding.

"_**No! This cannot be!**_" Facilier yelled, angry that his plan was falling apart. He then eyed Aqua and ran towards her. "_**One way or another, I will have your soul!**_"

He tried to stab Aqua with his cane, but said item was stopped by someone who wasn't expected.

"E...e...than?" Aqua hiccupped as she saw Ethan holding the cane in a vice-like grip, he turned towards her and smiled, still with the hole on his chest.

"Glad to have you back, Aqua." Ethan said. "And as for you, you voodoo!"

He clutched the cane and broke it, releasing a black mist from it.

"_**What have you done?**_" Facilier hollered, punching him in the wound before his ghoulish transformation dissipated.

He would have gone for another punch, but Aqua appeared and slashed him with snowstorm, her face marred with a mask of rage.

"Don't you dare!" Aqua snarled at him. "I may have been weak enough to fall under your control, but I won't be to defend him now!"

"_**Why you little!**_" Facilier yelled, before turning towards the hourglass, noticing the time wasn't up and they had fulfilled their bargain.

That would mean...

"**FACILIER!**" Several disembodied voices were heard. "**YOU FAILED US!**"

All the Ultimate Defender fell to their butts as the ground shook and split, releasing several shadow-like hands which grabbed Facilier and started dragging him towards the crevice in the ground

"_**NO! You can't do this!**_" Facilier struggled against the hands with no avail.

"**WHEN YOU MADE THE PACT WITH US, YOU WERE BOUND BY OUR RULES!**" The voices cried out. "**AND WE HONOR OUR DEALS, SO...YOUR SOUL IS OURS!**"

"_**NO!**_" Facilier screamed in again as he was finally dragged and the ground closed on itself.

A long silence followed until the voices were heard again.

"**YOU WIN AGAIN, ULTIAMTE DEFENDER.**" They called out. "**BUT NEXT TIME, YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY.**"

The place was filled with a blinding light and they found themselves back in the Yoshi graveyard. The first one to gather her bearings was Aqua.

"Ethan!" Aqua called as she ran to her friend (or more) to check on him, only to find the grievous wound made by Demonic Embrace to be completely healed.

"Anyone got the license of the Donphan?" Ethan groggily, only to be squashed by Aqua's hug. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

""I'm sorry, Ethan! I'm so sorry!" Aqua exclaimed as she squished the life outta him.

"Can't...breathe..." Ethan was turning a blue shade that would make Kyogre jealous.

"Aqua, I know you're happy he's fine, heck I am too!" Lightning said and pointed at Ethan. "But you're gonna kill him!"

Ethan fainted and something, looking like soul, tried to escape from his body.

"CURAGA!" Aqua casted frantically and Ethan healed.

"I saw a light..." Ethan said and looked at Aqua. "Glad to have you back."

Ethan's smile diminished when he saw Aqua's eyes sheddin tears and she lowered her face.

"How can you speak so casually?" Aqua sobbed. "I almost killed you!"

Ethan realized she was blaming herself and that wouldn't do any good to her, more so being a keyblade master. That would just lead to losing herself in the darkness.

"Aqua, listen to me." Ethan firmly grabbed her shoulders. "It was not your fault."

Aqua shook her head in denial.

"It was my fault..." Aqua continued in a downward spiral. "It was my hand...I was too weak..."

"ENOUGH!" Ethan had enough of that and the yell startled Aqua out of the depression.

He then locked eyes with her.

"Listen to me carefully." Ethan said. "You weren't weak, I'm sure of that. He must not have faced you fairly."

"Bu...But I almost..." Aqua couldn't finish, the memory and taste of his blood still fresh.

"He's right." Batman added. "Failier's not the kind to do so."

"And that wasn't you." Ethan continued before she could say a thing. "I saw the eyes of whoever was before me and that wasn't you. It was Demonic Embrace."

"Cheer up, girl!" Lightning said. "While I want to kill the brat for that stunt, it was enough to reach you."

Karai was silent at the exchange.

"What's the matter, Karai?" Diana asked her. "Why are you so quiet? Are you not glad we're back and safe?"

"Believe me, I am more than glad for that and that Aqua's free." Karai uttered. "But something's nagging me."

"_What would it be?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Remember the voices and how they said they bided by rules?" Karai asked, getting nods. "They were a manner of creatures that should not be trifled with so casually."

"What kind, Karai?" Diana was almost sure of her train of thought.

"High-class demons." Karai explained. "Facilier must have a pact with them and his failure meant his damnation."

"Wait a moment!" Vegeta exclaimed. "If they're demons, why play by rules?"

This time Diana was the one to speak.

"Low-class indeed are just governed by instincts and their basic desires." Diana explained, inwardly chuckling at the likeness of the vegetable to that kind. "But high-class are not only smarter, but have a code of honor, even if somehow twisted."

"And by doing the pact, Facilier was bound by their rules." Batman continued, seeing where're this was going.

"When Ethan got Aqua back before the time was up, they took him as payment."

Everyone shuddered.

"If so, why heal the brat?" Vegeta asked. Too bad the answer wouldn't be in a normal way.

"**SIMPLE, MORTAL...**" The same voices were heard as one of the statues in the graveyard turned its head towards them. "**HE KNEW THE CONSEQUENCES OF FAILING AND TOOK THE GAMBLE. THAT AMUSED US AND SO WE DECIDED TO PATCH HIM UP.**"

"Amused you?" Lightning was livid. "Was it all a freaki' game to you?"

The statue turned at her and gave a downright evil smile.

"**WHY YES!**" The myriad of demons cackled at this. "**AND IT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO TEST ALL OF YOU AS WELL.**"

"Test us?" Ethan asked.

"**WE ARE BUT THE BEGINNING.**" They said. "**SOON YOU'LL FIND YOURSELVES FACING HELL ON EARTH! UNTIL THEN, ULTIMATE DEFENDER…HAHAHHHHAAAAAHHAAAAAHHAAAAA!**"

The statue's eyes stopped glowing and it returned to its original position.

"That was creepy..." Ethan said. "Better get back home, I'm hungry!"

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Vegeta said. "I agree, I'm also famished."

Aqua couldn't help it, her foul mood forgotten, all she could do was to laugh at Ethan's silliness. Gatherings their bearings and giving rest to the dead and apologizing for the disrespect Facilier had with them, they returned home. It would take some time, but Ethan and the others would help Aqua heal from this...

Too bad these happy moments would soon clash with the most horrid darkness...


	10. Lethal Virus

**Episode 9: Lethal Virus**

"This is not my day." Ethan said as he and Lita were trapped inside an electrified cage designed to resist his strength and to boot, in an underwater lair.

You are asking how this happened? Well let's go back a few hours.

Ultimate Defender received a call about two individuals stealing from Wayne Enterprises' several vials, so Ethan and Lita were sent to deal with it.

The villains in fact were the 'infamous' Drew Theodore P. Lipsy a.k.a. Dr. Drakken and his hecnhwoman Shego, former heroine of Team Go. Now Ethan and Lita had followed them to their latest lair, which was an underwater one and because of Lita pressing a switch, they were trapped. Now going back to the story...

"So you thought you could evade my traps, Sailor Jupiter and the buffoon whose name escapes me." Drakken said

"My name's Ethan!" Said Lifeform snapped back. "Why can't you remember it!"

"That doesn't matter!" Drakken retorted. "Now that I have you on my grasp..."

Drakken began monologuing, which almost sent Ethan, Lita and even Shego to dreamland. Thankfully for them, Ethan found a way out of boredom and started to mimic Drakken's monologue and mannerism; his mimicry was so funny even Shego was cracking up.

"What is so funny?" Drakken demanded seeing the girls laughing.

"Laughing at Ethie's copy of you." Shego pointed down at Ethan, who even now had the same scowl as Drakken.

"Stop copying me!" Drakken said.

"Stop copying me." Ethan mimicried with the same voice.

"This is not funny!" Drakken replied.

"This is not funny!" Ethan did it again.

"!" Drakken threw a tantrum which Ethan perfectly copied. "Shego, tell him to stop that!"

Shego's only response was to fall to the floor and roll laughing. The reason? Ethan had exactly the same pouty face as Drakken.

"Shego, tell him to stop that!" Ethan did as the evil doc.

"You're killing me!" Shego just kept laughing. "You're better at it than Drakken!"

"Sure, let's all take a hit at my self-esteem." Drakken said, depressing over in a corner.

"Mind I...kick it up a notch, Shego?" Ethan asked.

"How would you do that?" The villainess asked.

Ethan smirked and motioned Jupiter to hold onto him

"Like this!" Ethan charged his right fist with raw lightning. "Thunderpunch!"

Ethan punched the bars in front of him, the two charges reacting violently and exploding, thankful Ethan and Jupiter were safe from the backlash due their abilities.

Once a huge hole was made, our heroes went out of the cage.

"Minions!" Drakken called the Syntho-drones. "Subdue them."

Several syntho-drones appeared and swarmed the duo.

"Just wait a bit, Shego." Ethan called. "Gotta take out the trash."

And in a display of skills, strength and the occasional joke, Ethan and Jupiter had demolished the syntho-drones with efficiency. Too bad they were now covered in goo.

"This is so gross!" Jupiter said as she threw goo of her clothes.

"Anyways..." Ethan looked at Shego. "Ready?"

Shego's only response was to jump down, her hands ignited in plasma and a predatory smirk on her face...

* * *

While Ethan was duking it out with Shego, Jupiter took it to herself to apprehend Drakken.

"Stop following me!" He whined.

"I'll do it when you stop!" Jupiter replied!

"Never! Whoa!" He said and tripped on his feet and then got up. "My Space Laser will not be stopped!"

"Space laser?" Jupiter asked.

"Indeed!" Drakken spread his arms to the sides. "With it, I'll take control of Nexus City!"

Jupiter's response was to have a sweatdrop at the back of her head.

"That's pretty cliche." Jupiter deadpanned.

"Oh, what would you know?" Drakken slammed his arms on the button and...

WARNING! WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THE BASE WILL DETONATE IN 5:30 MINUTES. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE! ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE!

Drakken looked down and saw he had slammed the self-destruct button with his right hand

"Oops?" Drakken eeped and ran away.

"Dang it!" Jupiter cursed as she followed him back tow where Shego and Ethan were fighting.

* * *

Talking about the Lifeform and the villaines, they were still fighting, but with a smile on their faces; Ethan's clothes were singed and with tears while Shego was sweating and unnoticed by Ethan, she had a light blush on her face and not because of the physical exertion of the fight.

"You've improved Ethie." Shego said, clawing at him as he dodged.

"Thanks." Ethan said and Shego gave a low kick

WARNING! WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THE BASE WILL DETONATE IN 5:30 MINUTES. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE! ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE!

"Come again?" Ethan said surprised.

"Not again!" Shego roared.

"Shego, we gotta..." Drakken was in his floating vehicle calling out to Shego, but stopped when he saw her murderous glare.

"Whatever, chu-chu Doc." She said annoyed and turned to Ethan. "We'll meet again."

And with the grace given by years of experience, Shego leaped to the vehicle and both villains left

"That was anticlimatic." Ethan said.

"Ethan!" Jupiter called out. "We gotta leave!"

"I know!" Ethan ran and grabbed Jupiter by the waist. "Hang on tight!"

Ethan ran and flew away as the base was reduced to undersea rubble.

"Seriously, who puts a self-destruction button?" Ethan said.

"The mansion?" Jupiter replied. "Although it was more of a system."

Ethan turned to his right and saw both Drakken and Shego floating on his vehicle.

"You think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken called. "Next time, I'll surely defeat you!"

"Whatever you say, doc." Shego said and out her index and middle fingers on her lips and then blew in Ethan's direction. "See you around."

With this, they left two confused superheroes.

"What was that all about?" Ethan asked clueless.

"Di..did she just..." Jupiter couldn't believe it. Shego had just blown a kiss at Ethan.

"I just don't understand her." Ethan said and called on his communicator. "Hey Bats!"

"What is it, Ethan?" Batman asked. "Did you stop Drakken?"

"Yeah, but..." Ethan muttered.

"He escaped." Batman replied.

"There's that too." Ethan chuckled a bit.

"Anyways, his plan was foiled." Batman spoke. "Return to base."

"Aye aye Bats!" Ethan smirked. "Hang on, Lita!"

And with a burst of speed (and a screaming Lita), they went back to the mansion.

* * *

Later at the Hall of Jus...I mean Ultimate Defender's HQ!

We now find Ethan in the Danger Room with Mewtwo, aiming to hone his psychic-type skills.

"_Very well, Ethan._" Mewtwo said. "_Your skill with the telekinesis has improved by much._"

"Thanks Mewtwo." Ethan said. "I've been practicing."

"_And yet..._" Mewtwo replied. "_Your mind-reading abilities are awful._"

"That hurts." Ethan said with mock hurt.

"_Nevertheless._" Mewtwo said, unaffected by Ethan. "_We'll practice it now._"

"How?" Ethan asked. "I can't read yours! You and your mental walls."

"_What did you expect from the strongest psychic Pokémon?_" Mewtwo raised an eyebrow ridge. "_Anyways, you'll have to read the thoughts of everyone in here._"

"And how do I do that, teach?" Ethan asked.

"_Close your eyes and focus your powers across the mansion._" Mewtwo said, not even responding to Ethan's joke. "_You'll be able to pick up their thoughts._"

Ethan crossed his legs and closed his eyes, focusing his psychic powers across the mansion like the flow of a river. Many tries and a few mental smacks from Mewtwo for sidetracking, he was able to hear and sort out the thoughts.

"..." That was the bat for sure, his mental shield were top-notch!

'_Where did I put the softener? I'm sure I left it at the washer._' This was Serah.

'_It's a good time I've had time to take care of my katanas._' Karai, this was obvious.

'_Gotta get stronger. Aqua beat me up and she wasn't even herself!_' The thoughts of a saiyan prince.

"_Done! I finally tuned up Blazefire! Time for a sandwich!_" Lightning seemed hungry.

'_What should I get for the date? Hope I can get to know Phoebe a bit more._' Ethan chuckled in his mind. Sure Shadow was nervous about dating one of the Weird sisters.

Letting Ethan wander for a while, we now concentrate on a certain Themyschiran princess, Sailor Scout and Keyblade master.

"I still can't believe she did that!" Lita said.

"Who did what, Lita?" Diana asked.

"Shego!" Lita exclaimed.

"What did she do?" Aqua was curious, with her you couldn't know.

"She..she..." Lita stmammered.

"She what?" Diana asked.

"She blew a kiss at Ethan!" Lita let out.

"Say what now?" Aqua asked. "Did you say Shego BLEW a KISS at Ethan?"

Lita nodded, a bit afraid of Aqua's tone.

* * *

Going back to our psychic-in-training, he still tries to read everyone's minds, when...

'_This doesn't look good..._' Diana seemed...worried.

'_Not even Raye gives this aura when she's angry at Serena!_' Lita seemed afraid too.

And when he got to Aqua's...

'_She...Ethan? I'm gonna... her! How dare she! That little ...!_' Ethan couldn't grasp the whole thought due it being placed in killer intent. Thinking was so potent it made Ethan snap out of his trance and fall to the floor on his back.

"_Are you okay?_" Mewtwo asked. "That _was quite a psychic backlash. Aqua seemed pretty upset._"

"I'm fine. And pretty upset?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow. "She was ** off! I wonder why though."

"_It would be wise not to anger her further._" Mewtwo sagely said. "_It'd be counterproducent to our health or whoever her wrath is aimed at._"

* * *

In a cheap lair.

"ACCHOOOO!" Shego sneezed. "What was that? Maybe Ethie was thinking about me."

She went back to one of her favorite hobbies: Open Drakken season.

* * *

Going back with the girls...

Lita was still shocked at Aqua's wrathful aura, but gathering her courage she decided to ask...

"Aqua, why that reaction." Lita said. "Could it be...you're jealous?"

"And why do you ask that?" Aqua seemed ready to summon Snowstorm.

"Your reaction when Lita told you about Shego blowing a kiss at Ethan." Diana answered.

Aqua would have told her she had a similar reaction when Ethan told her about Luna wanting to date Batman, but chose not to.

"Look at the bright side, Aqua. At least is only Shego." Lita told her. "If my friends Amy and Mina, who by the way is boy-crazy or Ms. Valentine, it'd be much worse."

"What about you, Lita?" Aqua seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Do you have a crush on him as well?"

Lita laughed a bit at this, puzzling Aqua and Diana.

"Nah, I don't." Lita replied. "Ethan's like my brother and that would be awkward."

"Tell me about it." A new voice said. Everyone turned and saw it was Lightning, with a grilled-cheese sandwich on her hand. "That'd be my answer too. And Karai looks at him like a son. While Diana looks at him like a nephew."

Aqua finally calmed down.

'_The kid sure seems to attract girls like Beedrills to a Combee's hive._' Lightning thought to herself as not to anger Aqua. '_Girl's gonna have competition for the kid's heart._'

* * *

Back at Drakken's lair (After patching himself up and a lot of cream for burns)

"Did you learn to never interrupt a battle between Ethie and me?" Shego asked the still smoking Drakken while blowing out some plasma with her breath

"Sure, I did." Drakken said as he fastened the last bandage. "!"

"Now what, bubble-butt doc?" Shego asked.

"My laser device is toast." Drakken said. "So I'll have to resort to plan L!"

"Plan L?" Shego asked.

Instead of answering, Drakken started to rummage around the chemicals in the shelf until he got one labeled TX-L.

"Here it is!" Drakken exclaimed. "The solution to all my problems!"

"What?" Shego asked. "Something to make you less whiny?"

"I'm not whiny!" Drakken yelled. "And this is a patented love potion made by me!"

"Love potion?" Shego asked bewildered. "Is your luck that bad?"

Drakken chose to ignore that comment. His mother still asked him if he would make her a grandmother soon. Ugh, the memories of that day...

"It's not for me, but for the buffoon?" Drakken said. "With this, no female will be able to resist him!"

"And you'll do that...why?" Shego thought that maybe her little 'lesson' had snapped Drakken's mind.

"Don't you see?" Drakken questioned. "If they are throwing themselves at him, he won't be able to make a single move against me, not at the risk of endangering someone."

Shego had to admit it was good, but she didn't like the part of other girls putting their hands or 'her' Ethie.

"Where did that come from?" Shego asked herself. "Anyways, where did you get the ingredients to make that?"

"Some hospital whose name escapes me and some Luvdisc scales." Drakken said. "Though I was able to manufacture just enough for one shot."

"And how are you gonna give him that shot?" Shego asked, hoping this would fail as every other of his plans, at least she'd see him again.

"Leave that to me, Shego!" Drakken said as he left for the hangar.

'_Sometimes I wonder why I still work for him._' Shego thought and then Ethan's image came to her mind. '_Maybe that's why._'

Unknown to Shego and Drakken, the vial gave a slight red glow before it died again.

* * *

Drakken had worked fast and went on another robbery, this time on a jewelry. As expected, Ethan arrived along with Karai, Jupiter and Lightning.

"Seriously, a jewelry?" Ethan asked. "Are you getting low on funds?"

Before Drakken could retort, Shego jumped down from the hole they made and ignited her hands.

"Hi Ethie!" She said. "Ready for round two?"

Ethan just smirked and jumped into the fray. Meanwhile, the girls had to deal with Drakken's goons, which pitifully, were too bad. Drakken took this chance to shot the dart, but a flying kick from Lightning made him shoot it towards a support beam, which made it ricochet around the place until...

"!"

The dart, by some strange force, had landed in its intended target, albeit on his posterior...

Shego thought to give Dakken another lesson. How that dart hit was a mystery to her.

"Now you will fall to my latest scheme!" Drakken gloated.

"Which is?" Ethan asked. "I don't feel a single thing."

Drakken stopped gloating and looked at the girls.

"Sure you don't feel weird?" Drakken asked them. "Maybe wanting to hold the buffoon and not let go?"

The girls had all a puzzled look on their faces, although Shego's was a frown.

"Seems to failed again doc!" Shego snarled.

"I was sure this would work!" Drakken whined, proving Shego's point. "Anyways, time to leave, Shego!"

Shego jumped back to the vehicle.

"We're having another 'talk' after this" Shego hissed, making Drakken pale.

And so, the two villains left, leaving several heroes puzzled.

"What was that all about?" Ethan asked as he plucked the dart out of his butt and Karai took it.

"Better ask Batman what's on this." She said as she placed the dart in a pouch.

"Let's just go back." Ethan said as they left.

* * *

And so they returned to the base. As soon they arrived, Ethan went directly to the Danger room to train while the girls sans Karai, who went directly with Batman to learn just what was in the dart.

Half an hour later...

"I so needed the training! Ethan exclaimed.

"Ethan!" Serah's voice was heard through the system. "Time to eat!"

"My favorite time of the day!" Ethan said. "That and kicking villains' butts!"

And so, the whole bunch sat in the dining room, enjoying the food when Ethan started to feel dizzy.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Serah asked her little brother.

"Just a bit dizzy." Ethan said, holding his forehead. "Maybe I overdid the training. It will pass in a while."

Too bad it didn't since a few minutes later, the nausea had increased to the point where the room began to spin wildly, and got a pounding headache and his temperature began to rise.

"I...don't feel...so good..." Were Ethan's last words before he fainted and fell facefirst into the soup.

"Ethan/Brat!" Everyone yelled at the sudden fainting.

"He's burning up!" Lightning said as she put a hand on his forehead which was effectively burning.

"Take him to the infirmary." Batman, being the level-headed one assessed the situation. "And whatever you do, don't let his temperature go higher. Karai, you're coming with me."

Karai followed him, giving one last worried glace at Ethan, who was now being taken to the infirmary.

While in the elevator, Karai and Batman discussed the issue.

"Do you think it has to do with the contents of the dart?" Karai inquired. "Drakken seemed like it had failed."

"Failed or not, it did something." Batman replied. "The analysis must have almost finished by now."

About twenty minutes later, Batman and Karai arrived at the infirmary which was a chaos with everyone trying to keep Ethan in a normal temperature as well preventing dehydration. Finally Aqua had enough and used Blizzaga to trap him in a block of magical ice which would let him breathe.

"I have the results." Batman said.

"What's happening to him, Bruce?" Diana asked.

"According to the results." Batman began. "Part of the mix was made from Luvdisc's scales."

"Drakken said something that made it sound like a love potion!" Lita remembered.

"It could have been." Batman continued. "But Drakken added something else."

"What did the blue ** add?" Lightning demanded, but was scared a bit at Batman's fingers clutching the papers in his hands too tightly.

"He stole a vial on TX from a disclosed hospital." Batman stopped at the puzzled faces of everyone, except Karai who paled.

"TX?" Karai asked cautiously.

"What's that TX thing?" Vegeta asked.

"TX is a mutated variety of Anthrax." Batman answered. "Normally it wouldn't have affected him, but with the Luvdisc genetic code added at on it and the fact that Ethan has Pokemon DNA on him..."

"It's a deadly virus on him..." Diana covered her mouth in horror.

Vegeta clenched his fists, this was a cowardly act.

Lightning hugged Serah, who had started the waterworks, thinking Ethan might die. Lightning in her side, looked murderous.

And she wasn't the only one! Karai and Aqua looked like a volcano ready to erupt and one where not even Heatran would dare go in!

"There is a way to save him." Batman said.

"Which is Bats?" Lightning asked.

"We have to get to Drakken and make him do an antidote." Batman said and raised a hand. "I have located him already. Some of us will have to stay to watch over Ethan."

And so in a split second it was decided that Serah, Shadow and Aqua would stay while the others went for Drakken.

* * *

Meanwhile in the soon-to-be pummeled supervillain's lair...Drakken was begging for his life, which Shego just left hanging by a thread. And in this very moment, UD decided to crash in.

"If it isn't the heroes!" Shego sarcastically said. "Where's Ethie?"

"Ask the blue guy." Lightning said, pointing at Drakken with Blazefire.

"Huh?" Shego replied.

Batman went forward and held Drakken by his coat.

"Did you know you just mixed a lethal virus in that potion of yours?" Batman asked with a cold tone.

"Virus? What do you mean?" Asked Shego.

"Seems the blue doctor here mixed a virus in his little mix." Karai said. "And with the Luvdisc genetic code...it became deadly to Ethan."

Shego's eyes widened before she snatched Drakken away from Batman. For a moment, Drakken thought he might be safe, but that hope died when he saw the raging inferno of rage that were Shego's eyes.

"You shot him with a virus?" She asked emotionlessly.

"I didn't know it was a virus!" Drakken shook his head in fear.

Before Shego could kill Drakken, Batman stepped up.

"We can save him." Batman told her and then turned to Drakken. "Do you have more of the concoction?"

"N..no..." Drakken said. "I used it all fort that one shot!"

The girls were ready to behead him before Drakken yelled.

"Ther's another way!" He frantically yelled.

"And what would it be, Drakken?" Batman asked to the shaking mad scientist.

"I have a shrinking ray!" Drakken was grasping at straws. "You can miniaturize and fight the virus!"

Batman looked skeptic, but Shego explained.

"It's the only thing he made that actually works." Shego deadpanned.

"We'll be taking it then." Batman said before Shego grabbed him by the arm.

"Let me go with you." Shego asked the bat.

"And why would we let you come?" Lightning said, gripping her gunblade.

"For all it's worth, I don't want Ethie to die." Shego sincerely said. "And I want to help him."

Jupiter could see the honesty in Shego's eyes.

'_She really must love him._' Jupiter thought. "I say we let her."

"Are you serious?" Lightning asked bewildered. "We can't trust her."

"But we can trust her intentions." Karai said. "In every fight with Ethan, she had never dealt a fatal blow."

"That's true. But..." Lightning was at a loss. "...Forget it! You can come, but one sudden move and I'll end it!"

Shego nodded before grabbing Drakken again.

"Know this, Drakken." Shego was really furious. "After this is over, don't seek me, I'll burn you if you do, our association is over!"

She threw him to the floor where he curled in a ball and whimpered.

* * *

Back to Ultimate Defender headquarters, Batman finished calibrating the machine, after stopping a raging Aqua and Shego from fighting each other, too bad now they wanted to kill Drakken if this didn't work.

After some quarrles, problems and such.; it was decided that Vegeta, Diana, Jupiter, Shadow, Aqua, Shego, Mewtwo and Lightning would go inside Ethan's body while Batman, Karai and Serah monitored the progress.

"Everyone who is going, get in the sub now." Batman ordered.

"_Where did you get this sub, Batman?_" Mewtwo asked.

"I have my ways." Batman said with Mewtwo getting the hint as to not say it in front of Shego.

"_Not sure it's a normal way to spend money but..._" Mewtwo said. "_...who is normal in here?_"

With a few chuckles at the joke the newly dubbed Ethanauts boarded the sub which was suspended over a Petri dish filled with saline solution.

"Ready Karai? Batman asked.

"All systems checked." Karai said. "Ready to shoot."

"Do it." Karai nooded and pushed the button. A multicolored bream struck the sub which was successfully miniaturized to its desired size, falling in the dish.

Now it was Serah's turn. Filling a syringe with the liquid and the sub, she injected it in one of Ethan's veins on his right leg and performed all the necessary procedures.

"It's done." Serah said. "Good luck guys."

"All we can do now is watch and pray." Karai said. "By the way, you looked like a professional back there."

"Thanks!" Serah gleefully replied. "Sis and Bruce got me a few books on medicine."

Once injected into Ethan's bloodstream, the morphed into a plane.

"Guys, check this out!" Lita said, making everyone look through the window.

The landscape was surreal! Instead of just seeing what would normally be expected on a body, it looked more like a huge city, in fact, it looked like Nexus!

"I can't believe this..." Lightning said awed.

"By Hera..." Diana uttered.

"The brat's weird." Vegeta said and got bonked by three girls.

"This is interesting." Shadow said with Mewtwo agreeing.

"An entire city inside a body..." Aqua whispered. "Seems there are worlds even inside of us..."

"Ethie sure got more interesting." Shego said. "Hang on, we're gonna land!"

The yet-to-be-named sub did s sharp turn and began its descent.

"Why is she driving again?" Vegeta complained.

"If you can't remember spike-head." Shego retorted making him groan. "I happen to know how to drive this thing!"

Finally landing in a shore and activating the cloak, our heroes and villainess got out.

"We've landed safely, Batman." Lightning said.

"Roger Lightning." Batman replied. "Can you get a visual?"

"Sure thing." Lightning said with a smirk. "Just hold on your pants for this!"

Batman didn't get the joke until the image came in. The three techeis were struck at the sights. This contradicted everything they knew, but then again, Ethan was unique.

"Wow!" Serah exclaimed.

"Unbelievable" Karai echoed Lightning's last statement.

"Out of normality." Batman said. "You got the map?"

"_We do._" Mewtwo said. "_According to this, we are in his right leg._"

"And a good place to search would be the point of entry of the virus." Shadow said, not aware of it.

"Point of entry..." Jupiter pondered. "You mean where the dart pierced?"

Both genetic lifeforms nodded.

"That means..." Jupiter blushed a bit. "...his butt."

"Freaking awesome." Vegeta sarcastically said.

Aqua blushed as well and even Shego had a light coloration on her face, although also a sly smirk.

"Ethie's butt, uh?" Shego said. "Sounds like a nice place."

Aqua leveled her with a glare which Shego dismissed.

"_Enough of the veiled the death threats._" Mewtwo said. "_We need to move._"

And so the misfit group got on the move.

* * *

The misfit group had to move quick and stealthy, although it was hard thanks to a saiyan prince, as to not sic Ethan's immune system on them; they were able to get to Ethan's posterior, but it wasn't so welcoming...

"_It seems we arrived._" Mewtwo said while pointing to a banner that said 'Butt.'

"My eyes!" Lightning yelled. "It burns!"

"What did the brat eat?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"This is worse than the swamp!" Jupiter yelled lowly.

"Not even Hephaestus forge smells this bad." Diana said and pointed to Aqua, Shego, Shadow and Mewtwo. "How can you stand the smell?"

"Chaos Control abilities/_Psychic abilities_." Shadow and Mewtwo said.

"Unlike you." Both girls said. "We remembered to bring gas masks."

And so they gave the others gas masks, which they were grateful for.

"Let's keep searching." Aqua said.

"At least we get to see some spots on Ethei." Shego joked.

Aqua was not amused.

And so, they continued until they noticed a part of the tissue that looked swollen and so decided to check it. In their haste, they didn't notice someone was there too and...

CLONK!

"Watch it pal!" Was the outburst of the guy.

"That's my line!" It had Vegeta who crashed onto the person/cell.

Both parties stopped in their tracks, looking at each other.

The first one was assumed to be a white cell, dressed in a brown jacket, white shirt and black pants while the other looked like a robot with bubbles coming out of his lower half keeping it airborne and had a pill for a head.

"Call me an old cell, Drix old pal." the white cell said. "But they look kinda familiar."

The robot now known as Drix opened a chest compartment and pulled some photo which he gave a look into and his eyes widened.

"Believe me or not, Ozzy." Drix said. "These are Ethan's friends and the villainess Shego."

Ozzy eyes widened and then his face sported a grin.

"Oh man, Glutteus gonna split when he hears this!" Ozzy said. "Names Jones, Osmosis Jones, cop of Ethan City."

"Greetings I am Drixennol or better known as Drix." Drix introduced himself.

"Drixennol?" Shego asked. "As in the cold pill?"

Drix nodded at this.

"So you have been with Ethan all the time?" Jupiter asked.

"Not exactly." Ozzy said. "You could say we...migrated."

"Migrated?" Aqua asked.

"We arrived at Ethan through a mosquito when we were chasing another pathogen in our former home, Frank City." Drix explained their misadventure. "We have been in here since then."

"So what brings you here?" Ozzy asked.

"Ethan has been injected with a virus." Shadow explained.

"A virus?" Drix asked. "Would you know which one?"

"_TX, a variation of Anthrax._" Mewtwo replied.

At that name, Ozzy's face paled as well as Drix's.

"Not again...not him!" Ozzy exclaimed, his fist clenched tightly

"An old acquaintance?" Shego asked.

"We have faced him before in Frank City." Drix replied. "We thought him dead, but if he's mutated..."

"No matter...he may have new tricks, but..." Ozzy said and a flame came out of his hand. "So have we."

"It's good to see you have a familiarity with the enemy." Aqua said. "We have to alert the highest authority."

"The bratty mayor?" Ozzy asked. "Sure! But first we have to speak with Glutteus."

"Glutteus?" Lightning asked pointing behind her. "You mean behind us? If that so, we were already introduced."

"The EPD chief." Drix said.

"EPD?" Vegeta asked.

"Ethan Police Department, spike-head." Lightning said, making fun of him.

"I would give you a lift, but..." Ozzy said. "My car barely fits Drix and me."

"We have a ship that could get us there." Aqua offered.

"Can I drive?" Ozzy asked hopeful.

"Not in your dreams, Johhny." Shego retorted.

"Oooh, feisty!" Ozzy said. "Lead the way, people!"

With a new alliance forming, our heroes tracked back to the still-unnamed ship and left to meet with the chief in order to have a talk with the major.

* * *

After a long trip, our heroes arrived to the EPD building where, as Ozzy predicted, Chief Glutteus almost split himself in two at the identity of the guests before pulling himself together.

"Holy marrow cells!" Glutteus exclaimed after being informed of the situation and turned to the small screen which depicted Batman. "Are you sure about this, detective?"

Batman gave a small imperceptible smirk, this white cell reminded him of Commissioner Gordon.

"More than sure, Chief." Batman said. "That why they were sent there."

"And for once, Jones will we useful!" Glutteus said.

"Yeah!" Ozzy exclaimed and then realized what Gluttues implied. "Hey! I'm always useful!"

"So you say." Glutues rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I just contacted the Mayor's office and he's expecting us."

"Very well." Lightning said. "We'll use the sub, it's way faster."

Glutteus would have disagreed, but the look in Lightning's eyes dared him to, showing the consequences. Now that everyone was in the sub, they fastened their seat belts, Drix doing it more.

"If I were you chief..." Ozzy told him as Shego started the engine. "I'd hold on my pants!"

And with this Shego STEPPED on it, almost taking some unintended passengers in the windshield and some stains as well. Thankfully and to the glee of most of the passengers, the sub landed (or rather, almost crashed) in front of the office.

"Let's do that again!" Ozzy exclaimed. "Man, Shego's awesome on the wheel!"

"Why thank you." Shego replied.

"I'll take a rain check on that." Drix said, trying to regain balance.

"Are you nuts, Jones!" Glutteus exclaimed. "No way I'm getting on that piece of Junk again! Not with that She-devil at the wheel!"

"Killjoy." Ozzy muttered. "Anyways, let's see the brat."

After regaining their bearings, the group arrived to the mayor's office. when it was opened, it didn't look like they expected. It looked more like a huge-sized version of Ethan's room, down to the consoles and posters; not to mention the music: 'I am... All of me' blared through the speakers.

"Sir, Chief Glutttues is here along with Ultimate Defender." The secretary said to the figure behind the turned chair.

"Ah yes." The teenaged voice said. "Been expecting them."

He turned the chair around giving Ultimate Defender a good look of his appearance. His hair (or what looked like it) was made in dreadlocks covered by a red bandanna. His brown eyes held a spark of mischief and he was wearing a brown vest with green linings, pants of the same color and boots. In his waist was a scabbard with a cutlass.

"Hello guys." The Mayor said. "Here you came to see the legendary cell, Jack."

"Legendary?" Vegeta said. "Yeah right."

"If it isn't Commodore Spike-head." Jack taunted. "What's the matter? Out of soda?"

He produced a bottle of it and poured a glass.

"Want some?" Jack asked. "Come on! It's no problem!"

"I'll have a glass." Shego said as he poured a glass for her.

"Lady knows what she likes." Jack exclaimed.

"Mayor, we have come to speak about the 'Thrax situation'" Gluttues said. He sometimes wondered how Ethan kept himself together.

"The evil fella' right!" Jack cheekily said.

"Indeed Mayor." Drix said. "Thrax is not a fella to underestimate."

"I see." Jack's face now schooled a look of seriousness, so much like Ethan. "What can you tell me of his style, Ozzy."

"Well, he's a cunning fiend." Ozzy said. "He'll try to rally other diseases in the body as he goes for his primary objective."

"Which would be?" Jack asked.

"He'll go for the hypothalamus." Ozzy explained. "He'll try to steal a RNA sequence that will begin to break the body apart."

"Why's that so?" Jack questioned. "Won't that kill him too?"

Ultimate Defender had the same question in their minds.

"Not likely sir." Drix offered. "His only goal is to pass as the deadliest virus ever."

"As if!" Lightning exclaimed. "That thing at Arkhlay was deadlier."

"The zombie thingie?" Jack asked, remembering seeing it on some files.

"_Indeed._" Mewtwo declared.

"Back to the point." Jack said. "We need to guard the Hypothalamus. The place's a mess thanks to that fella."

If I may speak." Shadow said waiting for an answer which Jack nodded too. "Mewtwo, me, aqua and Shego can keep guard while the others help in keeping order."

Jack went into thinking pose and the sighed.

"Very well guys, I'm counting on you." Jack said and turned to Ozzy & Drix. "That means you too."

"Don't seat it Mayor." Ozzy said. "We won't let Thrax get away with it."

"I hope so." Jack said and then got his smile back. "Then we can have a party!"

* * *

After ironing the details of the plan with Jack, who insisted to be called by his name, we now find Aqua, Shadow and Shego guarding the Hypothalamus. And Shadow's other job was to make sure the girls didn't kill each other.

"It's quiet." Aqua said. "Too quiet."

"And that's never good." Shego said while filing the claws of her gloves.

""We gotta pay attention." Shadow said.

And as Shego had foreseen, sounds of pain and hissing were heard outside the reinforced door, which bean to glow a serious red color before melting, letting someone in.

"Well, well." The intruder said. "What do we have here?"

The trio remembered what Ozzy had told them about Thrax's appearance and it seemed that the Luvdisc genetic code had done quite a number on him. Instead of one large claw in his right hand, and in the left one he had a smaller set of claws and a normally-muscled arm. The Dreadlocks that once covered his head in a sleek fashion now looked more tendril-like, one of his eyes was blood-red and bigger than the other, longer fangs jutted out of his mouth. Still with all of that, it still gave an air our smoothness.

"We're the welcoming committee." Shadow said.

"Welcoming?" Thrax said. "Then you won't mind if I take the little RNA sequence for a trip.

"Sorry but that won't do". Aqua said and pointed Snowstorm at him "Blizzaga!"

The storm of ice and snow hit Thrax head-on, encasing him in a block of ice. But before Aqua could even pat herself in the back, Thrax's right claw glowed red-hot and melt completely.

"Sorry lady." Thrax taunted. "Seems I'm too HOT for you."

"But not for me!" Shego jumped, her gloves ablaze with plasma as Thrax swung his claw at her. Amazingly, both sets of claws withstood each other.

"You may be able to stand the heat..." Thrax said before backhanding her towards a wall. "...but not my strength!"

"Can you keep up the speed?"Shadow said as he dashed in circles, only to be swatted away as well.

"It was a good warm-up." Thrax said as he got closer to the RNA. "But it's time I take my package."

In one swift move, Thrax plunged his smaller claws into the container and ripped the RNA out, causing several alarms to blare.

"And that's my cue to leave!" Thrax exclaimed as he placed his bigger claw in the wall and melted, creating an escape route.

As soon as Thrax had made some distance from the building, the trio got up.

"_Mewtwo._" Aqua contacted the Pokemon telepathically.

"_Did he..._" Mewtwo asked.

"_Hook, line, sucker!_" Was Shego's addition. "_He's going to where you are._"

"_Very well._" Mewtwo said. "_As soon as you place the real one back in place, report to these coordinates._"

The mental image was fixed in their minds.

"The mouth, uh?" Aqua said.

"Typical of a virus." Shadow said.

"Let's just place this and..." Shego declared as she put the real RNA back. "...And we're ready to go!"

Having secured the area and called Jack, the three rushed to the mouth for the final confrontation against Thrax.

* * *

Thrax was smashing against everything in his path like a rhino. He had done it, he had stolen the primary sequence of the body and soon it would all fall apart. Sweet, sweet destruction to all would come; cells, tissues, organs, systems, not even himself would not be spared. All for the sake of his goal...to become the greatest virus ever. His final place would be the mouth where he would wait for the end of it all.

So immersed was he in his delusions, he did not see to fist coming o his face. Said fist sent him flying along the momentum of his speed.

"Who dares!" Thrax yelled and saw who it had been. "Jones? It can't be!"

"It can and it is!" Ozzy said.

"Don't think I have forgotten you either, Thrax" Drix said readying his blaster.

"Don't forget about me!" Shego landed between the two.

"No matter." Thrax muttered. "We'll all meet our end here."

He then raised his bigger claw and pointed it at them.

"But yours will be sooner!" Thrax jumped and slammed his claw into the floor.

"In your dreams, Hulk reject!" Shego exclaimed, slashing at Thrax with her plasma.

"You heard the lady!" Ozzy added his own Firepunch. A perk of being on Ethan for so long? He gained many attacks.

"Ice Beam!" Ozzy wasn't the only one who gained powers as Drix used the attack, encasing Thrax in ice again, but as the last time, he broke free.

"Didn't you learn anything?" Thrax yawned and punched Ozzy away into Drix and Shego. "I'm just too hot!"

"And slow!" A voice called out, making Thrax turn and receive an elbow punch in the back from shadow. "Return the RNA"

"You want it?" Thrax taunted and clutched the RNA in his right claw. "Guess not!"

And with a mighty squeeze, Thrax crushed the RNA, but instead of terror-filled faces, he saw them grinning.

"What the..." Thrax didn't have much time before the 'RNA' exploded, covering him in a strange goo-like substance that burned him severely as well as somehow restrict his movement.

"GRAAAAAAH!" Thrax hollowed and looked at them with a hate-filled eye (the other was burnt away) "It was fake!"

"What gave you the idea!" Ozzy taunted. "That it just blew up in your ugly mug?"

To say Thrax was just a bit angry was to say Ethan just ate little. Huge underestimation. His plans foiled and being humiliated, Thrax entered a berserker-like rage where his scheme and anything else mattered not. Only the destruction of his foes mattered. This had been the moment they had been waiting for... Using a combo of Chaos Control, fire and ice attacks as well as plasma, they were able to send Thrax to the corner of the mouth.

"Serah, now!" Shadow called and the ground (aka Ethan's mouth) shifted and Thrax almost fell, only hanging by his claw.

Thrax looked down and found he was dangling above antiseptic and if he was right...more than enough to dispose of him.

"Hey Thrax." Said Virus looked up at his long-lost enemy. "Have a nice dip!"

Ozzy used a flame kick at Thrax's face which made him release his grip and fall to the antiseptic where he died a gruesome and melting death, using his last breaths to curse him, Drix and Ultimate Defender.

"Case Closed, I'd say." Drix said.

"Well said, Drix." Ozzy replied. "Now let's get the others and par...ty!"

* * *

After returning to Jack's office, Ultimate Defender partied like no tomorrow since he gave the news that Ethan was in the way of recovery, maybe a mild headache due all the partying. A couple of hours after that, the Ethanauts were getting on the sub.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you." Gluttues said. "Please give my greetings to the detective"

"Likewise." Drixx added.

"That was awesome!" Ozzy exclaimed. "Glad we met you!"

"Thank you." Jupiter said. "And we will"

"The has a good force within him." Lightning said.

"Ethan had good partners inside him as well." Aqua added.

Suddenly a blowhorn was heard.

"Get inside people!" Shego called. "We're getting out!"

The cells bid farewell as the heroes planned to leave via mouth.

"Glad we met them, right Drix?" Ozzy asked.

"I agree Ozzy." Drix replied.

* * *

After escaping via mouth, the sub flew to the grid it had been before and Batman hit it with a polarity-reversed beam which returned them to their original size.

"Finally out of the brat!" Vegeta exclaimed and got glares from the girls.

Aqua and Shego rushed to Ethan side and found him looking better than when they entered. Both let out a sigh of relief, but Aqua let out a small growl when Shego caressed Ethan's cheek. Thankfully Shadow diffused the situation.

"What are you gonna do now, Shego?" He asked.

"Who knows?" She said nonchalantly. "Cut ties with Drakken and I'm unemployed per say."

Batman looked at her and released a sigh.

"Would you entertain the thought of joining Ultimate Defender?" He asked.

"Join you?" Shego mused.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Both Aqua and Lightning yelled in disbelief.

"For all the crimes she has committed, she has never crossed the line." Batman said unaffected (Does anything startle the bat?) "See it as a new start."

"Don't know." Shego said "I quit the superhero business long ago."

"Think about it." Jupiter surprisingly said. "It's all we ask."

Shego pondered it for a moment. Joining them? It does have its cons like not being able to do much of what she liked to, but on the pros...she gave another look at Ethan.

"I'll think of it." Shego said. "Don't hold your hopes high."

"Very well." Batman said and tossed her a device. "If you ever get in a difficult situation or decide to join, press the button."

"I get it, Batty." Shego said and went to where Ethan was. "But before I go..."

With a speed rivaling that of Wally West, Shego gave Ethan a quick peck on the lips and left on an escape exit.

It was silent for few moments when...

"!" Aqua and Lightning yelled so loud, they woke Ethan up.

"What's the shouting for?" Ethan said, holding his head. "And why do I feel like there had been a party inside my head?"

Serah explained him about the virus, getting Shego's help, beating the RNA out Thrax and finally, Batman's offer to Shego to join Ultimate Defender. At this part, Ethan gave a smile, it would be good to have Shego around as one of the good guys, sadly he did not notice Aqua's increasing anger at Shego; Serah had 'kindly' hid the fact the Shego gave him a peck on the lips.

Crisis averted, Ultimate Defender would continue on fighting Villainy. Will Shego join them? Only time will tell.


	11. Dragon Halfa

**Episode 10: Dragon Halfa**

In a underground cave, Malachite, Hunter J, Rito and Zeltrax were in their meeting room discussing some matters.

"So far we haven't located the Dragon Balls or the Chaos Emeralds and it's making the progress become slower." Zeltrax reported.

"That ain't cool, if you ask me." Rito said. "Anyway can we make this meeting short, I got something watch on TV and I don't want to miss it."

Everyone including Hunter J glared at Rito.

"What's so great about watching the TV when we're behind schedule!" J snapped.

"It's simple really, it's about the bidding of a special gem they are giving away and the richest people are gonna be there." Rito answered.

Malachite however looked on interested. "What special gem is it?"

Rito pondered. "Let's see um... from the picture of it they showed looked like a emerald type that was glowing brightly and it happen to be sky blue." he said as he showed a poster that's showing the picture of what Rito had described.

"What?!" J yelled as she snatched the poster from Rito and looked at it. "If that's true then this could be one of the Chaos Emeralds we were looking for. One of us should attend the auction."

Zeltrax shook his head. "As much as I agree with that idea, but that won't work."

Before J can make a comeback, Malachite intrudes.

"Zeltrax is right, those heroes, the Ultimate Defenders will suspect something since their "World's Greatest Detective" and worst of all one of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Jupiter will find out what we are up to and ruin it." Malachite said agreeing with Zeltrax.

"I don't suppose a distraction will be helpful on keeping the do-gooders from noticing we stole the Chaos Emerald from under their noses." Rito said out loud.

The members heard what Rito had blurted out as they stare at him then looked at each other and smirked.

* * *

Ethan and Mewtwo looked at the city on a roof. Everything was right.

"Man, I'm bored." Ethan groaned. "What about you, Mewtwo?"

"_I'm fine._" Mewtwo answered.

"You know. Since our last battle, I'm starting to want some more." Ethan continued as he looked bored at the city.

Mewtwo chuckled. "_I think you like the action, don't you?_"

"You said it."

Suddenly, some animal voices were heard. Those animals were fighting. Ethan and Mewtwo looked at the place where the sound was heard and jumped towards it.

On the place, two animals, a dog and a cat started to fight. The dog bitted the cat's tail and the cat slashed the dog's face hurting it.

Ethan and Mewtwo landed and Ethan stopped this.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ethan asked.

The dog and cat got away injured as they look each other growling.

"_I wonder what happened here…_" Mewtwo said confusing.

"Well, this "dog and cat fighting" stuff is typical." Ethan shrugged. "Let's come back. Don't worry about that Mewtwo."

As they walked back, something just happened! four goons appeared from nowhere and took the animals away. Ethan and Mewtwo turned back just in time to see this. The first man has greyish pale skin and red hair, which he wears with old-fashioned sideburns. He wears a white disco suit with a pink shirt and wears a gold medallion on his neck and shoes. The second man has black spiky hair and dark eyes, and he wears a pair of yellow-orange sunglasses, a black jacket with a grey shirt, black pants and black shoes. The third man has a bandage across his nose, wears a suit with a white shirt, a red tie, black pants and shoes. The final man has spiked red hair, a thin moustache and chin beard, and wears a blue muscle shirt and jeans. They are Finn, Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo.

"_Valmont's henchmen!_" Mewtwo snapped.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ethan demanded to the goons.

The goons ignored them and gone away with the animals.

"Get back here!" Ethan ordered. "After them, Mewtwo!" he turned to Mewtwo, who nodded.

Then, they chased the goons.

The goons ran to a sort of shelter and entered on it. When Ethan and Mewtwo followed them, they saw something strange.

"_Animal shelter?_" Mewtwo asked as he looked at the sign.

"Why would Valdemont's goons took the two animals to an animal shelter? This is weird." Ethan wondered. "By the way, I heard about this place. Since there was a plague around the town that only affects to dogs and cats, this shelter was built to cure the animals."

"_Exactly._" Mewtwo agreed. "_But… Why Valdemont would order to his henchmen to bring animals to this place?_"

"I don't know, but let's check it out!" Ethan answered as they entered inside.

* * *

Inside the shelter, as Ethan and Mewtwo walked, they saw several dogs and cats on cages, some of them coughing, others were shivering.

"Dude… Poor guys." Ethan said sadly. "They better find a way to help these fellas."

Suddenly, on another room, they saw a sort of cameras.

"_Security cameras?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Maybe to give security to this place." Ethan thought. "Let's keep searching."

Suddenly, the cameras turned on to show the face of Valmont.

"VALMONT!/_VALMONT!_" Ethan and Mewtwo snapped on shock.

"Greetings, my friends!" Valmont smiled. "Welcome to the Valmont's animal shelter! The place where the poor animals have a new home. A new home, where they can be happy, they can eat whatever they want and they can do whatever they want!"

Ethan and Mewtwo looked at each other confused.

"_Is Valmont got crazy?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Something must hit Valmont on his head." Ethan shrugged.

"And of course, I, the great Valmont, have found a cure that will save all the animals. Since, I love animals; I'll use the cure to save all of them!" Valmont smiled. "If you have some pets that you want to save, bring them to me and I'll help them. See ya!"

Then, the cameras turned off as Ethan and Mewtwo were surprised.

"_Valmont has surprised me…!_" Mewtwo said.

"Me too! Come on, let's go!" Ethan smiled as he ran off.

"_Ethan! Where are you going?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Let's see what's the cure to make sure Valmont is not lying!"

Mewtwo sighed as he flew after Ethan.

Ethan and Mewtwo entered on a sort of basement.

"_I think this is the entry to the laboratory._" Mewtwo said.

As they entered on the room, they saw that the room was small and besides, it was empty.

"Huh?" Ethan looked confused. "Too small to be a lab, and there's nothing here."

As Ethan and Mewtwo looked suspicious, the door locked itself. The two heroes turned to see the door.

"Huh, what the…?" Ethan was about to ask.

Suddenly, a big camera showed up and displayed an image of Valmont, smiling evilly at Ethan and Mewtwo.

"Greetings, Ultimate Defenders! How are you doing?" Valmont asked.

"Valmont?" Ethan asked shocked.

"_Valmont! What's the meaning of this?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Fools! Do you think that I would help to these animals? You idiots have really fallen on my trap!" Valmont said before laughing evilly.

"WHAT?!/_WHAT?!_" Ethan and Mewtwo asked in unison.

"Bwa, ha, ha!" Valmont laughed. "I don't care about these animals, and besides, I can control them! I just made these lies to be rich! When I control the animals, they'll get all the money of the town for me!"

"CURSE YOU, VALMONT!" Ethan yelled furiously. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WHEN I PUT MY HANDS ON YA!"

"I don't think so…" Valmont smirked. "But, don't worry; I'll leave you with some friends who want to play with you, my friends."

As he said this, the camera turned off and some walls opened to reveal some rabid animals!

"Oops! I hate to say Mewtwo, but…" Ethan groaned. "We're trapped!"

"_I don't think so!_" Mewtwo said. "_Let me take care of this._"

Mewtwo used his psychic powers to control the animals. The animals stood there, paralyzed and with widen eyes. Ethan was shocked.

"Mewtwo! What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"_I'm trying to calm them down._" Mewtwo answered.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the animals calmed down and smiled at them.

"Cool! Well done, Mewtwo!" Ethan smiled. "You soften them!"

"_That was the plan._" Mewtwo answered.

Then, Ethan and Mewtwo used their powers to smash the door down.

"Now, let's get Valmont!" Ethan said.

"_Yeah._"

Then, they went after Valmont.

* * *

"These things are heavy!" Ratso said, carrying two boxes of drugs.

"Be careful with that, Ratso." Finn said as he carried one. "It breaks and Big V will have our heads."

"Or Hak Foo." Chow added.

"Less talking, more moving!" Valmont exclaimed.

"Why am I doing this?" Hak Foo asked to himself as he carried several boxes.

Then a knock was heard in the door of the warehouse

"Someone's knocking." Ratso said, putting down the boxes. "I'll go check."

Before Ratso could even get near the door, it was blown away and two figures where standing in the doorway.

"How did you two escpae the rabid animals?" Valmont asked, shocked at their appearance.

"Mewtwo simply calmed them." Ethan said.

"_I would explain, but..._" Mewtwo said. "_...you wouldn't even understand it._"

"Get them!" Valmont said as he got in the truck.

"You heard the boss." Finn said.

"Do we have too?" Ratso asked.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chow said.

But before any of them could move, they were trapped by Mewtwo and tied with metal bars he bent with his telekinesis.

"_I somehow feel insulted..._" Mewtwo said.

"Hey Hak!" Etahn called to the redhead. "Ready?"

"Lunging Cheetah strikes!" Hak Foo exclaimed as he rushed Ethan, his hands poised like claws.

"Squirtle withdraws!" Ethan said as he dodged the attack and then kicked Hak Foo. "Hitmonlee hits Graveler!"

"With the force of a meteor!" Hak Foo began to prepare a punch when he was interrupted by Ethan.

"Can you repeat that?" Ethan said. "Didn't hear the last part."

"I said meteo...OHMP!" Hak Foo was again interrupted by a Meteor Punch.

Ethan just smirked as Hak Foo fell and struggled to get up.

"What last part?" Hak Foo said before falling unconscious.

"That trick never fails, dunno why though." Ethan said.

'_Well incase you didn't notice... but Valmont has just left with the truck that contains drugs in the box.' _Mewtwo pointed out.

Ethan looked at where Mewtwo pointed at and saw that Valmont mockingly waved them good bye as he drove off with the truck that contained drugs in the boxes.

"He won't get that far." Ethan smirked.

As Ethan and Mewtwo fly after Valmont who moments ago is riding inside a truck that he stole which contains drugs. Valmont tried to shoot at Ethan and Mewtwo with his gun but his aim was off. Ethan tried to grab the truck with his hands while flying but Valmont steered the truck to the other side of the road to lose them. Ethan instead ended up crashing towards the stop sign.

After Ethan recovered from his crash at the stop sign, Mewtwo flown down next to him to see if he was alright.

'_Ethan, are you alright?_' asked Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mewtwo. Thanks for asking. How is it that are three of you there?" asked Ethan who was a little bit dizzy as he stood up.

'Ethan!' yelled Mewtwo in thought speak which shook Ethan's senses back up again.

"Ow! I'm up and where's Valmont at, Mewtwo?" asked Ethan getting ready for another round of chasing Valmont.

Mewtwo points out to Ethan the directions that Valmont escaped with the truck then they go after him.

"Okay, let make this quick so that we can watch happens on TV at home." Ethan said.

"Mewtwo reminds Ethan on focusing on getting Valmont first, then decide on something to do at home.

As Ethan and Mewtwo were closing in on Valmont and the truck he's driving in, Valmont tried to shake Ethan and Mewtwo off his tail but with no such luck happening to him.

'_And here I thought Jackie Chan was a pain in the neck compare to these two following me._' thought Valmont as he drived the truck in high speed and recklessly almost running people over which Ethan and Mewtwo had to use their physic abilities to move them out of way.

'_Man, where did Valmont learn how to drive?_' said Ethan in thought as he watched Valmont and his truck driving skills while Ethan and Mewtwo were still following him.

Ethan and Mewtwo had to use their mental abilities to move the people out of the way or they would end up hurt by Valmont and his reckless truck driving.

Ethan and Mewtwo were gaining on Valmont until he threw some stuff at Ethan which Ethan had to avoid by dodging in mid-air which wasn't hard for the half-Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform to do.

After dodging all that Valmont has thrown at them, Ethan and Mewtwo had enough of this and decide to end the chase now.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore. Time to end this wild goose chase." said Ethan as he used his mental powers on the truck to put the brakes on.

So Ethan used his physic abilities to lift the truck up high in the air which Valmont looked over out the truck window and was afraid that he would end falling off the truck since there was no ground around him.

After catching Valmont and the truck filled with boxes containing the drugs plus exposing his plan and handing him to the authorities, Ethan and Mewtwo decided to head back to Karai's mansion to see if there was something good on TV to watch.

* * *

Meanwhile at Karai's mansion, Vegeta was in the gym lifting weights, Lightning, Aqua and Shadow were watching Lita playing UNO with Serah.

Karai was mediating in her room until she heard the communicator beeping and answers it.

"Ethan? Did you and Mewtwo stop Valmont from taking that truck filled with boxes of drugs?" asked Karai via the communicator.

"Yes, we have but we may have a little problem here." said Ethan talking through via the communicator.

"What kind of problem?" asked Karai.

"Trust me, you won't believe this if i told you through the communicator. Me and Mewtwo are heading back to the mansion to show you instead." said Ethan.

'_I just hope that Karai is in a good mood when she sees this._' thought Ethan as he and Mewtwo flew on over to Karai's mansion.

Finally landing in front of Karai's mansion, Ethan and Mewtwo walked up to the mansion doors and opened them.

What Karai, Shadow, Lita, Lightning, Aqua, Serah, and Vegeta's reactions were different when they saw Ethan and the 'little problem' that he mentioned.

Karai's reaction in her face is frowning because of seeing so many cats will be a problem for her and that's way too many to keep in her book, while Lita, Serah, and Aqua thinks it's cute that Ethan brought over some kittens with him, Shadow had facepalmed like he has seen it happen before and Vegeta was laughing at the whole thing happening before him.

"Ah ha ha ha. Oh, man. I thought Kakarot was pathetic but you managed to prove me wrong on that one." said Vegeta mocking Ethan. Lightning didn't like the way Vegeta was mocking her adoptive little brother in that manner and gave the Saiyan prince a death glare for that remark to keep quiet.

"Awww, they're adorable. Why are these cute kittens doing here, Ethan?" asked Serah as she picked up one and started petting on him.

"You didn't take these cute little guys from the pet store, did you Ethan?" asked Lita as she went into the kitchen get some bowls of milk for the kittens.

"They do look very adorable and cute little guys but seriously, Ethan. Where did you managed to find all of them?" asked Aqua as a kitten purred on Aqua which she smiled at the sight.

"Even though these kittens are very cute and all. But why are the kittens are here and following you, Ethan?" asked Lightning since she didn't know about Ethan's little problem until now.

"Well, the truth is that they kind of followed me and Mewtwo back here after we were done chasing Valmont around all of Nexus." said Ethan as he remembered how it happen a few minutes ago. "Kind of like the Pied Piper but with kittens following me instead."

"Ethan, I'm afraid that I will not allow another pet or more into this mansion." said Karai as she took one of the kittens and put them outside with the rest of them.

"What? Why can't we have some kittens around the mansion, Karai?" said Ethan wondering why Karai wouldn't want him to keep the kittens.

"Because you already have other pets and they're not normal pets like the cats here." said Karai.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." said Ethan realizing what Karai meant about his other pets that only he, Shadow and Karai know about but not the others in the mansion.

"But can Aqua, Serah and Lita keep three kittens, Karai?" asked Ethan who noticed the bond that Aqua, Serah and Lita has with each kitten that they're holding on to and wants to keep them.

"Please, Karai? Can we keep these three kittens? Please?" asked Serah who, along with Aqua and Lita, were begging to Karai to keep at least three of their kittens with them.

"I guess Serah, Aqua and Lita will keep the three kittens." replied Karai which Serah, Lita and Aqua were about to celebrate until Karai put her hand up to explain the rules. "But you three must clean up after the three kittens and feed them every day. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." said Lita, Serah, and Aqua as they went over and made some cute faces with their new kittens.

As Serah, Aqua and Lita were playing with their new pet kittens, Ethan couldn't help but smile at the act of kindness that Karai did for Serah, Lita and Aqua for keeping at least three of the kittens with them.

* * *

As Ethan and company head to the living room to watch the bidding on TV to start, meanwhile at the bidding party somewhere in Nexus, Bruce Wayne and Diana were there to see if any of items that will up for bidding wouldn't have some dangerous power or prevent some robbers taking all the items.

As Bruce and Diana were talking to some of the other bidders and business associates at the bidding party, they would have no idea that Tony Dracon, Glasses, and the rest of Dracon's henchmen were getting ready to crash the party the moment the special blue gem would appear.

As the time came for the special gem to be in the bidding next until all of a sudden gun shots were heard and everyone turned to see Tony Dracon, Glasses, and the rest of Tony Dracon's henchmen holding up their guns and aiming them at the bidders.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Tony Dracon and I'll be taking this blue gem here out of your hands." said Tony as he tried to reach for the blue gem.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Karai's mansion, Ethan and the rest of Ultimate Defender saw this and were prepared to head to that auction party to give Batman and Wonder Woman a hand in dealing with those thugs.

"Guys, I think it's time we ruin Tony Dracon's heist and stop him from taking that blue gem." said Ethan as he powered up and flew off to the bidding party while the other Ultimate Defenders headed into the Defendermobile to catch up with the two Saiyans.

Back at the bidding party, Tony Dracon was just about to reach for the blue gem when an energy blast prevented him from taking that gem.

Dracon turned around and saw Ethan and Vegeta floating above him and his henchmen looking down on them and ready to fight.

As Ethan, Vegeta and Diana who with a quick spin to turn herself into Wonder Woman began to fight off against Dracon and his henchmen from stealing the blue gem and other priceless jewels that they might steal as well.

Glasses was shooting at Wonder Woman with his gun which she deflected them with her bracelets to block against while the rest of the henchmen just went after the Half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform and the Prince of of all Saiyans with no idea of what they're getting themselves into.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne quietly slipped away from the fighting to change himself into Batman which he came back out throwing batarangs at Dracon's henchmen like they were nothing.

Unknown to the good guys, the Dark Kingdom were watching this scene and thinks that this might be the perfect opportunity that they were looking for.

"So, it looks like that blue gem is actually the sky blue Chaos Emerald and I think this little 'distraction' that Tony Dracon is doing the perfect opportunity the Dark Kingdom is looking for, Zeltrax." said Hunter J as she watched the events of the bidding party happening on the TV at the Dark Kingdom's headquarters.

"Yes, this is the perfect opportunity for us to take the sky blue Chaos Emerald before those Ultimate Defenders do." said Zeltrax. "Which is why I'm on my way now to make sure that sky blue Chaos Emerald will be the Dark Kingdom's, not for the Ultimate Defender's or Tony Dracon's."

"Hold it right there, Zeltrax!" shouted Rito as walked up to Hunter J and Zeltrax. "I think I should be the one to grab that sky blue Chaos Emerald for the Dark Kingdom, not you."

"You, Rito? Ha, I think it would be better if Zeltrax went in there himself than you." Hunter J said as she mocked Rito.

"I disagree with that decision of yours, Rito. You'll like end up giving the sky blue Chaos Emerald to some stranger let alone bringing it back to the Dark Kingdom." Zeltrax said.

"Then about a bet, you two?" Rito said. "If I fail to get the sky blue Chaos Emerald, then I'll clean the base. But If I succeed in getting the sky blue Chaos Emerald, then Hunter J will clean the base instead."

"W-w-w-what k-k-k-in-ind of rid-rid-ridiculous b-b-bet is th-th-that sup-supposed to me-me-mean, Rito?" Hunter J stuttered on that bet.

"Come on, J. You aren't afraid to admit defeat in front this imbecile now?" Zeltrax asked which Hunter J gave Zeltrax a icy glare at him.

"Yea-Hey! I resent that, Zeltrax" Rito said when he realized that Zeltrax was referring to him.

"You'll see that I will get that blue sky Chaos Emerald and Hunter J, I do hope that you brought your maid's outfit to clean the base with when I win. Ha!" said Rito as he left to get the sky blue Chaos Emerald leaving Hunter J and Zeltrax alone.

Hunter J and Zeltrax were silent for a minute until both of themselves laughing at Rito and the thought of him succeeding in getting that Chaos Emerald.

"Ha ha aha ha ha. Rito succeeding in a mission to grab that Chaos Emerald? Ha aha ha ha." laughed Hunter J as she hold both sides of her stomach from laughing.

"That'll be the day and it'll be a slim chance of that happening either." Zeltrax said as too laughed at Rito's attempt of getting the Chaos Emerald from the Ultimate Defenders' hands.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bidding party, Ethan, Vegeta, Batman and Wonder Woman were busy having a difficult time by fighting off Tony Dracon and his henchmen and keep the sky blue Chaos Emerald at the same time. It looked grim for the four Ultimate Defenders until the sound of shots were heard and saw the Defendermobile which Aqua, Lightning, Karai, Shadow, Mewtwo, and Sailor Jupiter arrived in the Defendermobile to give their Ultimate Defender's teammates a hand to stop Tony Dracon and his goons.

However, unknown to both the Ultimate Defenders and Tony Dracon and his henchmen, Rito appears unnoticed and sees everyone is indeed distracted.

'_Oh boy, everyone is so distracted that they didn't even notice me._' thought Rito as he quietly went over to take the Chaos Emerald.

Rito then went over to the case and grabbed the Chaos Emerald before anybody noticed that the Chaos Emerald is gone.

'_Piece of cake and now that I got the Chaos Emerald for the Dark Kingdom, Hunter J would be busy cleaning up the base. Ha ha!_' thought Rito as he made his way back to Underground Cave.

Unaware of Rito and the disappearance of the Chaos Emerald, Ethan and the rest of Ultimate Defender figured that it was time to end this fight with Tony Dracon and his goons before someone gets hurt.

As the Ultimate Defenders were finishing up the fight with Tony Dracon and his henchmen, Ethan suddenly saw Rito making his way out of the bidding party and onto the street with the Chaos Emerald in his hands.

Rito thought he was in the clear when he didn't that nobody was following except for a blond haired Ultimate Lifeform looking at him. Rito did a double look at this and thought that he lost them.

"WHAT? I thought I had lost you do-gooders at that party?" said Rito confused since he did almost got away with the Chaos Emerald.

Ethan thought that maybe he could trick Rito out on giving him the Chaos Emerald by using one of the oldest tricks in the book: reverse psychology on him.

"Ehh, what's up, skeleton man?" Ethan asked as leans onto a light pole watching Rito which looked frustrated by this.

"I'll show what's up, you rascally Ultimate Lifeform monkey." Rito said as he tried to shoot at the Ultimate Lifeform only to miss every time as he quickly got tired of shooting and instead try to cut the half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform.

"Alright and this time It'll be Saiyan Season for you." Rito said as he aimed his weapon at Ethan.

"Skeleton man Season." Ethan said pointing Rito's weapon on him.

"Saiyan Season." Rito said aiming his weapon back at Ethan.

"Skeleton man Season." Ethan said as he switched Rito's aim on his weapon back at Rito.

"Saiyan Season." Rito said pointing back at Ethan.

"Saiyan Season." Ethan said pointing Rito's weapon at himself and smirking at Rito.

"Agh! That does it ! It'll only be skeleton man Season and fire!" said Rito aimed his own weapon at himself which then exploded on his face leaving him to drop the Chaos Emerald at Ethan's feet.

Ethan picked up the Chaos Emerald and headed back with the rest of Ultimate Defender to head back to their headquarters and determined to see if this was a real Chaos Emerald or not.

Meanwhile back with the charred and smoked up Rito, he knew that he was in deep trouble with the Dark Kingdom and not to mention that he lost the bet to Hunter J and will be busy cleaning up the base for his mistake.

"Oh no! They're going to kill me for losing the Chaos Emerald to those guys." Rito said in a panic as he picked himself up of the ground.

* * *

As Ethan walked over to his teammates and showed them the Chaos Emerald, they figured that it would be better to take it with them instead of leaving it here at the biding party where it would be more dangerous and not to mention will attract a lot more criminals of coming in to take it.

"Hey guys! Look at what I just found, the Chaos Emerald." Ethan said as he held it up in the air to show them.

"But, Ethan. How do we know that is the real Chaos Emerald and not some kind of phony intimidation of the Chaos Emerald?" Lita said as she looked at the Chaos Emerald real close.

"There's only one way to find out if this is the real Chaos Emerald or not." Batman said. "We'll perform some kind of tests to see if it's real or not back at Karai's Mansion."

The rest of the Ultimate Defenders agreed with the Dark Knight and decided to head back to Karai's mansion and see if what they got in their possession is the real Chaos Emerald or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rito headed his way back to the base and getting ready to face the wraths of both Hunter J and Zeltrax and the Dark Kingdom's for letting the Ultimate Defenders take the Chaos Emerald from him.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Mr.'I'll bring the Chaos Emerald for the Dark Kingdom' has made his return." Zeltrax mocked as he was laughing at Rito's current state with Rito still covered in smoke and his body is in charred black.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Zeltrax." Rito said annoyed.

"So where is the Chaos Emerald that you promised us and the Dark Kingdom at, Rito?" asked Hunter J.

Rito panicked. '_Oh no! If they find out that I lost the sky blue Chaos Emerald to the Ultimate Defenders, then Hunter J will win the bet and I'll end up cleaning the base and face the wrath of Malachite because of my __mistake._' thought Rito as he tried to figure a way out of this perdicament that he put himself into. '_Not to mention that Zeltrax will be mocking and laughing at me for this for a very long time._'

"I sort of lost the Chaos Emerald." Rito said meekly.

Hunter J and Zeltrax's eyes widen when they heard this.

"YOU WHAT?" Hunter J and Zeltrax yelled at Rito which he had to covered his head.

"I sot of lost the sky blue Chaos Emerald to those do-gooders the Ultimate Defenders at that bidding party." Rito said as he cringed in fear.

"You imbecile. How are we going to get that sky blue Chaos Emerald for the Dark Kingdom now, huh?" Hunter J said as she pointed at Rito.

"At least this wasn't a total lost, Hunter J. Rito did lose the bet to you after all which means..." said Zeltrax grinning sinisterly at Rito.

"He'll have to clean up the base for his mistake of letting those Ultimate Defenders having the sky blue Chaos Emerald instead. Ha ha!" Hunter J finished as she chuckled evilly.

Rito sighs in defeat and said "I guess I better get started on cleaning up the base." Then Rito starts to leave to get started on his cleaning chores.

After Rito left, Hunter J turned towards Zeltrax and asked,"Zeltrax, what are we going to do about the Ultimate Defenders? They're getting awfully suspicious on our activities and we don't want them to find out about our plans."

Yes, I agree with you on that one, Hunter J. Which is why I will start searching for someone or something that will get the Ultimate Defenders occupied while we continue on our business for the Dark Kingdom uninterrupted." Zeltrax said coming up with a plan.

"Well, whoever or whatever you find to distract those meddling Ultimate Defenders better be good, Zeltrax." said Hunter J.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Karai's Mansion, Ethan and the rest of the Ultimate Defenders have made it back after that battle with Tony Dracon and his henchmen did at the bidding party.

"So Bruce? How are we going to know if this the real Chaos Emerald or a cheap knockoff of it?" Lightning asked.

"We'll have to perform some tests in the Batcave to analyze the Chaos Emerald and see, Lightning." said Batman as he took the Chaos Emerald to the Batcave to perform tests on it.

After everyone followed the Dark Knight to the batcave under Karai's Mansion, Batman placed the Chaos Emerald inside one of his machines and was studying the readings of the emerald's energies. Then Batman wanted to know if they have in their possession is the Chaos Emerald or not and said, "Ethan. Why don't you o try using your Chaos Control with the sky blue Chaos Emerald to see if it'd real or not."

"Okay and I guess it'll be worth it to see if it is the real Chaos Emerald, huh Bruce?" Ethan said looking confident.

As Ethan was using his Chaos Control on the sky blue Chaos Emerald and suddenly everyone was shocked that the sky blue Chaos Emerald remained glowing after Ethan's use of Chaos Control which confirmed to everyone that it does make a good piece of evidence that they have in their possession is in fact the real Chaos Emerald.

"Well, I guess this can confirm that what we have in our hands is the real McCoy, huh guys?" Ethan said as he smiled.

"Yeah, Ethan. It sure does." Serah said looking at the glowing Chaos Emerald and smiling at Ethan.

"Well, we know now." Shadow said admiring the Chaos Emerald still glowing.

"Yes, and we know we're keeping it safe from anyone who will use it's powers for evil." Aqua said.

"Aqua's right and now we make sure that nothing or anybody tries to steal this Chaos Emerald on our watch." Lightning said.

"Nice way of putting it, Lightning." Lita said.

"That was the worse thing you said about this to confirm the Chaos Emerald is real or not, Brat." Vegeta said annoyed at Ethan's response.

After further studying of the Chaos Emerald, Batman turned to his fellow teammates and said, "We all can confirm now that this is the real Chaos Emerald means that every crook, supervillain or someone with an ego will try to take this Chaos Emerald from us. But we also agree that it needs to be safe and locked up tight, right?" Batman said looking at them.

"Agreed." Ethan, Vegeta, Lita, Serah, Wonder Woman, Lightning, Aqua, Karai, Mewtwo and Shadow said all at once.

"Also Bruce, don't forget that we also must bring the rest of the Chaos Emeralds back here when we find them and keep them safe from anyone who will use their powers for evil." Karai said.

"So, how many of those Chaos Emerald there are?" Vegeta asked since he didn't know about how many Chaos Emeralds they have in their possession.

"There are seven Chaos Emeralds each, since we have the first one which means it makes six more for us to find, Vegeta." Shadow answered.

"Seven of these Chaos Emeralds? They're kinda of sounding like the Dragon Balls since both the Chaos Emeralds and Dragon Balls each have the exact same number." Vegeta said relating on the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile at the underground headquarters of Sector 13, Zeltrax had finally found the right person or thing for the job of dealing with the Ultimate Defenders.

'This look like the place and just hope that the Twelve Talismans do the trick or else there's going to be some major pain for that imbecile when I'm through with him.' thought Zeltrax as he looked around and finally found what he was looking for: the statue prison of Shendu.

"Who dares approach me?" the stautue of Shendu said. 

"It is I, Zeltrax. And I need of your abilities to 'help' me with this problem that needs to be dealt with, Shendu." Zeltrax said to the statue of Shendu.

"Ultimate Defenders?" the statued Shendu repeated confused.

"Think of them as troublesome like someone you know." Zeltrax said.

Shendu eyes glowed more red when he realized what or who Zeltrax was talking about and said,"Yes, I know that feeling all to well. Alright then, we have a deal, Zeltrax."

"Excellent. Now all you have to do, Shendu, is cause much of a distraction for those 'Ultimate Defenders' as long as you can until we-I mean I finish up my business." Zeltrax said as he placed all Twelve of the Talismans on the statue of Shendu which the entire statue begun turning into full flesh and blood again meaning one thing. Shendu is free from his statue prison once again.

"At long last, I HAVE RETURNED!" Shendu said shouting his voice so loud that alerted the rest of the agents of Sector 13 to investigate the commotion.

"Yes and now that you're free, Shendu. You just alerted the entire Sector 13 to come down!" Zeltrax snapped as he and Shendu decided to leave Sector 13 with Zeltrax teleporting the two out of Sector 13's secret headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base of the Dark Kingdom, Rito who was wearing some of his cleaning clothes walked out of the kitchen after he spent countless hours on cleaning it to the last speck of dirt was gone.

'_Me and my big mouth._' Rito though after he scrumb down what's left the kitchen. '_I hope that I'll never have to clean up in that kitchen again as long as I live._'

Unfortunatley for him, he saw Hunter J walking into the kitchen and in the next few minutes he heard all the commotion in the kitchen to see it looking like a mess again. Obviously, Hunter J did this on to him on purpose because she was giving Rito an evil grin and said in pretend sympathy, "Oh I'm so sorry, Rito. I guess that you'll have to clean the kichen again, huh?"

Rito just groaned in annoyance as he started to scrumb on the floors to clean it up again.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Karai's Mansion, the Ultimate Defenders were still busy analyzing the Chaos Emerald and keeping up with the reports coming from the city until they heard a beeping sound coming from the Batcave.

"I need everyone to come to the Batcave. We have a situation that's happening in Nexus." said Batman speaking through the intercom.

"We're on our way, Bats." said Ethan as he and the rest of the Ultimate Defenders headed to the Batcave to know what was going on in Nexus from the Dark Knight himself.

"Bruce, everyone's here." said Karai. "So what's the big problem that's happening in Nexus?" asked Ethan.

"This is the problem which is happening in Nexus right now, Ethan." said Batman as he typed in some stuff on the computer screen and showed them a demonic looking dragon rampaging across the city with the people fleeing from him as he breathed fire onto the buildings.

"Whoa! Talk about big, scary and ugly there." Lita said as she watched the strange demonic being destroying everything in its way.

"Well if the brat is going then I'm going with him." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"Geez, spikyhead. What will we ever do without you?" Lightning said sarcastically at the Saiyan Prince.

"Enough arguing, you two. We have to head downtown Nexus and stop this monster from harming any more innocent people." said Wonder Woman.

"Diana's right. We'll need to deal with the threat that this creature possess first." Mewtwo said telepathically.

"Alright. We're heading to downtown Nexus to stop this whatever this is from causing harm to anyone else." Ethan said as he powered up and flew off to confront the demonic demon.

Vegeta powered up like Ethan did and followed Ethan with Wonder Woman using her flight to catch up to the two and Mewtwo using his psychic powers to levitate him and Lightning to where Ethan was heading to.

Batman just sighed as they didn't get the chance to listen to him to tell them about the part which was the demonic being's name before they left.

"Bruce. What's wrong?" Serah asked noticing the Dark Knight's look.

"They didn't get a chance to learn about this particular demon being's name before they left, Serah." Batman replied as he showed Serah, Shadow, Karai and Lita the name of the creature on the computer screen. "Because his name is Shendu." 

"So, Batman what is worse about that demon dragon 'Shendu'?" Lita asked.

"What is worse about Shendu, Lita, is that he has the mystical Twelve Talismans that grant him unknown and unlimited powers that he can use to do anything that he wants to." Batman said.

"Shendu is a Demon Sorcerer of Fire and is from the Demon Netherworld where all the Demon Sorcerers including Shendu himself resides there, Lita." added Aqua.

Serah and Lita were shocked at this because they now know what kind of threat that Shendu is not only to Nexus but the entire world as well.

* * *

Ethan, Vegeta, Wonder Woman, Lightning and Mewtwo have made to downtown Nexus and the demonic sorcerer detected their presence.

"So this is the 'Ultimate Defenders' that I heard so much about?" said Shendu almost mocking at them. "Ha ha ha aha ha ha."

"What's so funny, Dragon breath?" said Lightning angrily at the demon sorcerer.

"What's funny, my dear, is that I expect to fight against strong opponents, not mere amauters." Shendu scoffed at the Ultimate Defenders which made Lightning and Wonder Woman mad at the demon sorcerer for insulting them.

"We'll see who's laughing after we're done with you, Demon." Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, what she said." Ethan said as he, Vegeta, Lightning and Mewtwo are backing up their Amazon teammate.

"Then come at me,'Ultimate Defenders.'" Shendu said challenging them.

"How about me, Demon?" Vegeta yelled as he charged toward Shendu with his fist powered up to knock the demon sorcerer into a dead corpse until Shendu surprised Vegeta and the others witness one of the Demon Sorcerer's abilities: Leviatation as he flew up out of the Saiyan Prince's punch and delivering a punch of his own at Vegeta which he felt a lot of pain coming from one of Shendu's punches.

"My powers are far more that you can possibly imagine, 'Ultimate Defenders.'" Shendu said as he demonstrated two of his abilities before the surprised heroes present. "My abilitites of Leviatation and Super Strength are undefeated by the likes of your kind and anything else that you can throw at me."

"Stand aside, spikyhead and let someone who knows how to fight a demon come through." said Lightning as she raised her Gunblade up in the air to cut Shendu in half before he suddenly vanished right before her eyes leaving Lightning confused.

"Huh? Where did that he go?" asked Lightning angry at Shendu's attempts of toying with them.

"Here I am." said Shendu before he reappeared right in front of Lightning and gave her a quick kick with another of his new abilities that he showing them. "Invisibility and super speed are another one of my many abilities that you foolish heroes don't stand a chance of beating me."

"Enough! Mewtwo and I will handle this Demon." said Wonder Woman as she threw punch after punch at the demon sorcerer while Mewtwo use his psychic attacks on the Netherworld demon with everything that the two of them can give to him.

'_Wonder Woman, move out of the way. This attack should put this demon sorcerer downn for good._' said Mewtwo telepathically to the Amazon which she understood as she moved out of Mewtwo's range to fire a psychic ball with such power at the demon until a large crater was made.

'_Let's see if he can survive that_.' said Mewtwo until he and the others were shocked again because Shendu was still standing and from the injuries that Wonder Woman and Mewtwo had done on him was healing his whole body.

"Still surprised, Ultimate Defenders? I guess I didn't mention that I also have Healing and Immortality as another one of my abilities, huh?" Shendu said looking at the Ultimate Defenders' looks on their faces.

"Here, catch this one, Ultimate Defenders!" Shendu shouted as he shot beams of explosive flaming energy at them which they had to avoid form getting burned to a crisp.

"So which one of your abilities is this one supposed to be, Dragon breath?" Ethan asked as he was feeling a little tired from dodging Shendu's flaming attacks.

"Combustion." Shendu replied acting all confident about his abilities.

"Don't tell me that you also have some sort Heat-Beam Eye Blasts in there as one of your abilities next?" Ethan said half-joking at the demon sorcerer which Shendu gave Ethan a dark and sadistic smile on his face.

"As a matter of in fact, I do." Shendu said as his eyes started glowing red before firing his optic blast at Ethan.

"Me and my big mouth." Ethan facepalmed himself.

After Ethan shielded himself from Shendu's Optic blasts, Ethan was fighting the demonic sorcerer Shendu, Ethan's strength began to quickly debilitate. Lightning noticed that Ethan was losing his strength and power fast. Lightning tries to help by fighting off Shendu but only got hurt when Shendu grabbed her and threw her toward the building wall getting herself hurt in the process.

'_I know I shouldn't do this but after seeing Lightning get hurt by this demon beast, I got no other choice._' thought Ethan as his anger surged through his body, causing him to gain a massive power increase, his hair is stands up and has a red tint, golden aura all around him, he also have a bulkier body except for the eyes which are whited out like a certain Saiyan's, enough to quickly overwhelm Shendu.

Shendu noticed the level of Ethan's powers increasing dramatically as Ethan threw quick and powerful punches after another as Shendu had barely enough time to recuperate.

As Ethan was fighting against Shendu, Vegeta is watching the fight but had his attention on Ethan for some reason.

'_I can't get the feeling that the brat is this powerful. There's got to be a reason for the brat's power level to decrease for one minute and his power increase the next._' Vegeta thought as he continued to watch Ethan as he was getting ready to knock Shendu's head off for hurting Lightning. '_There has to be a reason for this._'

Vegeta gasped and saw what shocked him next: Ethan's aura is covered in is gold.

"Impossible. Has that brat's finally be able to become into a Super Saiyan as well, or is this clear evidence that he will become a Super Saiyan sooner or later?" Vegeta said realized something by looking at Ethan.

'_How's this possible?_' Shendu thought as he was slowly having a hard time when a Half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform was pummeling him down every second with no chance for him to recover.

Ethan looked down at Shendu all beaten up and thought that he defeated Shendu enough as the False Super Saiyan fades him returning him back to normal. He quickly noticed the shocked look on Diana, Mewtwo, Vegeta and Lightning's faces.

"What's with the shocked looks, you guys?" Ethan asked.

Shendu was looking for a opening when the Half Saiyan let his guard down.

'_I'll just have to trick this pest into thinking that I'm unconscious so that I can use my 'other' ability on him when I get the chance._' Shendu thought as he was 'unconscious' on the ground for Ethan to check to see if Shendu was down for the count or not.

As Ethan was approaching Shendu's unmoved body, Wonder Woman grabbed his wrist stopping him from going any further.

"Wait, Ethan!" Diana said as she stopped him from going any further near Shendu's "unconscious" body.

"Why, Diana?" Ethan asked.

"Because it seemed a little too easy for him to give up like that." Diana said as she looked on the fallen Demon Sorcerer's body on the ground.

Ethan look down at the fallen Demon Sorcerer. "See, you guys. He wasn't so tou-" Ethan said in mid-sentence until Shendu surprised Ethan by using his Animal Shapeshifting Ability on him to turn him into a creature that Shendu knows wouldn't be a threat to him and he turned Ethan into a dirty blond kitten with aquamarine blue eyes and have a tail.

Diana looked at Ethan now as a kitten and remembers this thing happening to her before.

'_Something the matter, princess?_' Mewtwo asked in thought.

"Just having a odd and weird sense of Deja-vu all over again, Mewtwo." Wonder Woman said as she didn't want to remember or tell them that time with a certain sorceress named Circe turn her into a pig anytime soon in front of her teammates.

Lightning was in rage at Shendu for turning her adoptive little brother into a kitten while Vegeta is angry deep down in his heart about this but refuses to say it out loud in front of the others for the moment.

"I knew that I would have to take care of one of you troublesome 'heroes' down to size and it seems it did the trick." Shendu said acting all cocky and confident as he was pointing at the now Ethan as a kitten.

Lightning and Vegeta both charge in to battle Shendu, but only to be stopped by Shendu's Levitation then the Demon Sorcerer uses his Astral Projection ability to switch Lightning and Vegeta's bodies by placing Lightning's ghostly form into Vegeta's body while Vegeta's ghostly form into Lightning's body.

"Great Arceus! My spirit is in this body!" Vegeta yelled speaking in Lightning's body.

"I'm not liking this any better than you are, spikyhead!" Lightning snapped as she was speaking in Vegeta's body.

Shendu decided to make his leave seeing on how that the Ultimate Defender are a joke let alone a challenge to him.

"So long, 'Ultimate Defenders'. It's been a real treat for me to use my abilities on such group of jokers. Ha ha!" Shendu said with a sadistic laugh as he used his levitation ability to fly himself away.

Wonder Woman couldn't believe on what just happened to them a few minutes and now it only just got worse for them.

"By Hera. I don't know if Karai and Serah will be going to take this bit of news to them that Ethan's now a kitten and Lightning and Vegeta are now in each other's bodies difficult." Wonder Woman said.

* * *

Meanwhile back the villain's base, Zeltrax and Hunter J was watching the battle that the Ultimate Defenders had with Shendu and they were impressed of what they saw.

"Most impressive work that Shendu did to those Ultimate Defenders. Wouldn't you agree, Zeltrax?" Hunter J said asking Zeltrax who was thinking about something.

"Huh? What did you say, Hunter J?" Zeltrax asked bringing his senses back to reality.

"I was saying Zeltrax that Shendu here really is impressive on what he did to those Ultimate Defenders in that fight." Hunter J said. "Why what were you thinking about anyways?"

"I was thinking that I might be having second thoughts about that Demon Sorcerer Shendu running around out there in the world and if by chance he knows anything about the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Dragonballs that he himself might use for his own personal means instead of our goal for the Dark Kingdom, Hunter J." Zeltrax replied.

"You may right about that, Zeltrax. In case of that Demon Sorcerer does figure out the what the seven Chaos Emeralds and Dragonballs really do and the power they represent, we'll need of a way to stop him just in case he decides not to listen to us." Hunter J agreed.

* * *

"I guess we better head back to Karai's mansion and tell Batman about the unfortunate events that happen to our teammates, princess." said Mewtwo as he looked at Lightning who was in Vegeta's body yelling at Vegeta who was Lightning's body yelling back at her.

"Agreed, Mewtwo. Although Karai and Serah won't like to hear about this." said Wonder Woman as she picked up the dirty blond haired Ethan kitten in her hands while Mewtwo uses his telekinesis abilities to levitate the other two, Lightning and Vegeta, back to Karai's Mansion.

When Wonder Woman and Mewtwo had arrived back at the mansion, they seen that Batman was there waiting for them along side Serah and Karai wondering on the events involving Shendu and from the looks of both Wonder Woman and Mewtwo's faces, Batman knew something happened to them.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that things didn't go exactly as the way things went, huh?" said Batman.

"You could say that, Batman." said Mewtwo as he slowly dropped Lightning and Vegeta back on the ground.

"Not to mention that we put everything we had in that Demon Sorcerer and he managed to make us look foolish." said Wonder Woman. "Not to mention he was toying with us and had Ethan turned into a kitten here and switch Lightning's and Vegeta's spirits into each other's bodies."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Ethan's now a kitten and Lightning and Vegeta's spirits are in each other's bodies now?" asked Karai to the Amazon Princess which she could only nod her head for the moment.

"A kitten? You don't mean?" asked Aqua as Diana shows the others of Ethan's kitten form which Ethan could only meow to them at this point which means a problem for them since Ethan's a kitten now and won't be much help to them. But with Serah, Aqua and Lita's cases however.

"Oohh, Ethan's so cute as a kitten." Serah said as she petted on Ethan the kitten's head which he purred from Serah's touch.

"Aww, look at you, Ethan." Lita said in a cute voice to Ethan the kitten which he meowed to them.

Aqua even thought Ethan was turned into a kitten, found Ethan as a little kitten cute too.

"The brat's cute? What about me? I'm stuck in a body that I don't even like!" Vegeta yelled angrily through Lightning's body which Lightning didn't like that.

"I'm not liking this any better than you, spikyhead and you better not do anything to my body either." Lightning said with fury through Vegeta's body which Vegeta was mad.

"Is there any way that we undo Shendu's spell or whatever on my sister and Vegeta, Bruce?" said Serah asking the Dark Knight as they watched the scene with Lightning and Vegeta arguing in the other's bodies.

"Someone has to stay here and keep Ethan the kitten safe. Any volunteers?" said Diana asking any of the members around.

"I'll stay here and keep Ethan kitten company, Diana." said Serah smiling as she held on Ethan the kitten in her arms.

"Okay then. It looks like the rest of us will go out and look for Shendu before he causes more damage done to Nexus." said Lita as she and the rest of the other Ultimate Defenders leave the mansion to find the Demon Sorcerer.

"I should stay here and make a magic potion that can be helpful to us and then catch up with the rest of you later." said Karai as she headed towards the lab to make the magic potion that they might need for their fight against Shendu.

The rest of Ultimate Defenders were in Nexus searching for Shendu's location and possibly find out more about the way on reversing whatever spell that Shendu placed on Ethan, Lightning and Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Karai's Mansion, there was a red Bioship that was fixing to land on the front lawn of the mansion and Serah, Ethan who is still a kitten and Serah was holding on to him in her arms, and Karai went outside the front lawn to see who was there.

The Bioship started to land and the hatch opened up and out came four figures that walked out of the bioship.

The first figure was a 21 year old man with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. His name is Terrence Silva.

The second figure was a 16 year old girl with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a blue dress, she was also wearing a water tribe necklace on her neck. Her name is Katara.

The third one was a 19 year woman with blue eyes and brown hair, and she was wearing a pair of yellow gloves, black and yellow dress skirt, black pants and yellow boots. Her name is Janet Van Dyne or to be better known as Wasp.

The fourth and final figure was a 17 year old boy with dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes, white skin and wore a long black shirt with beige jacket, dark blue pants and blue shoes. His name is Joey Wheeler.

"Hello Serah. Hello Karai." said Katara as she, Terrence, Wasp and Joey went over and meet Serah and Karai.

"Hey, Serah." said Terrence waving one hand over to Serah and Terrence turned to Karai and said politely, "Miss Karai."

"Yo, how's it hangin, Serah?" said Joey as he gave Serah a happy grin on his face.

"Serah, Karai. Good to see you two." said Wasp cheerfully.

After Terrence, Katara, Wasp and Joey greeted Karai and Serah, they noticed Ethan as a kitten and their reactions to this were surprised to see him like this.

"Ethan? Is that you?" Terrence asked concerned.

"That Shendu turned Ethan into a cat?" Joey exclaimed in shock.

Katara then picks up Ethan from Serah's arms and pets him and said, "It's so cute."

"And adorable." Wasp added as she looked at Ethan thinking he looked really cute as a kitten.

Aqua and Lita looked deadpan with a frown when they're where cuddling Ethan.

"And that's not even the worst part about this!" Lightning screamed in Vegeta's voice and body.

"I'm not liking the whole thing either!" Vegeta yelled in Lightning's voice and body which made Terrence, Katara, Wasp and Joey looking back and forth at them.

Terrence found this situation with Vegeta and Lightning's spirits in each other's bodies too strange for him, Katara and Wasp thinks that Lightning and Vegeta's "situation" with their spirits swapped in different bodies was creepy for them.

Joey on the other hand finds it hilarious for Vegeta to be in Lightning's body that he started laughing at him.

Vegeta glaring at Joey for laughing at him.

'_As soon as my spirit is back in its rightful place and body, the first thing I'm going to do is straggle that kid._' Vegeta thought as Joey continued to laugh at Vegeta's misfortune.

As the remaining Ultimate Defenders returned to Karai's Mansion to tell Terrence, Katara, Wasp and Joey on their situation with Shendu, they all went to the living room and told them on what happened to Ethan, Lightning and Vegeta during their battle with Shendu.

When they where done explaining about the entire battle with Shendu, including the moment when Ethan almost went into a new state of form.

Terrence, Katara, Wasp and Joey were shocked on not only Ethan's power level went up in that form.

"So what do you think of what kind of form did you guys think it was?" Terrence asked to the other Ultimate Defenders but they don't know what that form is, except for Vegeta and Mewtwo.

"_Perhaps it was some kind of form that was Super Saiyan but an incomplete version of it._" Mewtwo said making his assumption of the situation of Ethan's incomplete Super Saiyan form.

"What did you mean by "incomplete form of the Super Saiyan", Mewtwo?" Katara asked to Mewtwo.

"For example, take Vegeta here." said Mewtwo pointing at Vegeta's way. "On how he can transform himself into a Super Saiyan with some effort and practice for some time and also can turn into a Great Ape without breaking a sweat or energy for that matter."

As Ethan and the rest of the Ultimate Defender with Terrence, Katara, Wasp and Joey moved from the living room to the Batcave.

Batman showed Terrence, Katara, Wasp and Joey the battle that Ethan and the other members had to go through from Shendu.

"So we now know all about Shendu's abilities and strengths." Batman said as he turned to the four plus Ethan the kitten which he listened too.

"But now we just to figure out his main Achilles' heel, his weakness. Right, Batman?" Terrence said to the Dark Knight which he nodded.

"Right, Terrence and I think I got a plan on how to defeat him in battle." Batman said as he showed Terrence, Katara, Wasp, Joey and the rest of the Ultimate Defender his plan on stopping Shendu.

"But how are we going to get my sister and Vegeta's spirits back into their rightful bodies, Batman?" Serah asked concerned.

"Not to mention turning Ethan back form a kitten to his good self again, Serah." Aqua said reminding Serah of Ethan's current form.

"By going after the Sheep and Monkey Talismens from Shendu to reserve the effects on Vegeta, Lightning and Ethan." replied Batman as he typed in on the Batcomputer to pinpoint Shendu's location.

* * *

Back at the Dark Kingdom's base, Hunter J and Zeltrax were watching the Ultimate Defender discussing their plans on defeating Shendu with Terrence, Katara, Wasp and Joey.

"It looks like the Ultimate Defender will be having some help with the aid of the dragon halfa and his friends in their fight with Shendu." Zeltrax said.

"That should be the least of our worries for the Dark Kingdom, Zeltrax. Our biggest worries should be about the Ultimate Defenders than both the Ultimate Defenders and Shendu right now." Hunter J said as she watched the monitors of the Ultimate Defenders making their leave with Serah and Ethan the kitten staying behind at Karai's Mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lightning and Vegeta decided to talk about their current situation.

"Look spikyhead-I mean Vegeta. You and me both know that we despise each other but right now we both are going to have to cooperate with each other until we are right back in our rightful bodies. Truce?" Lightning said holding Vegeta's hand out.

Vegeta looked at Lightning in the eye and knew that she was serious about this. "Okay, truce." Vegeta said using Lightning's hand to shake it. "But only until we right back into our rightful bodies again."

Lightning and Vegeta then practiced on getting used to the bodies they are currently in right now to prepare for another fight with Shendu soon.

As the Ultimate Defender and Terrence and his team found Shendu, Terrence was about to charge at the Demon Sorcerer until he heard someone shouting.

"Stop! I have made a magic potion that will help us defeat Shendu." Karai said as she, the Ultimate Defenders and Terrence and his team put on the magic potion on their hands to penetrate Shendu's skin and take out the talismans.

After they got their hands covered with Karai's magic potion, Terrence jumped on to Shendu's back as the others went for the other Talismens. Terrence pulled out the Dragon Talismen and Shendu threw him off his back. Terrence quickly uses his dragon wings to fly himself out of harm's way.

"Guys, I got one of the Talismens and it's the Dragon Talismen." Terrence said as he dodged Shendu's eye beams at him.

"Then let's get the rest of the Talismens." said Wasp as she fired bio-stingers at the Demon Sorcerer while Katara, Aqua, Batman, Sailor Jupiter and Shadow pulled out some more Talismens out of Shendu's body.

Aqua got the Rabbit Talismen in her hand, Sailor Jupiter got the Ox Talismen, Katara got the Snake Talismen, Batman got the Horse Talismen, and Shadow got the Dog Talismen.

"No! What are you mortals doing?" Shendu asked in anger.

"Taking you down, you monster." Wonder Woman said as she used her rope to lasso in the Demon Sorcerer as Joey, Wasp, Lightning, Vegeta, and Karai grabbed the Talismens from Shendu out of his body.

Vegeta had the Rooster Talismen in her hand, Lightning got the Tiger Talismen, Wasp got the Pig Talismen, Joey got the Sheep Talismen, and Karai has the Monkey Talismen in her hand.

Finally, Mewtwo grabs the Rat Talismen from his body which Shendu noticed that he was turning back in his stone statue prison.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shendu screamed as he was back in his stone statue prison, never again to cause destruction and horror on the planet.

After Shendu was back in his stone statue prison again, the good guys cheered except for Batman, Karai, and Wonder Woman.

"This isn't over yet, everyone. We must now use the Sheep Talismen to restore Lightning and Vegeta's spirits back into their rightful bodies and use the Monkey Talismen to turn Ethan back to his normal self again." Karai said reminding them.

"Before we do that, someone has to get Ethan from the mansion and bring him here." Aqua said.

"_I'll go get Ethan since I can use my psychic abilities to bring him here to us, Aqua._" Mewtwo said as he used his Teleport ability to get Ethan.

As Mewtwo teleported from the location with the others to Karai's Mansion, Mewtwo went inside to get Ethan until he saw Ethan coming at him trying to get away from Serah who had three kitten clothes for him to try on and they were a pink Ballerina dress with a pink tutu, a yellow and black cheerleader outfit with pom poms and The Statue of Liberty dress with a plastic torch toy all in Serah's hands which made Ethan the kitten looked nervous and embarrassed. 

Mewtwo looked at Ethan the kitten as if Ethan was telling him "Please help me, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo could only laughed a little at the situation that Ethan was in right now and decided to teleport them back to the others to return Ethan back into his regular non-kitten self again.

As Mewtwo and Ethan made it back with the others were waiting with the twelve Talismens in their hands including the Sheep and Monkey Talismens that they'll need to reverse the effects that Shendu did to Lightning, Vegeta and Ethan. Lightning and Vegeta decided to have one more moment to talk about on how they respect one another on how it was easy for them to get along.

"That was some very impressive moves that you gave to that Demon Sorcerer there, Lightning." said Vegeta giving Lightning some compliment and respect for her skills.

"Yeah and you did pretty good for yourself there, Vegeta." said Lightning giving him some of her respect. "It's no wonder on how easy it was for the two of us to get along and finish this."

"Well, this is been fun and all but i think it's time we get back to our rightful bodies. Right, Vegeta?" asked Lightning as she held out Vegeta's hand to shake it which Vegeta shook it with Lightning's own hand in return.

"Right, Lightning." said Vegeta as the two headed towards the group getting ready to return to their rightful bodies again.

"Lightning, Vegeta. Are you ready to return your spirits in their rightful places again?" Batman said asking the two which they only nodded in response to his question.

"Then's let's begin. Lightning, Vegeta. You two need to hold onto the Sheep Talismen for the effect of your spirits to be put back into your bodies again for it to work." Karai said telling Lightning and Vegeta her instructions on what to do with the Sheep Talismen.

As Lightning and Vegeta each hold to the side of the Sheep Talismen, their bodies went limp and their astral spirits came out of the bodies and went back into their rightful bodies as Lightning and Vegeta woke up and were glad to back in their own bodies again.

Now that Lightning and Vegeta's spirits were back inside their rightful bodies, there was just one thing left to do: using the Monkey Talismen to change Ethan from a kitten to his regular self again.

Batman aim the Monkey Talismen at Ethan the kitten to change him back. Ethan the kitten could only look on as the blast hit him changing him back.

"Whoa! Good thing that I'm back to myself again or else I would've end up coughing up a hairball there." Ethan said as he joked about this.

As Ethan and the Ultimate Defenders were celebrating on, Terrence and his team were glad that Ethan was back to his self again. The moment was short-lived as Zeltrax teleported in with some Tyrannodrones and Triptoids right behind him. Ethan and the Ultimate Defenders got into their fighting stances while Terrence and his team also took on their fighting stances.

"Well done, heroes. Now hand over those Talismens to me now!" Zeltrax said.

"No." Ethan said as he refused to deal with the villain.

"Then you will fall to your demise, heroes." Zeltrax said as he used an ax with the shield to strike at Ethan and Terrence with but they moved out of Zeltrax's attack in time.

The Tyrannodrones and Triptoids attacked the others but Katara, Wasp, Joey and the Ultimate Defenders have the advantage over them with the help of the twelve Talismens that they have.

Some of the Triptoids tried to attack Aqua but she uses the Rabbit Talismen on them with her quick attacks.

Three Tyrannodroids got Sailor Jupiter cornered until she smirked using the Ox Talismen and started to take down the three Tyrannodroids combined with her powers and the Ox Talismen's ability.

"Wow! The speed of this Rabbit Talismen is impressive and useful." Aqua commented as she looked at the Rabbit Talismen in her hand. "How about you, Lita? How's the Ox Talismen working for you?

"The Ox Talismen is great, Aqua. Check this out." Sailor Jupiter said as she used the Ox Talismen's power to actually lift three Tyrannodroids with just one hand with no problem at all.

The Triptoids all tried to attack Katara but she used the Snake Talismen's invisibility to avoid the Triptoids, leaving them confused. Suddenly a whip of water hits them to the sides knocking them down.

The Tyrannodroids all attacked Batman with everything they had only for Batman to use the Horse Talismen's healing ability to heal himself. Then he beats them down like they were nothing.

"Alright, let's see what this Pig Talismen can do." Wasp said as she used the Pig Talismen's ability and energy beams came out of her eyes and she shot down most of the Triptoids. "Whoa! This Pig Talismen rocks, you guys."

Vegeta looked at the Tiger Talismen in his hand. "Well, I wonder what kind of ability that this Tiger Talismen would do?" Vegeta said confused about the Talismen's ability.

Karai used the Monkey Talismen to transform the Tyrannodroids and Triptoids into kittens which all them meowed.

With Ethan and Terrence were at, the two stood their ground against Zeltrax as he used his ax to almost cut them down. But Ethan and Terrence dodged every swipe and Terrence used the Dragon Talismen to shoot a fireball in Zeltrax's face but Zeltrax used his shield to block the fireball at him.

"You should've given me those Talismens when you had the chance and now you two will pay for your foolish choice." Zeltrax said as he swung his ax down on Ethan and Terrence again only for them to fly up to avoid getting slashed by Zeltrax.

"You're just like a black knight. You should never want to underestimate your opponents." Ethan warned to the ax swinging Zeltrax as he continued his attack on Ethan and Terrence.

"Stand still and fight like a man." Zeltrax yelled angrily as he charged towards Terrence and Ethan as they continued to dodge his attack on them.

"Take this, you black knight wannabe." Terrence said as he used the Dragon Talismen to shoot a fire ball on Zeltrax's face as Zeltrax dropped his ax leaving him unarmed with any weapons on him.

"AHHH! My face!" Zeltrax screamed as he covered his face from Terrence's attack with the Dragon Talismen's ability.

The Tyrannodroids and Triptoids continued to attack the other Ultimate Defenders and Terrence's team with no such luck thanks to the Talismens that they have in their possessions. 

Ethan grabbed onto Zeltrax and used his Force Palm to strike at the cyborg knight wannabe while Terrence used his Rasengan to hit Zeltrax at the same time as Ethan's Force Palm hitting him on his chest.

"Ahhh!" Zeltrax screamed in pain. He was barely alive but was still beaten that he had no choice but to retreat from the battle.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, heroes. This is only just the beginning. Until we meet again." Zeltrax said giving his warning to Ultimate Defender and Terrence's team as he teleported away from the battle.

After the Ultimate Defenders and Terrence's team left the area, they took Shendu back to Sector 13.

As Ethan and the other Ultimate Defenders decided on keeping the Talismens and use them just incase that they might need them for going up against other dangerous villains.

"Well, it's time for us to head back to Edenia and see if there's anything going on back home." said Terrence as he and his team were about to leave until Batman stopped them for a moment.

"Just to let you and your team know, Terrence. If your team or Tsunade need to contact us for any further assistance, we'll be there." Batman said.

"That's good to know and that goes the same for you guys as well, Batman." Terrence said as he and his team were heading outside using the Bio-Ship to head back to Edenia.

As Katara, Wasp, and Joey went inside but before Terrence went inside, Ethan quickly caught up with him and said, "Tsunade did a good job of teaching a friend I met on giving her that superhuman strength."

Unknown to Ethan, Aqua was behind a tree listening in on Ethan's conversation and was jealous to hear that "this girl" that he spoke of and that made Aqua mad of the so-called "this girl" Ethan spoke of because of this connection.

As Terrence nods about that, he then joins his friends in the Bio-Ship as the ship leaves. After waving goodbye to Terrence, Ethan turned around to face a very angry and enraged Aqua giving him a dark look.

"Oh, h-h-h-hey, Aqua. What w-w-w-were you doing behind me, huh?" Ethan said who looked so nervous and scared of Aqua's enraged look that she was giving him that he wished he was anywhere but here right now.

"Um, Aqua? Are you okay? Because you're starting to scare me right now." Ethan said as he slowly tried to back away only for Aqua to use her Stopga spell on Ethan to prevent him from leaving.

"Uh oh!" Ethan squeaked. He was trapped by Aqua's spell and there was a zero chance for him to run from an enraged Aqua now.

"Ethan, who is "the girl" that you mentioned to Terrence about?" asked Aqua which she said "that girl" with much venom on it.

"Um, just a friend I was talking about that is all, Aqua." said Ethan as he did his best to calm Aqua down.

"A friend?" said Aqua puzzled.

"Yeah, just a friend." said Ethan. "Now can you please help me out of you Stopga spell here, Aqua?"

"Oh, right." said Aqua as she undo the Stopga's effect on Ethan which he was able to move again.

"Thanks, Aqua. Now let's back. Everyone's wondering where we are by now." said Ethan and he and Aqua left to join the other Ultimate Defenders back to Karai's Mansion.


	12. Bruzel Attacks!

**Episode 11: Bruzel Attacks!**

Ethan was doing his running exercises around Nexus like he did every day. As Ethan was busy doing his running exercises, unknown to Ethan is that two robots were setting a trap for the half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform.

The first robot is a small, short, stocky teal machine with tank tracks for feet, an antennae on the back of the top of his head, compass bellybutton as well as drills instead of his hands and nose. He also carries a plate on his back that reads "X-14", this is Grounder.

The second/last robot is a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken with white feathers, scaled feet, wing-like arms, silver body armor, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb on top of his head, a red two-feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs. He is Scratch.

As Scratch and Grounder were setting up the solid false landscape trap that will be the half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform's doom, they decided to hide at a different spot so that Ethan doesn't see them.

As Ethan was approaching towards the landscape that Scratch and Grounder had set up, Ethan noticed something amiss with the landscape.

'_Does anyone think I'm going to fall for this trick?_' thought Ethan as he stops and thinks up of a plan to trick whoever set up the fake landscape in front of him.

Ethan then noticed the shadows of Scratch and Grounder and thought up a plan to trick Scratch and Grounder into thinking that their plan went well.

'_Well, it looks like two of Dr. Eggman's personal henchbots think they got the drop on me but I don't think so._' thought Ethan as he quickly hid in a bush as he put his plan into action.

"Oh, I wonder where this landscape will lead me to?" said Ethan pretending that he didn't know about the trap which made Scratch and Grounder were holding onto their laughs as they thought Ethan fell for it.

"Here goes nothing." said Ethan.

Scratch and Grounder were waiting for something to happen to Ethan. They waited for five to twelve minutes on how long it would take for something bad happen to the half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform.

"Now this is starting to get ridiculous right here, Grounder. We should heard that smart aleck brat screaming his lungs out for Pete's sake." complained Scratch.

Scratch and Grounder decided to go ahead and see if their false landscape on Ethan worked unaware that Ethan was behind them.

"BAM!" Ethan said behind the two Robotniks.

"We got' im!" cheered Scratch.

"Yeah, let's see what he thinks of that." said Grounder.

The two robots went to the other side of the landscape not knowing that they have been tricked as Ethan watch them head to the other side of the landscape, he placed one finger on the landscape.

Ethan uses his strength to have the landscape fall on Scratch and Grounder, flattening them literally.

"Oooh!" groaned Scratch and Grounder as they are feeling the pain of being flattened like Robotnik pancakes right now.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh man, you two should've seen the looks on your faces when you fall for that. Ha ha ha." Ethan said laughing at the two flattened Robotniks who gave the half Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform an icy glare at him.

"You think that is funny to you, you little dirty blonde haired brat." said Scratch as he and Grounder slowly and painfully get up.

"You haven't seen the last of us, brat." said Grounder angrily as Ethan ran past them to continue his running exercises laughing away.

"Scratch, I don't think that Dr. Eggman would be pleased to hear that Ethan was able to outsmart us and got away." said Grounder worried.

"I'm sure that Dr. Eggman might be in a good mood today to forget about us messing up this plan here, Grounder." said Scratch. "I mean the worse thing to happen to us is that Dr. Eggman might punish us from evil henchmen duty to janitor duty like Coconuts."

* * *

After Ethan was finished with his running exercises, Ethan decided to return back to the mansion and when he got back, he saw that Lita, Shadow and Serah were waiting for him.

Ethan was still laughing as Lita, Shadow and Serah noticed this, but wondered what is so funny.

"Um, Ethan? What got you in a laughing mood there?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, Ethan. What's so funny that got you laughing there?" said Lita puzzled.

"Would you believe two dumbots from Eggman were up to no good?" asked Ethan as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"When will those two ever learn their lesson, Ethan?" said Serah asking Ethan.

"Probably never, Serah." said Ethan.

"This is the tenth time they've done this week, Ethan." said Lita. "Aren't you worried or at the least getting tired of them trying to get you?"

"Not really." said Ethan, calmly.

"Well, why not we go to the mall in Nexus, Ethan?" Serah suggested.

"And what will we doing at the mall?" asked Shadow.

"Why shopping for some clothes and stuff of course, Shadow." replied Lita. "So, Ethan. Do you and Shadow want to go to the mall with me and Serah?"

Ethan and Shadow both look at each other and then back to Lita and Serah giving them a shrug response.

As Ethan, Shadow, Lita and Serah were heading towards downtown Nexus at the local mall, little did they realize that something was bound to happen to them today.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's base, A Caucasian skinned man with broad, highly elevated shoulders, a round, egg-shaped physique and long, almost comically-proportioned arms and legs, large hands and feet, very small, dome-shaped, bald head with low-set small ears, small grayish-blue almond shaped eyes, long and large pink nose with large nostrils and his giant unkempt-looking, rugged and scruffy brown mustache and he wore a pair of Pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses that always cover his eyes, hexagonal-shaped protective goggles worn on his forehead, dons a red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff and gold box-compartment accessories, black contoured, and form-fitting one-piece pants/boots made of what seems to be latex with gray/silver accents and large silver buttons that attach his red coat to the pants in front, and white, cuff less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand. This is Dr. Eggman. He was busy building a holding chamber to put Ethan into if he's captured.

Dr. Eggman was putting the finishing touches on the holding chamber until he heard the doors open and saw Scratch and Grounder coming into the lab.

Dr. Eggman realized that something went wrong judging by the bruises and dents that Scratch and Grounder have on them.

"Something tells me that you two don't have that dirty blond haired half-Saiyan Ultimate Lifeform in your clutches right now, do you boys?" said Dr. Eggman as he looked at them with such anger in his eyes.

"Well, you see, . We had set up the trap, just like you planned for him and the next thing you know..." said Scratch scared.

"He managed to set off our trap and leaving us like flat pancakes, Dr. Eggman. Bwahh!" said Grounder as he cried out some oil from his eyes and were waiting for their impending doom. "He even laughed at us!"

"YOU FOOLISH DUMBOTS!" yelled Dr. Eggman as he grabbed a hammer and started pummeling Scratch and Grounder for their failures. "AFTER ALL THE PLANS THAT I LAYED OUT FOR YOU TWO TO DO, BOTH OF YOU END UP MAKING THEM WORSE THAN EVER!"

"No, Dr. Eggman, please give us another chance and we'll sure to have that dirty blond haired brat in your clutches." pleaded Scratch as he went down on his knees and begged for his live.

"Yeah, . Give us another chance." pleaded Grounder. But both of their pleas were on deaf ears to Dr. Eggman's concern as he kept on pummeling them until he got another evil plan in mind and grinned.

"Boys, I think it's time to fight fire with fire." said Dr. Eggman as he rubbed his two hands together and chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

Back at the mall in Nexus, Ethan, Lita, Shadow and Serah are at a clothing store to shop for new clothes.

Lita and Serah were busy picking out some of the new dresses and trying them on while Ethan and Shadow just sat down on some chairs as they waited on them.

"You girls like shopping so much don't ya?" asked Ethan after he, Shadow, Lita and Serah left the clothing store with him and Shadow carrying all the bags of clothes that Lita and Serah bought with their money.

"Of course we like to shop so much, Ethan." said Lita as she and Serah were looking around for another shop to see if there was anything else they would like to get for them.

"But why do we have to carry all these bags for?" asked Shadow who was trying to keep himself steady because of all the bags that he had to carry.

"Because someone has to carry them and I'm sure that Ethan doesn't want me or Lita to carry all those heavy bags to be a burden to us, Shadow." replied Serah answering Shadow's question there.

Back at 's base, Dr. Eggman was going to make a contact on the visual communicaton monitor with a certain mercenary he knows all too well and hope that he will do a better job on this particular mission than his bumbling henchmen did.

"I need of your valuable 'services' again for this matter." said Dr. Eggman as he looked at the screen with the person's face on there.

The person on the screen was a tall tan-skinned figure with messy raven hair. He wears a black armor with grey shoulder plates, belly guard, grey thigh guards, black bracelets and white boots with yellow tips. He also wears a white scouter with a green visor at his left eye. What was odd is that he has a monkey-like tail! This was Bruzel, a Saiyan and Dr. Eggman's mercenary.

"So, Dr. Eggman. What kind of job do you want me to do for you this time?" asked Bruzel looking at Dr. Eggman with his arms crossed.

"This one job that I have in mind for you, Bruzel, will be easy." said Dr. Eggman. "First, I want you to locate a Dragon Ball and then after you're done with that, I also want you to personally destroy Ethan."

"So who is this Ethan that you speak of, Dr. Eggman?" Bruzel asked. He hasn't heard about this person named Ethan before and was curious to know why Dr. Eggman wants him destroyed.

"Let's just say that 'Ethan' is rather becoming a very annoying pest that keeps interfering my plans is all, Bruzel." Dr. Eggman said with anger inside of him reminds him of a certain blue hedgehog nemesis of his.

* * *

Back at the mall, Ethan, Lita, Shadow and Serah were walking around with Lita and Serah leading the way.

"So what's next, girls?" Ethan asked curiously as Lita and Serah looked at the notepad they brought with them to see what's next on the list of things to do.

"The next place we should go to would be the jewelry store to shop for some new earrings and gold rings." Lita said as she read the list on the notepad to check off clothes on the list with a pen that she hand on her hand and she, along with Ethan, Serah and Shadow, headed towards the jewelry store to shop for some new earrings and gold rings that they want to buy.

After Lita, Ethan, Shadow and Serah left the jewelry store with the jewelry and gold rings they bought, Lita took out her notepad and check it off of her and Serah's list as Shadow asked, "So which store do we go to next?"

"Hmm, I think we can go to the shoe store to try out some new shoes they were having a sale on." suggested Serah as she pointed to the shoe store.

"Then it's settled, guys. To the shoe store!" Lita said as she and Serah raced to the shoe store in rapid lightning speed leaving Ethan and Shadow in the dust.

Meanwhile in the skies, Bruzel was flying as he starts thinking up some strategy on Ethan before facing him in a fight.

'So how do I get this 'Ethan' guy off his guard and what kind of abilities and weaknesses does this guy have?' Bruzel thought as he flew in fast towards the mall where Ethan, Lita, Shadow and Serah are at.

Back at the mall, Ethan suddenly sensed the energy level as he looked around to see where it was coming from.

'_Whoa! That is some energy level there. But who has this much power and why is it here at the mall?_' thought Ethan as Lita, Shadow and Serah looked worried and noticed Ethan's reaction on his face.

'If I can feel this much power, can Vegeta feel that as well?' Ethan thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Karai's Mansion, a certain mentioned Saiyan sneezed and did felt the same power as Ethan did a few moments ago.

'What kind of power I'm sensing here?' thought Vegeta as he tried to find the source of the energy he felt moments ago and he had a feeling that he noticed or felt this kind of energy before. 'It was like I recognized this particular energy source before back on my home planet Vegeta, way long before Frieza ended up destroying my home planet Vegeta.'

* * *

Ignoring the people staring at him in the mall, Bruzel is using his scouter to look for Ethan which he ends up finding four, two which is Ethan and Lita that are suppressing their power level while Shadow and Serah are not suppressing their power levels.

'_Looks like I finally found this 'Ethan' that Dr. Eggman must be talking about but judging from my scouter, he didn't come alone and he brought along a tough group with that much power._' Bruzel thought as he was expecting for him to fight Ethan but didn't know about the other three that were with him.

Ethan was the only one who could sensed this unknown power level while Lita noticed Ethan tensed look on his face and she was worried about him.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Lita said concerned.

Ethan suddenly turn to Shadow and said,"Shadow, I want you to take Serah back to the mansion and bring back some reinforcements."

"What? Why, Ethan?" Serah said worried.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt and Claire will never forgive me if anything were to happen to you, Serah." Ethan said.

As Shadow took Serah back to the mansion and bring back reinforcements, Ethan and Lita decided to go find out the source of the power level at the mall.

Ethan and Lita realized that they didn't have to move far in the mall to find the source of the power level they were searching for.

Instead, the source of the power level finds them which looked like a person with messy raven hair and was wearing a black armor with grey shoulder plates, belly guard, grey thigh guards, black bracelets and white boots with yellow tips and a monkey-like tail and a white scouter with a green visor on his left eye.

"So you must be this 'Ethan' that I heard people been talking about?" Bruzel asked since he sees Ethan and Lita in front of him.

"Just who are supposed to be?" Lita demanded the black haired man.

"I am Bruzel from the Planet Vegeta, and in my whole life I've been scowering the universe, conquering planets to satisfy my hunger for battle.." Bruzel said monologuing his speech there while Ethan and Lita go deep into their thoughts, not bothering to listen to what Bruzel's saying.

'_Hmm. I wonder what can I cook for dinner tonight? Spaghetti and Meatballs? Fried Fish? Cheeseburgers?_' Lita thought as she was thinking on what to cook for dinner.

Ethan on the other hand was getting bored with Bruzel's talking and thought, '_Man, this guy can talk! Why doesn't he just get to the point? Hey I have an echo in my head! Hello! Echo! Marco! Polo!_'

"...And so I came here to find powerful Saiyans to join my cause and help me conquer the-you're not listening to what I'm saying, are you?" Bruzel asked.

"Nuh-uh." Lita said.

"Nope." Ethan said as he shook his head.

Bruzel was starting to get upset and probably figured the reason why Dr. Eggman wanted to him to get rid of Ethan so much in first place.

Bruzel decided that he has had enough of this and wanted to get this done with before he starts to know how feels when he gets humiliated.

"Enough of this! I'm getting really mad at you two for not listening to my amazing monologue about my entire life and history there." Bruzel said shouting at Ethan and Lita. "So I'm going to destroy you right here and now, Ethan!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lita said as she transforms into Sailor Jupiter and starts attacking Bruzel with lightning.

"Be careful Jupiter!" Ethan said as he also move out far enough from Sailor Jupiter's lightning attacks so that he wouldn't get shock by them.

Sailor Jupiter uses her sailor scout attack on Bruzel. She threw her lightning ball at him. However Bruzel withstood the attack unscatched. Bruzel then used to super speed and came in front of Jupiter and swat her away like a fly. Sailor Jupiter then tried a direct assault on Bruzel and tried to kick or punch him.

But Bruzel anticipated every single move and he punched her in the gut and elbowed her in the head.

Having seen enough of Sailor Jupiter getting hurt by Bruzel, Ethan charged and tackled the raven haired saiyan to the ground.

Ethan started to punch him in the face five times.

Ethan picks Bruzel up by grabbing on the collar of his armor.

"Who do you work for, Bruzel?" Ethan demanded from the black haired saiyan.

Bruzel doesn't tell Ethan on who hired and then heatbutt against Ethan's head.

"Ow! Headbutting? Seriously, that really hurt there. Ow." Ethan said as he rubbed on his forehead where Bruzel headbutted him.

"Well, get use to that pain because I'm about to bring more of it to you." Bruzel said as he punched Ethan in the face sending him flying towards the water fountain in the middle of the mall which got Ethan and his clothes all wet.

"Aww. Looks like poor Ethan's all washed up." Bruzel said mocking at Ethan's current situation with him in the water fountain.

Ethan is getting himself up and out of the water fountain to face Bruzel again.

"Enjoy it while you can because I'm going to take you down." Ethan said as he decides to powering up no longer suppressing his true power by using 50% of his power.

Bruzel looked like he was in shock when his scouter showed him on how much power Ethan's using which made his own scouter blown up in the process of scanning Ethan's power level.

Bruzel became stunned after beholding such display of power. Sweat dropped from his face in astonishment and fear

"Incredible! I've never seen such power in whole life! It even seems to surpassed Vegeta! Wait c-could it be? No...he could not be the Legendary Warrior. That labrat can't possibly be... The Super Saiyan!" Bruzel said from the shocked look on his face.

Bruzel was thinking in his mind that there's has to be a mistake in Ethan's power level.

'There's has to be some sort of mistake because there's no way that labrat could have this much power in him.' Bruzel thought as he kept his eyes on Ethan waiting for him to make a move.

Ethan being at fifty percent of his power gave Bruzel a powerful right hook which sends him flying out of the mall.

'_That'll keep him out of the mall and everyone safe from him for the moment._' Ethan thought as he turned to look at Sailor Jupiter who was still feeling the pain and bruises that Bruzel gave to her as she tried to stand.

"E-E-Ethan. I-I'm all-allright. I can't still-ow!" Sailor Jupiter said as she hold on her side in pain but Ethan could tell that Sailor Jupiter was still hurt despite her protests to Ethan that she was fine.

"Take it easy, Jupiter. You need to take it easy while I'm using Recover to heal you." Ethan said as he's using Recover on Sailor Jupiter to heal her from her fight with Bruzel that she endured a few minutes ago.

Ethan looked at Lita and said,"Lita, you're sitting out on this one. Let the others know what's going on."

Lita wanted to protest about this but couldn't as she nodded her head in agreement because she knows that Ethan was right about her current condition.

Ethan then flies out of the mall to head to wherever he sent Bruzel flying at.

Ethan is flying around in the air and is searching for Bruzel somewhere in Nexus until he spots a large crater size hole in the park. Ethan probably knew in his head that where Bruzel's located at now and decides to head to the park to confront Bruzel again.

After Ethan makes it to the park and lands down on the ground, he begins to search for Bruzel only to find him laying in the crater that was made from when he fell from the sky, luckily for him he's still alive.

"Okay, Bruzel. I'm only going to say this one more time. Who sent you?" Ethan demanded from the almost alive and conscious saiyan as he approached to the crater where Bruzel was laying down at.

"If you think that I am one of the squealers that will tell you anything then you are sadly mistaken, I'm not those types of people at all." Bruzel said as he was shaking his head and the effect from the punch that Ethan gave to him a few minutes ago.

As Ethan was walking towards the dazed Bruzel, Bruzel started shooting some energy attack on Ethan catching him by surprise.

"Ha! I can't believe an amauter like you couldn't see that one coming." Bruzel said as he continued to shoot his energy attacks on Ethan as he tries to avoid the blasts coming at him.

'_Man, for a guy who likes to make long and boring monologues about his life and purpose, Bruzel sure does have some power in him._' Ethan thought as he keeps on dodging and avoiding almost all of Bruzel's energy attacks.

Ethan began to power up again and charge right at Bruzel full speed, knocking him down to the ground.

Bruzel is struggling to get up after feeling these blows that Ethan's giving to him. Bruzel then starts to get up again and is starting to feel very frustrated and humiliated at this point.

"You cannot possibly best me! It's not possible! I am an Elite Saiyan! And you are just a stinkin', insignificant, pitiful labrat!" Bruzel yelled angrily at Ethan.

Bruzel suddenly senses that there was going to more people coming towards him and Ethan's location and decides to escape for now by using some sort of alien flash grenade on the ground blinding Ethan as he covered his eyes.

"Until next time, labrat." Bruzel said angrily as he used his saiyan speed and agility to get away from Ethan.

After the smoke from the alien flash grenade wore off, Ethan check to see if his vision's okay. He opened his eyes and was glad that his vision and sight were alright and not affected by Bruzel's alien flash grenade.

Ethan then see some people coming to him and he immediately recognized that it was Batman, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Lightning, Diana, Lita, Shadow, Karai and Aqua have arrive at the park with Lightning and Aqua still holding on to Lita as she was still recovering from her bruises and minor injuries that she had to endure from fighting Bruzel at the mall.

"Hey, guys. What took you so long to get here? The fight's over now." Ethan said as he power down.

"We had to stop by the mall to get to Lita for medical treatment on her minor injuries there, Ethan." Aqua said as she explained their reason for being late.

"I see, anyway did Lita told you guys about what's been going on?" Ethan asked.

"She told us that a saiyan named Bruzel came to the mall where you, her, Shadow and Serah were at and he wanted to you to join with him in his cause but Lita also told us that this "Bruzel" made one mistake about him talking about his life on Planet Vegeta-" Batman said before he got cut off by Vegeta when he mentioned something about his home planet Planet Vegeta and the black haired saiyan.

"What? You mean to tell me that the one who fought against the brat here today is from my home planet, Bats?" Vegeta asked with a shocked look on his face.

Everyone was looking at Vegeta like he said something strange or surprised about mentioning about his home planet for a moment.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like a lunatic for?' Vegeta demanded as he was annoyed by the stares he was receiving from the rest of team there.

"Do you know that guy, Vegeta?" Lita asked since she and Ethan did managed to hear Bruzel say that he's from Planet Vegeta before he started his long and boring monlongue for them.

"The answer to that questions is because I know Bruzel because I know of his uncle Nappa, Lita." Vegeta said as he stared at the sky as he was remembering his past with him and Nappa on Planet Vegeta with Bruzel to them coming to Earth for the Dragon Balls to him and Nappa fighting Goku and his friends.

"So what happen to Nappa, Vegeta?" Mewtwo asked since Vegeta hardly ever speak or say anything about him until now.

"After he was defeated by Kakarot, he begged me to help him, but I threw him in the air and killed him for his failure and being a dead weight." Vegeta said with a stern look on his face.

Batman, Diana, Mewtwo, Aqua, Lightning, Shadow and Karai become shocked of Vegeta's answer while Ethan and Lita were surprised about Vegeta's answer and didn't move any doubts in their minds that Vegeta would do that someone, even if that someone was Nappa.

"I see, you were a psycho and heartless warrior back then huh, Vegeta?" Ethan said.

Vegeta simply glares at Ethan for that.

"As much I hate to say this, but yes I was that psycho and heartless warrior back at the old days. Cold, ruthless and uninhibited by those emotions." Vegeta said.

"Anyway, to the next subject. Ethan, did you learned anything from Bruzel on who hired him?" Lightning asked.

"First off Claire, is that someone hired him to get rid of me, but unfortunately I didn't get any answers from him." Ethan said as he was still puzzled on who was it that hired Bruzel to get rid of him and got nothing out of him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's lab, Eggman was waiting to see if his mercenary Bruzel got the job done.

He was surprised to see Bruzel just flying into his lab at top speed like someone's after him or something.

"Bruzel, I take it that you completed your mission and got rid of that annoying Ethan once and for all, hmm?" Eggman asked Bruzel since he was looking at his mercenary right in his eyes.

"Let's just say things didn't go well, Dr. Eggman." Bruzel said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, well then. What did happen, BRUZEL?" Eggman yelled at his mercenary which almost send him across the lab with Eggman's yelling.

"Wait a minute, Dr. Eggman. Hold on. I did manage to get the Dragon Ball like you wanted." Bruzel said as he lifted his hands up to calm Eggman down.

"Wait? Where is it? I know I had that Dragon Ball here somewhere." Bruzel said as he was trying to show Dr. Eggman the Dragon Ball he has only for him to realize that something's wrong and the fact that he doesn't have the Dragon Ball on him.

"What's wrong? Where's the Dragon Ball, Bruzel?" Eggman demanded as he was getting really mad at Bruzel.

"Well, you it's kind of a long story there, and I had the Dragon Ball with me but I must've dropped it somewhere or got lost when I went to take care of Ethan." Bruzel said as he is telling Eggman about his reasons but clearly could tell on Eggman's face that just made him more mad at him that ever.

"Look at the bright side, he or his friends didn't stumble upon it." Bruzel said as he pointed this out to his boss.

"I wouldn't count on that, Bruzel." Eggman said with a stern look on his face.

* * *

Back at the park, Lita found something round and shiny orange ball with stars on the ground right next to the crater where Bruzel was and picked it up.

"Hey guys! I found something over here. Take a look at this." Lita said as she showed them the orange ball with stars inside them.

Vegeta stood there shocked that Lita has something in her hands and he knows exactly what it is.

"Lita, do you know what you're holding right now is something very unique there." Vegeta said.

"No and why does this shiny orange ball that I have only has one star in there, Vegeta?" Lita asked.

"Lita, that orange shiny ball that you're holding in your hand is the one star Dragon Ball." Vegeta said.

"Dragon...Ball?" Lita asked as she raised her eyebrow, not knowing what the item is.

Vegeta just sighed and realized that neither her or any of them knew about the Dragon Balls and what abilities that they have once all of seven of them are gathered together. 

"The Dragon Balls are seven mystical orbs of power in which if you gathered all seven of them together, then you can summon Shenron." Vegeta said as he explains about what the Dragon Balls are and what their abilities they have all seven of them gathered together to Lita, Ethan and the others.

"What happens after Shenron is summoned, Vegeta?" Shadow asked.

"Then he will grant the one who summoned him or her any wish as long as it does not exceed the power of his creator and has not been previously granted. He can also bring back the same person back to life but only once. That, Shadow, is exactly what happens after Shenron is summoned." Vegeta said.

"So that means that we will have to search and collect all seven of these items and then keep them safe from potential threats or enemies that will use these items' power for their own personal gains." Batman said to the group which they all nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to do that, Batman? Sure the Chaos Emeralds are maybe a little easy, but the Dragon Balls are a complete different story there." Ethan said.

Vegeta smirked on hearing that dirty blond brat admitting it easily.

"But..." Ethan said as he begins to say something.

Vegeta is now interested on hearing what he's going to say next.

"But what, Ethan?" Aqua asked.

"We could ask the expert on that." Ethan said.

Ethan and the others looked at Vegeta which he knows that the brat's obviously referring to him as the expert with the Dragon Balls.

"Just because I know what the Dragon Balls are and what power they could possess, doesn't make me the expert about them." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"That maybe so, but I bet you know someone that is good on searching for the Dragon Balls, Vegeta." Ethan said to Vegeta.

"Wait a minute! You don't mean?" Vegeta asked as Ethan was nodding his head as he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Exactly! Your wife, Bulma Brief." Ethan said.

Vegeta was red in the face with anger and he was mad at Ethan for thinking about asking his wife to help them out with searching for the Dragon Balls.

"No, absolutely not! Forget it, brat." Vegeta said with anger at Ethan. "We are not going to bring my wife into this and that's final."

Ethan and the others were back at Karai's Mansion after they found the one star Dragon Ball at the park and all of them agreed to keep it safe with them until then.

"So, how do you know this Bruzel, spiky head?" Lightning asked.

"On how I know of Bruzel is because I met him back on my home planet Planet Vegeta many years ago, Lightning." Vegeta said as he telling the group about his first meeting with Bruzel.

**Flashback on Vegeta's POV:**

_**Young Vegeta was fighting the Saibaman.**_

Young Bruzel was seen standing besides his uncle Nappa, watching Vegeta fight the Saibaman down without any remose or mercy. After Kid Vegeta came out, Bruzel went straight toward him and said, "Wow, Vegeta. That was so cool of you to take down that Saibaman like that and you're the best fighter ever."

But Kid Vegeta just keeps being silent, not bothering to listen to Bruzel as he left. Kid Vegeta consider Kid Bruzel to be an irritation.

"Well, Uncle Nappa. I'm going to go in there and see if I can train with the Saibaman. Just like Vegeta." Kid Bruzel said as he went in there and trained with the Saibaman, only to get beaten by them a few minutes later.

"I never cared much about Bruzel. To me, I just see him as a low class peasant compare to a prince of the saiyans like myself." Vegeta said with pride as he continued telling them about this in the flashback.

"Me and Bruzel used to go on missions together along with Nappa and Raditz. But one day, Bruzel went missing and he was never seen since...until now." Vegeta said concluding his story.

**End of the Flashback on Vegeta's POV**

* * *

Later in the Batcave, Batman, Aqua, Shadow, Mewtwo and Karai were at the Batcomputer trying to contact Vegeta's wife Bulma Brief to ask for help in locating the other Dragon Balls.

Vegeta, Ethan, Lightning, Lita and Serah join up with Batman and the others in the Batcave after getting Vegeta convinced on having his wife Bulma to help them out.

"You know, I could go to her and ask for the radar." Vegeta suggested.

"Vegeta, if we go for this hindsight, this scene would've been pointless, would it?" Aqua said with some doubt in her voice.

"Yes, but still-" Vegeta was saying before Shadow interrupted him.

"Vegeta, this is Batthan's fanfic, you might as well go with it!" Shadow said as he pointed this out to the saiyan in the room which made him more upset about this.

"Shadow's right about that and that's final, Vegeta." Ethan added as he, Lightning, Aqua, Lita and Serah all joined up with Batman and the others at the Batcomputer which made Vegeta more mad at Ethan as he looked at him.

"Bulma, this is Batman of the Ultimate Defenders. We need your assistance. Someone is looking for the Dragon Balls for their own gain and we're gonna need your locating device to find them before someone else does and uses them for evil purposes." Batman said.

On the image of the Batcomputer was a woman with light blue hair and wore a red dress and yellow scarf around her neck. This was Bulma Brief, Vegeta's wife.

"I'm sending you guys a blue print of the Dragon Radar so that it can be invented or installed into any device akin to a modern GPS." Bulma said as she showed them the data of making their own Dragon Radar on the Batcomputer screen which Batman copied the blue prints of the Dragon Radar on a classified file name on the Batcomputer.

* * *

"'Look at the bright side, he or his friends didn't stumble upon it', YOU IMBECILE!" Eggman said mockingly at Bruzel as Eggman continued hitting his saiyan mercenary on the head with a mallet.

"Okay, Bruzel. Listen real good because I have a brilliant plan." Eggman said as he went over to his cabinet and opened up a canister containing a lot of his mini-robots onto the table.

"Okay, Dr. Eggman. But what does these mini-robots of yours have to do with your brilliant plan?" Bruzel asked as he picked one of them up and looked at it.

"Because these "mini-robots" of mine are actually going to help me locate on where those Defenders have hidden the Dragon Ball that YOU somehow lost to them, Bruzel!" Eggman said as he grabbed the mini-robot that Bruzel had in his hand and gave the final adjustments on his mini-robots.

"And then what happens after that, Dr. Eggman?" Bruzel asked.

"Then I send in my two henchmen Scratch and Grounder in disguise to stall those goody two shoes Defenders." Eggman said.

Bruzel nodding his head about Eggman's plan as Scratch and Grounder came in the lab.

"What can we do for you, Dr. Eggman sir?" Scratch said as he and Grounder were waiting on Eggman's orders.

"Uh, Dr. Eggman sir. I don't mean to be rude on you but these police officer disguises look..." Scratch said only for Grounder to finish the next sentence to Eggman.

"Ridiculous and this police officers' costume makes me look like a fat robot, Dr. Eggman." Grounder complained as Bruzel was laughing at them.

"Nonsense. They good enough to fool those do gooders. Now get in your disguises and go to that mansion NOW!" Eggman said with him yelling 'NOW' at the last part there which Bruzel had to cover his ears from Eggman's yelling.

Scratch and Grounder did put on their police officer disguises and head towards Karai's Mansion to pay the Ultimate Defenders a visit and to get the Dragon Ball from them.

"Geez, did you have to yell so loud there, Dr. Eggman?" Bruzel asked but Eggman gave Bruzel an icy glare at him which he remained silent as they watched Scratch and Grounder heading towards the doors of Karai's Mansion.

* * *

Scratch and Grounder disguised as police officers arrived at Karai's Mansion.

"Now remember the plan, Grounder. We go in there, tell those heroes that the Dragon Ball is "evidence" of a crime and get out. Got it?" Scratch said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Grounder said as he was fixing his police officer uniform.

Scratch press on the doorbell button to ring it.

Ethan heard the doorbell ringing from the living room and walked aside of Diana to see who's at the door.

Ethan opened the door and saw a police officer disguised Scratch and Grounder at the door.

"Excuse me sir but are you Ethan Tidwell?" Scratch said to the Half Saiyan.

"Yes, that's me. Why is there something wrong, officer?" Ethan asked the false policeman.

"We just need to ask you some questions and are here to confiscate that Dragon Ball for evidence on a crime is all." Grounder said as he and Scarcth showed their police badges to Ethan.

Vegeta, Mewtwo and Karai saw who was at the door and had "Who are they kidding" expressions on their faces when they saw Scratch and Grounder at the door disguising themselves as police officers.

"Mind if we come inside and see this Dragon Ball?" Scratch asked Ethan.

"Sure, come on in." Ethan said as he let Scratch and Grounder in the mansion.

"Brat! You do realize that those two are not what they seem! Don't those two remind you of anyone?" Vegeta scolded harshly at Ethan.

"Mickey Gruber and Hans Gruber?" Ethan asked.

"Don't push it, brat." Vegeta said glaring at Ethan as he and the still disguised officers Scratch and Grounder head into the kitchen.

"So officers? Is there anything that I can help you with?" Ethan asked the two "officers" as they were busy looking for the Dragon Ball in the kitchen.

After Scratch and Grounder were done looking in the kitchen for the Dragon Ball, they went into another room of the mansion where they think the Dragon Ball is at: Ethan's room.

After searching around every inch of Ethan's room, Scratch and Grounder finally found the Dragon Ball in Ethan's closet.

Scratch then grabbed the Dragon Ball and said to Ethan,"Ah-Ha! Evidence! You're lucky we're here kid. There were some criminals who robbed some rich guy and took this thing! We're taking this downtown Pronto!"

Scratch and Grounder were getting ready to leave when Ethan suddenly asks them one last question.

"One last question, before you two leave." Ethan said to the two "police officers".

"Um...sure, I guess. What is it?" Scratch asked feeling nervous.

'Has the brat figured it out by now?' Vegeta thought.

"You guys look awfully familiar, have we met before?" Ethan asked them.

'I guess the jig is up!' Scratch thought as he gulped.

"Not really, just only right now you met us." Grounder said.

"Hm...you got a point there." Ethan said.

Vegeta shook his head and couldn't believe that the idiot bought the disguised robot's excuse. Mewtwo, Diana and Karai shared a glance at each other since they know that Ethan is not that dumb to buy that excuse unless there is a reason why he is suddenly playing dumb.

"Well, will you look at the time. I guess we better take this evidence here to the police station. Farewell, Sirs and Misses." Scratch said as he and Grounder bid farewell to Ethan and the Defenders and left the mansion.

After the "police officers" in disguised Scratch and Grounder left, Ethan notices the glare he's getting from Vegeta.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"What do to mean what, brat? Are you that dumb? You just let those two get away with the Dragon Ball and you don't even recognize them?" Vegeta said at Ethan yelling at him.

Ethan was looking down in shame and left the entrance room without saying a word.

"I can't believe that idiotic brat on being so stupid right now." Vegeta grumbled.

Mewtwo and Karai looked at each other noting that something is up. The Psychic Pokemon and the female ninja then look at the Amazonian princess who noticed the look, then nodded on what to do as she followed where Ethan went.

In the living room, Ethan was laying in the couch looking troubled.

Ethan then heard a female voice in the living room which she said, "You okay, Ethan? You look like something is on your mind."

Ethan sat up from the couch and saw Diana standing there looking at him with concern.

"I feel like a total stooge." Ethan said depressed.

"Aww, you're not a stooge, Ethan." Diana said.

"HE FELL FOR THAT POLICE DISGUISE!" Vegeta said with his loud voice somewhere in the mansion which Diana had to cover her ears from his shouting.

"OK, maybe there are times when you act like a stooge. But that doesn't mean you are. It just means you make mistakes. Many people do. But mistakes are here for us to learn from it. It's what make us human, Ethan." Diana said offering some wisdom in her words to Ethan.

"Yeah, but I'm only half human and half Saiyan." Ethan said.

"True, but at least you're not like a certain Saiyan that we know." Diana said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Vegeta's voice said somewhere in the mansion again.

Diana and Ethan were both laughing from hearing Vegeta's shout in the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Eggman's lab, Dr. Eggman was laughing triumphantly that he got a Dragon Ball.

"Uh, Dr. Eggman? I don't mean to interrupt you during your evil laughing and all but why do you need a crystal ball for anyway?" Scratch asked.

"Imbecile! This "crystal ball" is one of the legendary Dragon Balls and they are filled with magic and collecting all seven of them will help me summon a dragon that will grant me one wish. And that wish is to build my Eggman Empire here on Earth." Eggman explained to his two minions about the Dragon Balls. "Ah ha aha ha ha aha aha."

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha...Do any of you boys know the guy who did the monster from "Young Frankenstein" was also in "Everybody Loves Raymond"?" Eggman asked as he stopped laughing to ask them this random question out of nowhere.

"Um, no. I don't think so, Dr. Eggman." Grounder said as he scratched his head.

"Dr. Eggman, where did that question come from?" Scratch asked since he or Grounder never heard that question from Eggman before.

"Oh well... Aha ha ha ha ha aha ha." Eggman said as he continued laughing loudly, getting back to his evil plan as if nothing random happened.

* * *

Ethan and Diana were walking down the hall and talking about some things.

"So Ethan, I heard that there may something going on between you and Aqua. Are you two in a relationship, Ethan?" Diana asked.

"Well um...No, not really. We're just friends, Diana." Ethan said as he and Diana kept walking down the hall as they continued talking.

"Are you sure you and Aqua are more that just friends, Ethan? Because I think there seems to be something more than just friends between the two of you." Diana said.

"It's complicated, it's not like Bats' if that is what you were going to ask, Diana." Ethan said as he see Diana raised her eyebrow. "I'm just not sure to have a relationship of girl and boyfriend thing right now."

"Ethan? Why are we going to the bat cave?" Diana asked as she and Ethan were walking to the elevator which took them down to the Bat cave.

"I'll explain when we get there, Diana." Ethan said.

The elevator reached to the bat cave as the door opens and the two walk out of the elevator. Batman was typing in some stuff on the Batcomputer when he heard footsteps coming.

"How did Scratch and Grounder leave with the Dragon Ball there, Ethan?" Batman asked as he didn't take his eyes off the Batcomputer.

"With a lamest disguise, but I think the patterns are coming together." Ethan replied.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"The mercenary, the Dragon Ball and Scratch and Grounder taking the Dragon Ball, that means that one person was behind all of it." Batman said.

"Dr. Eggman!" Ethan, Batman and Diana exclaimed altogether.

Shadow came in after hearing that it was Eggman. "Wait, why would Eggman want the Dragon Balls anyway? Isn't he after the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"I'm wondering that myself...for all we know he obviously wants to wish for something sinister." Batman said.

"Then what are we sitting around here for? Let's get to his lair already!" Wonder Woman said as she headed toward the elevator.

Ethan stood in front of Diana stopping her.

"Hold on sec there, Diana. We can't just barge in without a plan." Ethan said.

"I guess your right." Diana sighed. "OK then Ethan, what's your plan then?"

"I was thinking Bats might have one since he is smarter than me." Ethan said.

"I think I have just the idea in mind. Come, we're going to Eggman's lair. I'll explain everything on the way there." Batman said as he went to the elevator which Ethan, Shadow and Diana follow right behind him.

"Shouldn't we let the others know what we are going to do, Batman?" Ethan asked.

"Why do you think we have a communicator with us?" Batman replied as he talked on the communicator telling the others to meet them in front of Eggman's lair in a few minutes.

A time skip later, Ethan and the Ultimate Defenders arrived at Eggman's lair and they have a plan on taking the Dragon Ball back from Eggman.

"Ok, here's the revision." Batman told the group. "Ethan and Vegeta will keep this psychopath, Bruzel, busy due to them being both Saiyans. I will shut the power down in Eggman's lair so that the rest of us can sneak through Eggman's lair easily. While we fight Eggman, Karai and Mewtwo will take the Dragon Ball. We'll make our escape once we defeat Eggman and his goons."

The groups agree with that plan.

"Looks like you're about to make a nice 'friendly reunion' there, Vegeta." Ethan said looking at Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"Agh, don't remind me and don't think for one moment that this little reunion between me and Bruzel will be 'nice' or 'friendly' there, brat." Vegeta said glaring at Ethan. 

"Are you guys coming?" Batman asked the two, who saw that they and the Dark Knight are the only ones left in the room.

"Yeah, we're coming, Batman." Ethan said as he and Vegeta followed Batman out of the room.

As they flew in the Batjet, Batman pinpointed the location of Eggman's lair. In his lab, Eggman noticed and found that the Ultimate Defenders are coming and he deployed some weapons.

"Let's see if those do-gooders can dodge these." Eggman said as he pressed a button on his computer to deploy his weapons at the Batjet which looked like small red flying robots that were shooting exploding spikes and one eye that shoots lasers at the Batjet, intend on taking down the plane.

Back to the Batjet, Ethan gets out of the Batjet and blasted some of Eggman's flying red robots out of the sky.

"Blast! They destroyed my wonderful red robots. No more mister nice doctor. Time for these heroes to learn who they are dealing with." Eggman said as he watched his robots being destroyed by Ethan on his monitor and turned to his mercenary. "Bruzel, get out there and show them what you can do."

"You got it, boss." Bruzel said as he headed toward the door to face Ethan, Batman and Vegeta outside.

Vegeta saw Bruzel coming out of Eggman's lair and he flew right out of the Batjet as well to face Bruzel head on.

Vegeta, without hesitation, immediately flew to head first to Bruzel and the two engaged in an aerial melee. Vegeta elbowed Bruzel in the face, blowing him off while the Batjet flew onward to Eggman's base.

"You got bigger things to worry about, 'Old Friend.'" Vegeta called the assassin who then turned to see that he was now facing the Saiyan Prince and Ethan.

"Hn. Two against one hardly seems fair." Bruzel said criticizing at Ethan and Vegeta.

"I think you're right, Bruzel. I'll let the brat fight you instead." Vegeta agreed as Ethan and Bruzel engaged in combat.

"Look at you. You're not a saiyan. You're nothing but a labrat. Not like a true Saiyan like myself." Bruzel said taunting at Ethan as he tried to kick and punch him to the ground to no avail as Ethan blocked each one.

"You're right, Bruzel. I may not be an authentic Saiyan, but I'm still a living being and that's what matters." Ethan said as he continued to fight Bruzel until he ends the fight with him rapidly punched Bruzel and knocked him out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Defenders then made their way at Eggman's island were they became surrounded by robots, which they took out easily.

"Well, that was easy for us. If this all that Eggman has for his forces, then taking the Dragon Ball from him will be a piece of cake." Shadow said as he looked at the crushed and broken robots around him.

"Do not underestimate Eggman here, Shadow. I think he might have something planned for us further down his lair than out here. Come, we must keep moving." Karai replied as she and the other Defenders then made their way into the lair to find the Dragon Ball.

Suddenly, more of Eggman's robots were coming towards the Defenders as they were about to fight them again until Batman faced them.

"The rest of you go on without me. I'll take care of these robots." Batman said as he threw some Batarangs at the robots causing them to explode.

* * *

In his lab, Eggman saw the Defenders were advancing further into his lair and decided to do something.

"Those 'Ultimate Defenders' are hard to get rid off like a certain blue hedgehog nemesis of mine." Eggman said as he went to his room to face the Defenders. "If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself. I'll face these Ultimate Defenders myself."

The Defenders then came into Eggman's room where they saw a container with the Dragon Ball in it and Eggman is now in a giant robot shaped like a giant ostrich.

"An ostrich...of all forms of evil inventions you can come up with, Eggman and you made an ostrich. Wow, it's official. Dr. Eggman has lost his touch." Lightning commented on how ridiculous Eggman's robot ostrich looked as she sweatdropped.

"Daargh...You're regret saying that!" Eggman shouted angrily. "Dr. Eggman never loses his touch!"

Eggman pushes a button and the heat seeking missiles came out under the ostrich's wings.

With the Defenders were busy with the missiles, Eggman had the ostrich robot laying its eggs, which then sprout out small pink birds that act as bombs and were coming toward the Defenders.

Naturally, the Defenders took care of the bombs and missiles.

"Don't even think for one minute that you won this battle, Defenders. I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Eggman said.

Suddenly, the lights went out thanks to Batman who managed to find Eggman's power chamber which was guarded by robots. He then took them out with his batarangs and his martial arts skills. He hacked into his computer and had it performed system shut down all over Eggman's lair.

Soon as the lights came back on, Karai stood in front of the ostrich robot and was holding the Dragon Ball much to Eggman's shock.

"Sorry, Eggman. You won't be pulling anymore tricks." Karai said as she was holding the Dragon Ball in her left hand.

"Ahh! How did you..I mean..." Eggman said in shocked until Mewtwo flew up above Eggman's ostrich robot.

"Looks like you have a Bat in your belfry, Eggman." Mewtwo answered.

Soon as the power's back on, Sailor Jupiter, Wonder Woman, Shadow and Lightning saw their chance and took down Eggman's giant robot with Sailor Jupiter using her Supeme Thunder Attack to disable the ostrich robot's defensives while Woman Woman throws her tiara at the ostrich robot's head and Lightning cut the ostrich robot's legs off with her Ultima Weapon Gunblade and Aqua slashed the ostrich robot's neck off. Finally, Shadow rolled into a ball and burst through it, destroying Eggman's ostrich robot.

Five minutes later, Ethan and Vegeta came on the island and saw the other Defenders now having the Dragon Ball at their possession. Vegeta smirked having the knocked out Bruzel with him.

"Aw, man. I missed all the fun." Ethan complained as he sees Karai, Mewtwo, Batman and the other Defenders bring out Dr. Eggman whose all tied up with Karai holding onto the Dragon Ball in her hand.

Ethan and the other Defenders were taking Eggman into custody along with Bruzel who was still knocked out.

"Scratch, what are we going to do?" Grounder asked as he and Scratch came out out of hiding from behind a bush.

"We break them out of prison on Tuesday, Grounder." Scratch replied.

"Tuesday?" Grounder asked.

"Yeah, on that day those heroes will forgotten about us and that it will be the perfect opportunity to bust Dr. Eggman and Bruzel." Scratch said.

Just before the two robots can high tailed out of there, a golden lasso suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tied the two robots up. Scratch and Grounder looked up and saw that it was Wonder Woman who tied them up with her golden lasso and smirked.

"I don't think so." Wonder Woman said as she grabbed the tied up robots with her and left the island along with the other Defenders.

"Sorry guys, looks like you two are gonna spend your time with those two behind bars." Ethan grinned at the two, much to their chargin.

Vegeta looked down on Bruzel who just shunned at his former role model.

2 minutes later back at Karai's Mansion, Batman is in his Batcave, sealing the Dragon Ball in a vault. He then pushed some buttons putting in the passcode only he knows. Batman then noticed Vegeta behind him.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Batman asked the Saiyan prince.

"You know normally I never cared about Bruzel. In fact, I don't care for anybody and yet deep down I feel ashamed about this and feeling responsible for turning Bruzel into a brutal fiend that he is. Bruzel was a weak Saiyan when he was a child but because he looked up to me, he just wanted to be like me, Batman." Vegeta replied.

"It wasn't your fault, Vegeta." Batman replied. "The reason Bruzel became this fiend is not because of you. He brought it upon himself. Each person chooses a path they want to go down to. You chose to protect this world, when you knew you couldn't destroyed it if you wanted to. Bruzel chose to be a violent and agressive brute. Speaking of choice, given his Saiyan powers Bruzel could easily escape prison...that is if he wants to."

Vegeta nods in agreement, knowing that there is absolutely no common prison in the world that can hold Saiyans.


End file.
